Assassin Tales
by Liza Taylor
Summary: A Lucario, Pachirisu and Zangoose are assassins with a special gift. However when they let a young Gabite join their ranks it leads them on a quest that will pit them against the dreaded Purity Organization. COMPLETE
1. No witnesses

**Welcome to my fourth story! This kind of story is a first for me so please be gentle. This one contains lots of violence and some lanuage so please, don't read it if you aren't old enough! Also it takes place in a pokemon world with no humans. Chapter 2 will be coming out soon.**

I sat there. Under the large tree. Waiting. Silently waiting, watching a large road. A dirt path snake its way through the forest. She would be coming soon. The target. I raise my paw, black as any other Lucario with a white spike sticking out of the back but it wasn't the same. Not like any other Lucario's paw. I shift my red eyes up into the tree and I could see the faint outline of Spark. She was a Pachirisu. Her tail, white with a blue stripe and three spikes…it was different as well. I sensed Rein nearby. A zangoose like any other but like us. Together… we are the Three Assassins.

"Sky." I break out of my thoughts as Spark leaps down from the tree. "They are coming. I see them over the next ridge." Her black eyes were filled with excitement. I didn't blame her. It has been a while since our last kill.

"Relax," said Rein walking over to his, his red-white tail flicking behind him. "We don't want to screw this up. We barely have enough money to pay the rent as it is."

"I know!" huffed Spark, "Be quiet Rein!"

"Shhhh!" I snapped. I could hear them. The lugging of carts coming closer. From our spot we could see two ponytas pulling a large carriage. Even from this distance we could see the may jewels decorating it. Even the wheels seemed to be made of gold. About ten or twenty Machokes clad in armor were escorting the carriage. Some of them were riding ponytas as well.

"It's terrible what those rich pokemon do to the poor ones," I said. The ponytas were probably just doing it to make a small amount of money for their families.

"Well we can't feel sorry for them," snapped Rein, "No witnesses remember?"

"I know."

"We better get going," Spark said, "They are reaching the point."

"Let's make this clean and quick," growled Rein as each of us activated our abilities that made us unique from our own pokemon species. Rein's claws grew longer and sparker until they were half his size and more deadly. Spark's tail spikes extended three feet and my paw spikes did the same. None of us knew why we had this ability. Only that everyone shunned us for this. "Let's wipe them out!"

We dived out of the cover of trees. Those Machokes were shocked for a second. I swung my deadly claw and it connected with one of their heads, tearing it off the body. I didn't stop to see what happened to the rest of it, I moved on to another. I could tell nearby Spark was swinging her deadly tail around, electricity charged on it. Rein on the other hand was heading for the carriage and I ran over to help. However a Machoke on ponytaback got in my way. I held out my paws and a blue sphere formed. An aura sphere. I threw it at the ponyta and it fell to the ground, silently. It's rider on the other hand was dismantled by Spark's tail. Rein had reached the carriage and had tore the door open. A beautiful Lopunny fell out, her long white dress billowing in the wind. She watched Rein with fear in her eyes.

"Please," she whispered, "Spare me please!"

Spark used this moment to kill the ponytas who were pulling the carriage. I on the other hand watched Rein and the Lopunny.

"Why?" sneered Rein, "Why do you live in luxury while there are people suffering?" Without a second though he sliced her in two. She fell to the ground, blood welling around her like a red halo. Rein walked over to me. "We better go."

I looked around us, at all the dead pokemon. Spark was walking to each one, checking if they were breathing or not. If they were she sliced them. My pointy blue ears could hear someone coming. "Someone is coming up the road," I said.

"Then we better leave, Spark! Let's go!" Rein led the way into the forest. Spark and I close behind him. We stopped by the large tree to get our packs and wipe the blood off our spikes and claws before returning them to normal size.

"We are sooo going to eat well tonight," laughed Spark, "I'm soo in the mood for a berry pie!"  
"We first should get the money," reminded Rein, "Now come on!"

We headed away from the scene making sure our paw steps were wiped away like we were never there.


	2. Enough to Live

The Granbull surveyed the slaughter of pokemon. The third time this month. And like all of those before a rich noble was targeted. A group of police officers was examining the bodies as well. The Granbull took a deep breath. This case-he was put on a month ago was extremely difficult. Whoever did it was clean and left no tracks.

"We think they escaped into the hills sir," said a Girafarig police officer, "Should we send some Houndooms and Mightyenas?"

"Go ahead," said the Granbull.

The Girafarig issued some orders and some Mightyenas headed into the forest. The Granbull however thought it would do no good. Whoever these assassins were they were cautious and probably wouldn't leave an obvious trail. _"I need a drink,"_ he thought, this case was too hard on his brain.

"Sir!" exclaimed an officer-a Rhydon from near a large tree, "I found some fur!"

The Granbull hurried over and snatched the fur from the Rhydon's gray paw. The fur was nothing special. But the Granbull knew it had come from the assassin. The fur was white. A color normally found on lots of pokemon. "I want information on every white furred pokemon in the area," ordered the Granbull.

"Yes sir," said the Rhydon.

The Granbull carefully put the fur in a plastic bag. It wasn't much of a clue but it was the only clue he had and he was going to use it.

Space...

Spark shoved her face in the pie spraying juice at Rein and me. Rein jumped up, "Damn! Stop that!"

"Sorry," said Spark, looking up, her face covered in blue berries and juice. We were in a small restaurant in a small town, close to the place of the killings. The restaurant was nothing special. Tables were everywhere a table could fit and the back wall held a piano. A beautiful Milotic was singing to a tune played by a Dusclops. Medichams wearing aprons were the waitresses. Rein was eating a steak and I had some shrimp dish… I didn't really know what it was. The shrimp had a very odd green sauce on it…I picked one up and ate it. "So, how much did we get?" I asked Rein.

"About three hundred gold."

"That much!" cried Spark, "I should have ordered a second pie!"

"Don't you dare!" growled Rein, "We might go bankrupt-"

Something was happening near the Milotic. I looked over and saw the piano playing Dusclops was arguing with a Gabite. The Milotic was trying to stop the fight.

"Don't you dare!" growled Rein, noticing that I was watching the fight, "We are in enough trouble. Don't draw attention."

The Dusclops created a dark energy ball and flung it at the Gabite. The Gabite jumped over the Shadow Ball and drew an axe.

"Well, well," said Spark, "Don't see that every day."

For a pokemon to actually use a weapon in battle is rare. Most pokemon rely on their abilities and weapons were for show. However, I could tell this Gabite used this weapon often, for all of the nicks and cuts on the blade. Customers scrambled to get out of the way. I got up and was about to take a step towards the fight but Rein held me back, "No," he said, "Don't get involved!" I tore my grip away.

The Gabite took a step forward and the Dusclops did the same but before anyone could move, Rein was between them. "Don't fight in a restaurant!" he snapped.

The two pokemon were shocked at Rein's appearance. I guess anyone would be if they haven't seen it before. Spark finished her pie and cleaned her face. The Gabite put the axe back in a case on his back before storming away. The Dusclops fell to the ground.

"Let's go!" ordered Rein to us. He led the way out of the restaurant with us in tow. But the night was far from over.

Outside we were met with the Gabite. He glared at us, specifically at Rein, "Why did you but in!" he snapped, more of a statement than a question.

Rein ignored him, "Come on. We have to get going."

The Gabite stood in front of us. "My name is Fang. And I would love to challenge you in a duel."

"Rein. And I am not interested." He tried to get past Fang, but Fang just moved so he would be in front of him, "Move," growled Rein.

"You better do it," laughed Spark, "When Rein gets mad… well you don't want to see-"

We all moved so our backs faced one another's. Fang eyed us oddly, "What are you-"

"Shut the hell up!" snapped Rein, "Sky. Hear them?"

I closed my eyes and listened. I could hear them. Pounding on the rooftops above. Coming closer and closer. I opened my eyes, "Left!" We all jumped left as some sharp knives dug into the spot where we were standing. The three of us activated our powers. With my spike clawed paws I attacked one of the Weaviles that had attacked, slicing off his head quickly. I felt something fly by and I felt liquid on my arm. "Damn!" I cursed, turning around to see Spark slice off the arm of the one that had shot a knife at me. He screamed, and tried to get away but Spark sliced his body in half. Fang was watching us in horror. In any other situation I would have laughed, but this wasn't the time. I noticed a Weavile dive towards him. "Damn! Move you idiot!" I charged off the roof and swung my spiked claw. It hit the Weavile dead center. Blood gushed out of the wound spraying on me and Fang.

He seemed overcome with shock, "How?" he whispered, "How?"

I tore my claw out of the Weavile's body. "It is nothing to concern yourself with. Now, it would be better if you forgot all that has happened alright?"

Rein slammed the last Weavile into the ground. I heard his skull crack and he wasn't going to get up. "We should go before the cops show up. Damn the Purity Organization!"

"I know what you mean!" Spark was cleaning her tail on some grass, "Can't we be left alone for five minutes. Hey, what should we do about him?" She pointed to Fang.

"Leave him," growled Rein, "I think the kid is too shocked. Come on!"

Rein hurried down the road with both of us close behind him.

"Wait!" called Fang.

We looked back. "What boy?" snapped Rein.

"Money. I mean how much money do you make?"

"Enough to live," I answered, before we disappeared into the night leaving Fang in the middle of a road of death.


	3. God Pokemon

**If anyone has a request for a certain pokemon to appear tell me, I'll gladly put the pokemon in. **

Fang

Fang entered the small house. A Gible was sitting in a chair by a window. Her eyes were closed. She turned to him, "That you big brother?" she asked.

"Yes Yuana," answered Fang, "It's me." He pulled up a chair and sat across from her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright big brother," answered Yuana.

Fang bit his lip, "I wasn't able to get the money."

"That's alright-"

"No it isn't! Fang jumped up angrily, "You are going blind! I need to get the money! You will never be able to see trees, birds or anything beautiful!" He glanced over at a canvas and paints in the corner of the room, "You can never paint again!"

Yuana grabbed her brother's paw, "It's fine. As long as you're here, I will be okay."

Fang took his paw away, "Will you be okay on your own for a while?" he asked, "I'll ask the neighbors to look out for you."

"Why big brother?" asked Yuana.

"I have an idea on how to get the money. But I will have to be gone for a while."

"You found a job?" asked Yuana.

Fang paused, "Yes."

"What is it?"

Fang bit his lip, "It doesn't matter. Don't worry. I will get the money." He tore out of the small house and into the night.

"Big brother," whispered Yuana, "What kind of job did you get?"

Sky

The three of us were trudging through the forest. "I thought for one night, I can sleep on a bed!" complained Spark, "Damn the Purity Organization."

"Stop complaining," Rein moved a tree branch out of the way, "This is what our life is like. There is nothing we can do about this."

I remained silent. My mind wandered back to that Gabite. Fang was his name. I heard a twig snap behind us. I stopped, "Whose there?" I called. Spark and Rein stopped as well ready to use their powers if necessary. I was really surprised to see Fang running towards us panting.

"Thank God! I finally caught up!"

"What do you want boy?" snapped Rein.

"I want to join you!" cried Fang.

We shot a glance at each other, "Why?" I asked.

"Because…. I need money and-"

"This isn't a job anyone can do," said Spark, "Can you kill someone without hestitating? Can you take away the life of someone without second thoughts?"

He was silent. "But," he said a moment later, "I need to help my sister!" He got down on his paws and knees and bowed, "Please!" he begged, "If I don't get the money, my sister-she will go blind!"

"Another reason why you can't join us," said Rein, "You still have ties here."

"But I…" I couldn't believe it but Fang began crying, "Please. She loves to paint… and that gift… I don't want it to disappear. I'll do anything!"  
Spark glanced at both of us. "What should we do?" We turned to Rein.

He sighed, "Boy, let's see what you got. Come on."

Fang got up, a grin on his face, "Thank you! Don't worry! You won't regret this!"

"I'm regretting this already," murmured Rein.

Granbull

"Detective Yashi."  
Yashi looked up from his paperwork, "What is it?"

The Houndoom gulped before continuing, "A bunch of Weaviles were found dead near a restaurant. They were all cut the same way."

Yashi got up, "So, they were cut up like that noble Lopunny?"

The Houndoom nodded, "The bodies were taken into the lower level."

Yashi pushed past the Houndoom and into the busy police station. He hurried to the far left of the building weaving his way through many police officers and desks to a staircase. He went down a long flight of steps into a large lab. Some Alakazams wearing lab coats were working.

"Where are the Weavile bodies?" he asked.

"Someone came and took them," answered one.

"WHAT!" Yashi grabbed an Alazakam, "How? Why!"  
"Sir, the Staraptor that came in to take the bodies was from the Purity Organization."

Yashi let go of the Alazakam in shock.

Sky

"So ummm," began Fang.

"What is it boy?" snapped Rein.

"Who is this Purity Organization?"

We fell silent. Fang glanced at us, "Huh? What's wrong? What did I say?"

"The Purity Organization," began Rein, "Wants our powers."

Fang stared at him blankly, "What?"

"They want our powers to extend our spikes," said Spark, "They want it…" She paused, "Well that doesn't answer your questions do they? Okay, let me start over." Spark took a deep breath, "Have you heard of the Fates?"

"Everyone has," answered Fang, "Its another name for the government."

"Right," I said, "The Purity Organization was an organization within the Fates. However they separated from the Fates and seemed to disappear into time."

"But the Organization was still around," continued Rein, going around a thorny bush, "They want to find the roots of pokemon existence. Find the Pure Pokemon. Pokemon who started all pokemon life."

"You mean?" gasped Fang, "They are looking for…"

"Yes," said Rein, "They are looking for the God Pokemon."

"But that's only a myth!" protested Fang, "There is no pokemon like that!"

"Look at us," I lifted my paw, "We have powers that no one else has. Would you consider us gods?"

Fang's eyes fell to the ground, ""But why do they want your powers?"  
"They think we have a connection to the God Pokemon," answered Spark, "But as far as we know, we don't."

We walked in silence for a while; the only sounds our footsteps in the foliage. I looked up at the full moon overhead and the many stars that twinkled in the black sky, watching our slow progress. I stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" growled Rein, noticing.

I glanced around the trees. Nothing.

"Sky?" asked Spark, "What is it?"

"There's…"

Fang cried out in surprise as a dark figure jumped out of a tree.


	4. For His Sister

**Like the last chapter, pokemon requests are still open :) And you can give them an occupation or whatever. It really helps when I write out the chapter. And I have honored ****KyleG93 request for Plusle and Minum. This chapter is really long because of all the stuff I wanted to fit in it.**

Sky

"Merle!" snapped Rein.

Merle looked up from her spot on Fang. Her meowth tail flicking behind her. "Hello everyone!"

Fang blinked in surprise and I don't blame the poor guy. Merle could easily sneak up upon a frightened Rapidash and I tell you, that's hard to do. She jumped off Fang and held out a paw to him, "Sorry!"

Fang reached up his claw-hand. Merle grabbed it and lifted Fang into the air and slammed him against the ground.

"Stop picking on the poor guy!" snapped Spark, hurrying over and helped Fang to his feet.

"Are you an assassin too?" asked Fang.

Merle laughed, "No way! I ain't one!"

"She is a deal finder," I explained, "She finds work for assassins."

Fang looked at us blankly.

"You grew up in a goody two-shoe world haven't you?" sighed Rein, "Hey Merle, explain your job."

Merle sat on the ground, "These guys," She flicked a paw at us, "They pay me a third of what they get if I find a job for them. There are many like me, and we all make a decent profit out of it. Heck! We even have an office!"

"I'm still confused," admitted Fang.

"Basically they get us jobs and we pay them for getting us a job," explained Sky, "Although we can find work on our own, but this is easier."

"By the way," Rein took out some coins from the pouch around his waist and handed them to Merle, "The last mission's payment."

Merle snatched it, "Well thank you."

"What's the next one?" asked Spark, "That is why you came right?"  
"The clients want to talk to you in person," said Merle.

We glanced at each other. We didn't usually talk to the clients for the risk of getting ourselves caught.

"Don't worry," reassured Merle, "I checked it out. It's fine. And they want you to come over for lunch tomorrow."

"How long is the walk there?" I asked.

"About an hour or two. It's in the next city over."

"Then let's rest here for the night," said Rein.

"Alright! Finally!" Spark hurried up a tree and settled on a branch. Merle, Rein and I did the same.

"Uh, what about me?" asked Fang.

"Sleep in a tree," ordered Rein, "It's much safer than the ground."

"But I don't climb trees!" protested Fang.

"Well I don't really care," grumbled Rein, quickly falling asleep. Spark and Merle fell asleep quickly as well. I on the other hand watched Fang take off his ax sheath off his back and put it on the ground near the base of a tree. He then settled at the base of the tree and seemed to fall asleep. I on the other hand liked to think while everyone else was asleep.

I wondered about Fang's sister. He must really care for her to get into our line of work. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overcome me…

Yuana

Yuana sat in the room, staring out the window. _"Oh my brother_," she thought, _"Why are you doing all of this for me?"_

She heard someone open the door, "Is that you brother?" she called.

"No," spoke a gruff voice.

Yuana carefully got to her paws, "Who are you? Whose there?" Yuana felt something hard hit her head and she lost conscious.

Sky

The next morning we headed for the next city. It was a port city so many different pokemon species were everywhere. We even say a couple of shiny pokemon. Vendors were selling goods in many open air shops and there were large signs advertising many products. Fang was very fidgety, looking left and right. It was obvious, that he had never been to a city before.

"Stop that!" snapped Rein, "Your drawing attention to yourself."  
"But this is sooo cool!" he stuttered, "I mean there is like everything here! From fruits to machines! There are even weapon shops!"  
"Hold him so he won't run off!" Rein ordered.

I grabbed his sheath's shoulder strap and held on tight as Merle led us through the city. Spark was even able to pickpocket off some watches and wallets from some unlucky folk. I feel sorry for them but we do need to make a living, since we were giving a third to Merle and we had an extra mouth to feed. Merle took us to the expensive part of the city. Now the shops around us had things only the rich could afford. From dresses lined with pearls to fine jewelry stores. I swear, even the smooth paths had gold trimmings. Merle took us to a huge mansion. A large gate surrounded the property. A Mr. Mime saw us coming wearing a stereotypical butler uniform.

"May I help you?" he asked.

Merle took out a paper from her bag and handed it to the Mr. Mime. The Mr. Mime looked it over and handed it back to her, "They are in the dining room. You know where it is yes?"

"Of course," answered Merle as the Mr. Mime pushed a button and the gate door swung open.

Merle led the way up the long driveway. What is it with rich people and long driveways? What's the point of it? Along the side of the driveway was a long green bush, like a gate of some sort. Fang was glancing around, clearly excited.

"You should keep your mouth shut," said Spark, "Let us do all of the talking."

"But…this place! It's…."

"Amazing?" I finished.

"Awesome!"

Merle took us up a small flight of steps to the huge wooden door. She took a key from her bag and put it into the keyhole, turned it and swung the door open. She stepped inside with us close behind her. We were in a large foyer. A statue of a Raikou was in the middle roaring majestically at the huge crystal chandelier. Merle took us through the left door and we were in the dining room. The dining room had a huge table that could easily fit a Snorlax and maybe a couple of Munchlaxs as well. A huge fireplace took up half a wall on one end and paintings of historical figures covered the other walls. Sitting in two chairs near the head of the table was a Plusle and Minum. They both were wearing suits and seemed to be eating soup.

"Sit down Merle," said the Minum, "Them too."

Merle walked over and sat down in the seat next to the Plusle and we quickly choose seats and sat down as well. Merle cleared her throat, "This is Kasey and Thomson. And these assassins are Sky, Spark, Rein and Fang." She pointed to each of us in turn.

Kasey lifted his hand and a Mr.Mime, this one wearing a chef's uniform hurried over and set some red soup in front of us. "So. Do you just kill for a living?"

"Yes we do," I answered, taking a spoon and began eating the soup. Spark showed Fang which spoon to use.

"Who do you want dead?" asked Rein.

"Why must we talk now?" asked Thomson.

"Let us enjoy the meal," said Kasey.

Rein shot a glance at Merle who merely shrugged.

After about five courses later we were all stuffed as Kasey and Thomson took us into the living room. The living room also had a large fireplace and lots of paintings. We sat down on extremely comfortable cream-colored couches.

Kasey put some pictures on the table, "Here is your target."

Rein picked up the pictures, studied it before handing it to Spark, who handed it to Fang, who handed it to me. The pictures were of Gardevoir and an Electabuzz.

"They are destroying our reputation," explained Thomson.

"We want you,"

"To kill them."

"So its business issues," said Rein.

"No," Kasey shook his Plusle head, "It's more than that. You see they did something terrible,"

"That we cannot forget," continued Thomson, "They destroyed the single important thing in our lives,"

"And we can never forgive them."

"What was it?" asked Fang.

Rein shoot him a glance at could kill.

"Our mother," admitted Thomson, "Those…bitches, killed our mother!" He slammed his little Minum fists against the table, "They killed her!"

"We understand," I said, "But what is there home address?"

Kasey gave me a slip of paper with an address on it, "You get a hundred thousand gold if you do it tonight."

Rein got up, "We will get it done. Come on guys." We left the mansion leaving Merle behind to try to get more money out of them.

Yashi

Yashi put the finished paperwork on his desk and stretched. He looked at a picture on his desk of a Granbull and a Snubull. His wife and child. "Don't worry," he told the picture, "I will be home soon." He looked up as a Raichu came in. "What is it?"

"We have gotten some information you wanted." The Raichu put a paper on his desk.

"This is it?" asked Yashi.

Raichu nodded, "That is all." He left the office, closing the door behind him.

Yashi picked up the paper and read the title. The Purity Organization.

Sky

It was nightfall. We were all in position in many places around the huge mansion. The mansion had lots of tall trees everywhere, making it really easy for us to sneak around. I closed my eyes and listened for a second. I heard someone fall nearby. Probably a guard. I jumped into the air as someone ran under me. A Machoke. And a guard. I extended my spikes and sliced him in two. Blood squirted everywhere but I didn't have time to wipe it off as I headed towards the mansion, slashing any guards that got in my way. I soon reached a window. I created an aura sphere and shot it through the window shattering it to thousands of pieces. I slipped into the mansion, careful not to cut my paws on the glass. I heard something from my left and I headed for the sound. Spark, Rein and Fang met me in front of a large off-white door. "Ready?" asked Rein to Fang.

Fang nodded. Rein slammed open the door. It was a bedroom. The Gardevoir and Electabuzz were in the bed. They bolted upright as we entered.

"Who are you?" growled the Electabuzz, getting up from the bed.

Rein, Spark and I extended our spikes and Fang drew his axe. "We're assassins," said Spark, "And that it all you need to know!"

The Electabuzz pressed some button and the room was immediately filled with guards ranging from Machamps, Cacturnes and Heracrosses.

"Fang! You take the Gardevoir!" ordered Rein before we all jumped into the fight. I slashed a Machamp, cutting one of his arms clean off. He cried in pain as I slashed him in the stomach with my spiked paw. Rein was fighting the Electabuzz and Spark was clearing a path so Fang could get to the Gardevoir. I quickly turned by attention back to the battle and dove left just as a Heracross with a glowing horn, sailed past me. I quickly doved my spike into his back, and it made a sickening crunch as it went through. The Heracross cried out and fell silent. I yanked my spike out and whirled around, sticking it into the body of another Heracross. He fell without a sound. I heard the Electabuzz cry out as Rein was able to slash his arm. I immediately jumped into action, leaping over enemies. The Electabuzz didn't have time to react before I plunged my spike deep within his head. The Gardevoir screamed as I ripped my spike out. I looked over at Fang and almost fell in shock. He was staring at the Gardevoir wide-eyed, unable to move.

A Cacturne's arm was glowing as he charged at Fang. Spark was too far away to help him.

"Shit! Move idiot!" Rein raced at the Caturne and slashed it to pieces. Blood flew everywhere and most of it splattered on Fang. The Gardevoir trembled in fear.

"Please," she whispered, "No…"

Rein punched Fang hard, "Get your act together! You want to be an assassin? Then kill her!"

"But I can't!" whispered Fang, "She's a girl!"

"You can kill guards, big deal!" snapped Rein, "An assassin has to kill women and children as well!"

"But I can't!" cried Fang.

While they were fighting Spark and I killed the rest of the guards.

"Damn you!" snapped Rein, "Just do it! And make it quick! We have to leave!"

Fang looked at the Gardevoir who was now crying, "But I…I can't…"

"What about your sister?" I know it was cruel but I had to say it. He had said he would do it and he couldn't back out now.

Fang stiffened, "My sister. Yuana…"

"Yes," said Rein, "You want to save your sister's eyesight and to do it you must kill."

Fang looked helplessly at the Gardevoir and gave her a sad smile. He lifted his axe into the air. I could see his arms shaking as he brought it down on her head.

**Man, this chapter was a killer, so long…anyway R&R!**


	5. A New Ally

Sky

We spent the rest of that night hiding in the forest. It was more of a safety precaution. We didn't want Thomson and Kasey to rat us out. The next morning we went into town to meet up with Merle. Merle was waiting for us in front of a small bar. Without a word, she held out a bag of coins. Rein took it and peeked at the contents inside. He was satisfied by what he saw. "Well, we'll be going Merle."

"Where are you going?" asked Merle.

Rein shrugged, "Away from here."

"Okay, then see you!" Merle waved goodbye before disappearing into the crowd of pokemon.

"So… where are we going?" wondered Spark.

"Anywhere but here. Come on." Rein led the way through the city. I glanced at Fang. He had been silent, ever since last night.

"Ummm," said Fang.

Rein looked back, "Yes?"

"Can… we go back to Ronak? I need to see my sister."

Rein groaned, "This is why we didn't want you as an assassin in the first place! But we'll go. But you only get five minutes, got that?"

"Yes."

We turned around and headed for the village of Ronak.

Yashi

Yashi surveyed the bedroom. He had gotten a call at two in the morning about a killing. "Are you sure it's the same assassins?" he asked a Hoothoot.

"Yes sir!" answered the Hoothoot, "No doubt about it! However…"

"However?"

"The Gardevoir was killed by an axe wound."

"An axe wound? How is that possible…." Yashi thought for a second. _"Could it be possible? Could there be more than one assassin? That would explain the axe… but why hasn't it shown up before?"_

"Sir." Yashi turned around to face a Blaziken. In his arms was a struggling female Meowth, "We found this girl outside the mansion, by the back gate."

"Do you know what happened here?" asked Yashi.

"No I don't!" snapped Merle, "Now let me go!" She struggled some more.

Yashi walked up to her and put his face close to hers, "Are you withholding information young lady?"

"NO!" spat Merle.

"We also found these on her," offered the Blaziken, taking some papers off her belt and handing to Yashi.

"HEY!" cried Merle, "Those are mine!"

Yashi ignored her and looked at the papers, "So," he commented, "You're one of those deal finders." Merle fell silent, her eyes shooting fire at Yashi. "Miss Merle. You know what happened here don't you? You know the assassins right?"

Merle stayed silent. But the gears in her brain were whirling.

"Take her to the station," ordered Yashi, "I want to interrogate her later."

"Yes sir." The Blaziken was about to leave but Yashi stopped him.

"Make sure the cell you put her in doesn't have a lock. We don't want her escaping."

Merle hissed angrily as the Blaziken took her away.

Sky

We had reached Ranok and was standing outside Fang's home. His home was shabby with a straw roof. The wood that made the frame was rotting away in some places.

"No wonder you need money," commented Spark, "With a place like this."

"Spark!" I snapped.

"No it's okay," said Fang. He went up to the door and opened it. I peeked in from behind him. It was a one room home. A small kitchen was against one wall and a bed in another. There was also a chair by a window. "That's odd," commented Fang, stepping into the house, "Hey Yuana! You here?"

I was about to go inside myself but something made me pause. Something was wrong. I looked behind us and saw a bolt of thunder flying towards the little house. "OH CRAP!" I ran inside, "Guys, we need to get out!" I cried.

"Huh?" asked Fang, "But I can't-"

Spark grabbed Fang's claw. "Come on!" Spark hurried out dragging Fang with her. Rein was close behind them. Just in time. A huge bolt of electricity struck the house creating a huge hole in the ceiling.

"What the heck was that!?" cried Fang.

"There!" cried Spark pointing to a figure who leapt onto the top of the house. It was a Gallade. He held his arms out in a battle pose. Rein noticed something on his arm. It was a silver bracelet with black stripes.

"Purity Organization!" spat Rein.

"What!" cried Fang.

We extended our spikes and Rein's claws grew longer, "Draw your weapon!" ordered Rein.

Fang obeyed, "What how?" His face grew pale, "Yuana! Where is she? She couldn't have gotten far!" He looked around franticly, "She must be close by!"

The Gallade laughed, "Yuana isn't here."

"What!" Fang eyes blazed as he turned to the Gallade, "What did you do?"

The Gallade shrugged, "Just took her to our base."

Spark, Rein and I shot looks at each other. When someone was sent to the Purity Organization base, it wasn't good.

"You bastard!" Fang charged at the Gallade, "Give me back my sister!"  
"Stop you fool!" cried Rein.

Fang jumped into the air and brought his axe down but the Gallade expertly blocked it with one of his arms, "Do you really think you can defeat the Purity Organization?" He used his other arm to hit Fang sending him to the ground. "How pathetic."

"Who are you?" asked Spark, "We haven't seen you before."

The Gallade turned his red eyes to us, "Oh I haven't introduced myself have I?" He bowed, "My name is Cilo. And I am a silver ranked officer in the Purity Organization."

"Silver ranked…" I whispered.

"What are you waiting for!" snapped Rein, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Cilo shrugged, "I would love too, but I kind of attracted attention to myself. So I'll let you deal with the cops." Without another word he turned and raced off.

"What was he talking about?" wondered Rein.

"The house," I pointed out, "The noise, when he hit it with that electric blast."

"Then we better go too!" cried Spark.

I walked over to Fang who was lying on the ground, "You okay?"

"That bastard took my sister!" he snapped, "I am not okay! I going to go after him and…"

"Calm down!" said Rein.

"I CAN'T!" Fang got to his feet, his claws balled up, "My sister has been kidnapped!"

"That's why we're going to help you get her back!" answered Rein.

"What?"

"We got you involved," I explained, "We're going to fix this mess."

"Come on." Rein led the way away from Fang's home. He stopped at the last house at the edge of the village.

"Why are we here?" asked Fang, "No one lives here."

"That is what she wants you to think." Rein rapped on the door, "Icy. It's us."

The door opened and a glaceon poked her head out, and was about to close the door when Rein grabbed it, "We need your help."

"No," said Icy. Rein rolled his eyes and took the pouch of money Merle gave us and handed to Icy. Icy smiled, and checked the coins, "Well come in."

We stepped inside Icy's house. And true to her name the small house was filled with ice. From an ice couch, to an ice bed. There was even an ice lamp in a corner of the room.

"Looks like you haven't changed one bit!" laughed Rein.

"No I haven't. Now what do you want?"

"The Purity Organization took his sister," Rein gestured to Fang.

"So you want me to take you to the base?"

"Correct."

Icy smiled, "Well, since you have paid me, I guess I will. Just let me get ready." Icy started packing some things.

"Who is she?" Fang whispered to me.

"Icy is an assassin like us. But unlike us, she used to be a member of the Purity Organization."

Fang stiffened, "But then we can't trust her!"

"Yes we can," I said, "She left them years ago. And Rein knew her since they were kids. And since Rein trusts her, I trust her."

Fang glanced at Icy, "I guess… she would be helpful."

Icy slung a pack over her shoulder, "Come on." She opened her door and stepped outside, "We have a little girl to save."


	6. The Journey Begins

"So, what's the plan?" asked Rein.

"Well," began Icy, "We should head to the port city of Ocena, get on a ship there and sail to the country of Isan." We all groaned. "What's wrong?"

"We kind of had a job there," explained Spark.

Icy groaned, "Can you make my life any more difficult!?"

"Well we're sorry for not knowing my sister was going to be kidnapped!" snapped Fang.

Icy thought for a second, "I guess then we're going to have to take the land route." Icy turned to Fang, "You live in this town right? Any way you can get us a carriage or something?"

Fang nodded, "Yeah. There's a small business in town."

"Good," said Icy, "Tell them to get two carriages ready."

Fang raced away.

Fifteen minutes later Fang had gotten two olden style carriages. A Rapidash was attached to each carriage. "Where do you wish to go?" asked a Rapidash.

"To Beran," answered Icy.

"Beran!" stuttered the Rapidash, "That's about a two month journey!"

Icy took out the money we had given her, "One month."

The two Rapidash's eyes widen as they saw the amount of money in the bag. "Well I guess we could," said one of the Rapidashes.

"Great!" smiled Icy, "Alright everyone. Into the carriages!" Rein and Icy got into one of the carriages while Spark, Fang and I got into the other. And our journey began to the city of Beran.

Yashi

Yashi was standing across the interrogation table. Merle was sitting across from him, her paws were pawcuffed. "So," began Yashi, "Who are these assassins?"

Merle stayed silent. Yashi took a large bag of coins and plopped it onto the table, "Now will you tell me?"

Merle laughed and leaned back against the chair, "You really think I'll tell you if you give me lots of money? What a laugh. All you police people think we would rat out assassins for money."

"Well you will right?"

Merle shook her head, "No way. We never rat out our assassins and I will never betray their trust."

Yashi groaned. He thought it would be easy to get information out of her. "You know you will be in pain if you don't obey me here?"

Merle stayed silent. Yashi called in the Blaziken, "Do _it," _he ordered.

The Blaziken grabbed Merle roughly and dragged her into the adjacent room. Merle stiffened. The walls of the room was a pure silver. The Blaziken took her to a wall where some pawcuffs were. The Blaziken attached them to her paws. "Well," He picked up a whip off the floor, "I'm sorry."

Merle bit her lip and tried not to scream as the whip slashed her fur over and over. When the Blaziken saw the whip wasn't doing much, he dropped it and picked up an iron bar instead. "Well, I just hope you don't die!" He slammed the bar downwards on her arm.

Sky

I peeked out of the carriage's window. Outside were miles and miles of rolling hills. The sun was disappearing behind some of the hills. "Sir?" asked the Rapidash pulling our carriage, "Is it alright to stop here for the night?"

"Fine by us," I answered. The Rapidashs pulled to a stop and we climbed out. The Rapidashs unattached themselves from their carriages.

We all set up camp near the carriages. The grass was really soft to sit on. "Man this is the life!" said Spark.

"We better have someone as the night watch."

"I'll take first shift," I offered. I sat there under the starry skies while everyone fell asleep. It was peaceful. A kind of peace I hardly ever found in my line of work. I got up. I heard a noise in the distance. Barking.

"What's that?" groaned Rein waking up.

"I think we have a problem," I said.

Rein quickly woke up the Rapidashes and told them to get the carriages ready. He then woke up Icy, Spark and Fang.

"Those barks sound like Arcanines," commented Icy.

"I'll bet my tail spikes that their Purity Organization Arcanines," said Spark.

Soon we could see the Arcanines moving quickly towards us. "Damn!" cursed Rein. He turned to the Rapidashs. They were too far away to see the battle from their position. "Let's get this done."

We activated our abilities and Fang drew his axe. "Umm Icy, what's your weapon?" wondered Fang.

Icy laughed, "You'll see."

We jumped into action. My spikes tearing into the fur of any Arcanine that got close. Spark was next to me doing the same. Rein was further away. Fang was swinging his axe like a mad pokemon and he was landing some blows as well. Icy let off a blue blast from her mouth. Any Arcanine it hit was turned into a block of ice. Icy's tail started to glow and she hit all of the frozen Arcanines with her tail, causing them to shatter into hundreds of pieces. Way more gruesome than our way of fighting. I dodged left to get away from an Arcanine, when another clamped his jaw around my arm. I cried out in pain and used my free arm to slash him in the face. He released my arm and howled. That was the last sound he ever made. We battled on and on. The Arcanines seemed never ending. However after a while they began to thin out and Fang killed the last one.

We were all panting. The battle had worn us out. I took a roll of bandages from my pack and wrapped it around my still bleeding arm.

"What the heck was that!" cried Fang, "They tried to kill us!"

"What do you think?" said Icy, "They probably know we were going to come to their hideout."

"Uhhhh." We whirled around and saw the two Rapidashes standing there in shock.

Rein sighed and walked over, "Sorry bout this." He shoved his claws into their hearts and they fell without a sound.

"I guess we have to travel on foot now," sighed Spark, "Man!"

"Come on," Icy led the way back to the road, "We'll find help in the next town."

And so we turned our back on the bloody fields and continued our quest on to the city of Beran.


	7. A Memory He Wishes To Forget

S**tuff about a character's past…**

The town we had entered was more like a small city. Pokemon were everywhere, doing last minute shopping for the day. Paper lanterns were everywhere. And I mean everywhere. "Wonder if there is a festival going on?" wondered Spark.

A nearby Treecko heard her, "Oh there is. It's the light festival."

"Light festival?" wondered Rein.

"It's a festival where we celebrate the coming of summer. Now excuse me, I need to get ready." The Treecko hurried away.

"What should we do?" I asked, "I mean we could stay for the festival."

"Fine by me," said Icy, "It looks like we won't get any help until morning anyhow."

Rein took out our bag of money and handed each of us fifteen coins, "Go have fun," he growled.

"Are you sure?" asked Fang, "I mean this is-"

Rein gave him a look that said _Shut up_. "We'll meet back here in two hours." And with that we all split off in our own directions.

Fang

Fang was walking through the town when he noticed a crowd gathered near a stage. _"I wonder what's going on over there?" _ He slipped into the crowd and pushed his way to the front and almost fell over. It was a couple of dancers. Two Altarias were dancing, their cloud like wings flapping around beautifully. But what caught Fang's eye was a Swablu. She was also dancing and her moves seemed to make Fang enter a trance. Before he knew it the dance was over and pokemon started walking away from the stage looking for other forms of entertainment. The Altarias were cleaning up some props they had used, when one of them noticed Fang.

"May I help you?"

Fang pointed to the Swablu, "Who…who is she?"

The Altaria chuckled, then called, "Hey Tina. There's a handsome guy here."

Fang felt his cheeks turn red as the Swablu named Tina came over. "Hello."

"Uh hi," stammered Fang.

"You go on ahead," said an Altaria.

"Thanks sis!" Tina flew off the stage and landed next to Fang, "Want to enjoy the festival together?"

"Sure."

Sky

I looked around the many games to play. I wasn't really interested. After living most of life killing pokemon, I guess normal things were hard for me. I noticed Spark at a both throwing darts at bulls-eyes. She got it at the exact center every time. "Geez," I murmured, "Is it even fair for her to even be playing that game?"

The Kadabra handed her a stuffed doll of a Manaphy. "Thanks!" Spark accepted the doll and ran over to me, "Hey! Look what I won!"

"I see," I said, "But do you really think you should be playing games? I mean it is kind of unfair."

"No it isn't!" huffed Spark, shoving the Manaphy doll in my hands, "And just for that you are going to hold all the prizes I win!"

"What!" I protested. Spark grabbed my paw and dragged me after her.

Rein

Rein handed Icy the one of the ice pops he had bought. They were sitting on a small hill over looking a river. Pokemon children were playing with boats on it. "This kind of reminds you of the place we grew up don't it?" asked Icy.

Rein sucked on his ice pop, "A little," he admitted.

"Come on," purred Icy, "It looks totally like Yana."

Rein stopped sucking his ice pop and let it hang from his mouth, "I don't want to think about that. I broke all ties from Yana ever since…"

"Ever since that day," whispered Icy. Her blue eyes searched her old friend, "You have changed… Tor."

Rein jumped to his paws in anger, "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT NAME AGAIN!"

Icy blinked, obviously surprised by his response but refused to show it on her face, "Why? Why do you want to hide the past? It's where you grew up!"

Rein turned to his friend angrily, "Why do you have to bring this up all of a second?"

"Because…I'm thinking of going back, and I was hoping you will got with me."

"I can't," said Rein… and his mind drifted off to that memory.

Rein Flashback

_"Tor! Come on!" Tor peeked out of his room's window and saw Icy waving her tail at him in the street, "We're going to be late!"_

_"Coming!" Tor hurried down the stairs of his two story house. He stopped in front of a shrine near the door. A picture of two Zangooses was on the shrine. Tor bowed. "Mother, Father, hope you are doing well," he whispered, before leaving the house. _

_"You know you could live at my house," said Icy, "Why are you living here alone?"_

_"Because my parents built this house Icy. And I want to live in it. What other reason do you want?"_

_They headed for the school, a tall building in the northern part of the village. Along the way Tor said hello to anyone he met. "What is with you? Is something going on today?"_

_"Today seems like a good day," answered Tor._

_After school they were walking home together, when they noticing a Luxray wearing a copper band around one of his paws was yelling at a Kirlia shopkeeper. "I can't give it to you for that price!" cried the Kirlia, "It's too-" _

_The Luxray's paw shot out and connected with the Kirlia's face sending her into a pile of fruit. "How dare you talk like that to one of the Purity Orgnaization! I'll kill you!"_

_"Oh my god!" cried Icy._

_Tor didn't know what he was doing. He took a step forward, "Leave her alone."_

_"Tor!" cried Icy, "What are you doing?!"_

_The Luxray smirked, "Well, looks like a little boy is challenging one of the Purity Organization members. Run along home little boy." Tor stood his ground, "Well if not!" The Luxray dropped into a hunter's crouch and pounced. _

_"TOR!" screamed Icy._

_Tor held out a paw and his claw increased in length. The Luxray screamed as the claw slashed through him cutting him in two. He fell to the ground, the life draining out of him. "You are one of them," he whispered, then laughed, "Don't worry more of us will-" The Luxray fell and didn't speak._

_Tor looked down at his long claw, then looked at Icy, who was staring at him in shock. "How… could you always…"_

_Tor nodded, "My parents told me to never use them in front of other-" He noticed the look of horror on the Kirlia's face._

_"What are you?" she whispered._

_Villagers were gathering around. All of them whispering to each other. "But I protected you!" protested Tor._

_The Kirlia got up and ran into the crowd of villiagers, "Stay away from me you monster!"_

_Tor froze, "Am I a monster?" He looked at his long claw. "No I am not."_

_A Combusken cautiously walked forward with a pitchfork, "Stay away from us!"_

_"But I'm not!" Tor cried, forcing his claw to retreat. But the villagers' cries where getting to him. "I'm not!" He raced away from them towards his home. He could faintly hear the sounds of footsteps behind him. He reached his home and ran inside. _

_Icy waited outside. "Oh Tor," she whispered, "Please. Please come- Tor?"_

_Tor stepped outside his house a pack slung over his shoulder, "Icy. Do you hate me as well?"_

_"I can't hate you!" cried Icy, "Because…well because we're friends! The villagers will understand! Someday! They will understand!"_

_Tor shook his head, "I am sorry. But I can't stay in this village." He started walking out of town when Icy stepped in front of him, "Are you going to try and stop me?"_

_"I know I can't but," tears started sliding down from Icy's big blue eyes, "Please stay… I know I can't stop you but please!"_

_Tor walked around her, "I am sorry but I can't." He walked off into the sunset…_

Rein

"Rein."

Rein snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

"What about those kids? Spark and Sky? Why are they with you anyway?"

Rein looked at a huge clock above the river, "Come on, it's time to go back."

"Rein!"

Rein stared at his old friend, "Let's just say someone trained us."

"But why are they with you?" pushed Icy, "Why-"

Rein stopped her with a wave of his paw, "Let's just say that out of the three of us, I had it easy."


	8. A Legend Is Told

**I pushed on and finally finished Chapter 8!**

Fang

"Oh crap!" groaned Fang looking at a clock over a river.

"What's wrong?" asked Tina, her fluffy wings spread wide.

"I have to go. I'm sorry."

Tina grabbed his arm, "Why? Are you meeting someone?"

"I told my friends I would meet them somewhere," Fang paused for a second, _"Friends? Do I consider them my friends? They aren't exactly the friendy type"._

"Well I hope we can see each other again," said Tina, "I had a lot of fun tonight." She smiled, "See you again!"

Fang waved goodbye before hurrying back to the entrance of the small city.

Sky

Spark and I were waiting near the gate exit of the city. We saw Rein and Icy walking over, and Fang was running. "Sorry I'm late," said Fang, "I met… this girl and I kind of lost track of time."

"You didn't tell her anything, did you?" I asked.

"No way!" cried Fang, "She would never believe me!"

"Good thing you didn't," said Rein, "Otherwise we would have to exterminate her."

Fang stiffened, "Don't you dare!"

"Are we done fighting?" snapped Icy, suddenly all business, "I propose we walk."

"What?" cried Spark, "Do you know how far it is!?"

Icy glared at Spark, "We don't have much of a choice. If we take ponytas or a carriage then we would have to kill them. That will lead a trail right to us!"

"I agree," said Rein thoughtfully, "It might give us a little cover from the Purity Organization."

I nodded in agreement, "So we set out tomorrow?"

"Yes," agreed Rein, "Let us rest in this town tonight."

Yashi

Yashi stepped into the silver room. Merle was still clamped onto the wall. She was bleeding heavily and her arms were broken. Her breathing was slow. "I told you not to kill her," snapped Yashi.

"She isn't dead," the Blaziken pointed out.

"She is at death's door!" snapped Yashi, "I can't get information out of her like this! Get her down and care for her wounds!"

"Uh sir?" a Flygon poked his head into the room, keeping his large eyes away from the limp body on the wall, "More bodies have been found. Two Rapidashes."

Yashi hurried out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Get me a Rapidash ready. I want to see this myself."

"Yes sir," The Flygon hurried away.

Yashi entered his office and picked up the picture of his wife and child, "Don't worry," he whispered, "I will be back soon."

Sky

The next morning we left a small inn and headed down a dirt path. The sun was shining overhead and around the path were miles and miles of farmland. Tauros were pulling plows in every direction we looked.

"The sky is lovely," sang Spark, "On the eastern sky. The world is turning! On the end of time! The birds fly! To tomorrow! To the peach of the nighttime!"

"What is that song?" interrupted Fang.

"It's a song my mama used to sing to me," answered Spark.

"Oh! Then how is-" Rein shot him a look and Fang fell silent. I knew why Rein did that. Spark's past shouldn't be brought up.

We continued to walk for a mile, the only voice was Spark's singing. The sun began to dip in the west. "Where can we sleep?" wondered Icy, looking around. We were still in farmland so there were no trees to sleep in.

"Sleeping out in the open is out of the question," said Rein.

"Hey, why don't we ask that old man?" Fang pointed to a Sceptile sitting on the side of the road. A large brown hat covered his head and he was covered in a brown rag.

"Worth a shot," I walked over, "Umm excuse me?"

The old Sceptile looked up, "My, it's a young one! Why are you talking to littl' old me?"

"Do you know a place we can spend the night?" asked Spark.

The Sceptile blinked his old eyes, "Well yes I do." He got to his feet and I swear, I could hear his bones creaking. "Follow me." He slowly walked to a small hut with us trailing a couple of feet behind him. The hut was made from old timber and was worn away in some places. The ceiling was made from straw. The Sceptile opened the door and stepped inside, "Come on in."

We stepped inside. "Wow," gasped Spark, "It's really homey in here!"

It was true. The inside of the hut had a large rug in the middle of the floor. A small stove and fridge were in one corner and a fireplace in the other. It wasn't much but it had an aura about it.

The Sceptile went to the fridge, removed a pot out of it and put it on the stove. "Some soup will be ready soon!"

"Why are you helping us?" growled Rein.

"Why shouldn't I? Travelers need help on their journeys," he answered.

"He probably is just a lone guy living here," I whispered to Rein, "He doesn't seem like a member of the Purity Organization."

After a couple of minutes a wonderful smell wafted from the pot. The old Sceptile poured it into six bowls and handed one to everyone. Spark was the first to eat it, "This is good!" she exclaimed.

"Why thank you," laughed the Sceptile.

I looked down at the bowl. In it was the soup- a brown broth with vegetables and some meat of some sort. I took the spoon, and scooped it into the soup, then brought it to my mouth. It was really good.

"So what's your name?" asked Fang.

"Just call me Leaf," answered the Sceptile.

"So Leaf, do you live here by yourself?" asked Icy.

"Yes. I sit here and tell stories to travelers."

"Can you tell us one?" asked Fang.

Leaf smiled. He cleared his throat and began, "This story takes place after the God Pokemon creates our land. He created many pokemon to inhabit the land he created. However his true treasures were the ones he called Legendary Pokemon. The Legendary Pokemon had abilities far superior to the normal pokemon, and they ruled the other pokemon. Some ruled them peacefully while others ruled as a tyrant. However as the years past, the legendary pokemon learned they had a longer life span than the other pokemon. Unlike regular pokmeon who could live for maybe fifty to a hundred years, the legendaries could live for thousands. Some became selfish and started a war with the peacefully ones. The war ravaged the land and the God pokemon, horrified his children would do such an evil dead disappeared, leaving the pokemon to sort out their own differences. The war ended a year later in a draw. Both sides had lost many legendaries and there wasn't even left so they could reproduce. It was then that some legendaries choose to mate with regular pokemon. This resulted in their children being more powerful then their regular pokemon parent and some children even had long lifespans. However one thing remained the same for all of the children. They were all the regular pokemon. None of the children born was a legendary pokemon. Only a regular one with extraordinary abilities. The legendary pokemon seemed to disappear after that and no one knows where they went. Some chose to remain in our world and govern distant lands. Like Queen Ivrer- a Lugia. The ruler of the country of Kasal. But the children of the legendaries continued to live, passing on the legendary traits to their children." Leaf finished his soup, "That is your story."

Rein, Spark and I looked at each other, the same thoughts going through each of our minds. _"Where we the children of legendary pokemon?"_


	9. Kidnapped!

**Here is Chapter 9. I am facing writer's block, so sorry if it's bad! **

Sky

The next morning we left Leaf's house and walked on the dirt path. "How long do we have to travel like this?" asked Fang, looking at the sky, covered in dark clouds, "We should have stayed at Leaf's place."

"No way," snapped Icy, "Only one night at each place."

I heard something crack behind us. I stopped and whirled around. Only the dirt path going on for miles is what I saw.

"What is it?" asked Rein.

"I thought I heard something," I answered, my red eyes looking around for moment of any sort. Nothing caught my eyes.

"Like what?" asked Spark.

"There!" yelled Icy, her tail flicked to a hill, where a dark shadow ducked behind.

"Whose that?" wondered Fang. He noticed us getting into our assassinate position. "What are you guys doing?"

"Whoever it is, is probably up to no good," growled Rein, "Why would they hide?"

Fang immediately took his axe out of its sheath, "Uh Sky? Can you hear them?"

I closed my eyes. I knew Spark and Rein would cover me if anyone attacked. I heard someone walking through long grass. Whoever it was, was riding a Rapidash. There were maybe three, four at the most. I heard something clank against the armor they were wearing. They had weapons. Spears maybe. It was hard to tell.

"AHH!" I opened my eyes and looked over at Fang. A rope was around one of his legs and it was dragging him to the hill.

"Hold on boy!" Rein extended his claw and tried to cut the rope, however it wouldn't cut.

"It's made from a rare ore!" informed Icy grabbing Fang's arm with her tail and tried to pull him in the opposite direction, "It won't break!"

Spark, Rein and I quickly grabbed Fang's arms and pulled. Whoever was on the other end pulled back. "Spark," I ordered, "Go get 'em!"

Spark let go of the rope and raced to the hill, her tail spikes extending, sparks flying from her yellow cheeks.

I noticed something glint from behind the hill. "SPARK!" I cried. She didn't hear me. An arrow flew at Spark and struck her in the shoulder. She fell to the ground and cried out in pain. I raced over to the Pachirisu, my paw spikes growing longer. An arrow went flying at me, but I was ready. I caught it with a paw, and did a complete 360 to stop the momentum before throwing it back. I heard one of them cry out and fall. "Are you okay?" I asked Spark, carefully removing the arrow.

"Fine," panted Spark, "But…"

"FANG!" We turned around to see a cloaked and masked figure on a Rapidash appear from out of nowhere and grab Fang. The masked rider hurried back over the hills.

However we could not chase after them for many different pokemon from the Purity Organization seemed to appear on the many hills. Rein and Icy ran over to us.

"This is not going well," said Rein.

**Sorry that it is really short. Like I said, Writer's block. But don't worry, the next one will be longer!**


	10. Seperated Allies

**Finally reached double digits! Wow, I didn't think I would be able to get this far! Who knew playing two hours of Rune Factory actually gives you ideas for stories!**

**There is a poll up for you Assassin Tales readers so go and vote!**

Fang

The cloaked figure shoved Fang into a cage. Fang banged his head on the metal bars sending a clang through the dark forest. Fang saw the cloaked figure head to a campfire where other cloaked figures were. Fang could also see a couple of Rapidashes sleepin under a large tree. Ropes were around their necks and they were tied to the tree. Fang also noticed a cage next to him. He saw a Charmander watching him curiously from inside the cage. "So why did they got you?" asked the Charmander.

"Well, I have no idea," Fang reached for his axe but realized it was gone, "Hey! Where's my axe?"

"They got it," The Charmander pointed to the cloaked figures.

"Great," groaned Fang massaging the back of his head, "So, who are you?"

"Senri. I from land in north. Don't speak language well."

"I can see that," murmured Fang, "So, why did they catch you?"

"They said I half legendary."

Fang jumped up. However since he was in a cage, he banged his head against the top bars. "OW!" he gripped his head painfully. The cloaked figures glanced over for a second before returning to their conversation. "Are you half-legendary?" whispered Fang.

"I don't know," answered Senri. He fell silent as a cloaked figure walked over to them. The cloaked figure shoved a plate with bread on it in each of their cages.

"Don't want you two to starve," he said.

"Why did you capture me?" snapped Fang.

The cloaked figure laughed, "Because you are Yuana's sister."

Fang growled, "If you hurt her in any way…I will…"

"What?" laughed the Purity Organization member, "Kill me? You aren't an assassin like those three. They probably have to push you just to make you kill someone!"

"Assassin?" whispered Senri. He backed to the edge of his cage, his eyes warily watching Fang.

Fang growled angrily, "It is none of your business!"

The cloaked figure laughed again, "No, but you are my business. At least we think you are."

"What do you mean?" snapped Fang.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you since you are coming with us. We think your sister and you are half-legendary."

Sky

"Well," commented Icy, "That was annoying."

Surrounding us were the dead bodies of hundreds of pokemon. We were covered in blood as well. Spark was clutching her shoulder painfully. "We better get that treated," I said.

"But what about Fang?" asked Spark, "He's still out there. Captured by that damn Organization."

"But your shoulder looks bad," I said, "We should get you to a doctor."

"But what about Fang!" protested Spark.

"It won't help us if you get sick!" snapped Rein, "I think we should split up. Sky and I will go after those Purity Organization members while Icy, you take Spark to the next town."

I shot a glance at Rein. He trusted Icy enough that he would let her take an injured Spark? "Are you sure?" I asked, "Shouldn't one of us take Spark instead?"

Rein shot daggers at me with his red eyes and I fell silent, "Alright," he ordered, "You two get going. We'll head in the direction that Rapidash went."

"Got it," said Icy, "Come on Spark. Let's go." Icy placed her long tail on Spark's other shoulder and began to lead the Pachirisu away.

Rein turned to me, "Come on." We headed for the hills in the direction that the Rapidash went, "How many hours of night left?"

I checked the sky. It was starting to lighten up, "Maybe a couple of hours. Not many."

Rein growled angrily, "Not much time." Over the hills we saw a forest. "So, that's where they are hiding."

We entered the forest, carefully looking around for any traps or triggers of any kind. "I bet they think we're dead," I said.

"Well, then at least we have some advantage." We headed through the forest our eyes and ears perked to any sound.

Merle

Merle opened her eyes. She looked around, "Damn." Merle was in a hospital room tied to a bed. She couldn't feel her arms at all. "That bastard broke my arms! When I meet Sky, Rein and Spark again, I'm going to ask them to kill him and I will even pay them extra!" Merle heard a voice and turned her head to the sliding door. A Chansey came into the room, a clipboard in her hand. A red pendant was around her neck.

"So, you're awake! That's good!" laughed the Chansey.

"Well," smiled Merle, "Are you just going to stand there or help me out?"

The Chansey removed the ropes tying Merle to the bed, "You know, it is really annoying when our deal finders get caught you know?"

"I know what you mean," said Merle getting up, "But I won't be able to climb out or anything."

"Don't worry bout it," said the Chansey, "All you have to do is die!"

Sky

"Look!" whispered Rein pointing one of his long claws at some smoke funneling into the sky, "I'll bet you my claws that's them."

"They are pretty stupid," I said, "Who leaves an obvious trail like that?"

"Remember, they think we are dead," reminded Rein. We slipped into a bush and peeked out. I could see some Rapidashes and two cloaked figures. In the corner of the clearing were Fang and a Charmander in a cage. I nodded to Rein and I extended my spikes and Rein's claws got longer. We jumped into the clearing taking the two cloaked figures by surprise. They went down without a sound. The Rapidashes reared and tried to get away but the rope tying them to the tree held them in place. Rein went to take care of them while I freed the Charmander and Fang.

"You okay?"

"Never better," said Fang. He looked around, "Hey! Where's Spark and Icy?"

"They are going to a town to find a doctor for Spark's wound," I explained. I noticed the Charmander cowering in the corner, "Hey, who's this guy?"

"His name is Senri," explained Fang, "He comes from the North and he told me that these guys captured him because they thought he might be a half-legendary… as well as my sister…"

I fell silent, shocked by this information. The fact that Fang might be related to a legendary is astounding! Rein walked over to us, "We better go."

"Yeah," I agreed, "But what do we do bout him?" I gestured to Senri, "The Purity Organization thinks he is a half legendary."

"In that case, I think we should leave him here," said Rein, "We already attract too much attention as it is."

"We can't!" cried Fang, "We can't just leave him here!"

"Yes we can," growled Rein, "And we will. Come on you two." Rein and I started to walk away while Fang stayed close to Senri. Rein paused and said, "Well, what about your sister?"

Fang stiffened. I knew that he knew that he couldn't save his sister without our help. He took one last look at Senri before following us out of the forest.


	11. Betrayed!

**There is a new poll and it is important for the next chapter. –gasp- foreshadowing!**

Spark

Icy lead Spark down a road. They could see the peaks of houses over a hill. "Looks like we're almost to a town," commented Icy, glancing down at Spark's shoulder wound. The bleeding had stopped but the area around it was turning blue.

"I'm so happy," smiled Spark, "Finally! I was starting to get tired!"

Icy smiled, "Well I hope you don't collapse before we get there."

"Don't worry!" Spark held out a paw, her squirrel-like tail swishing behind her, "I have had wounds before! I will be fine!" Spark's ears twitched. She heard the sound of footsteps behind them. Spark looked back but there was nothing on the hills.

"What's wrong?" asked Icy.

Spark shrugged, wincing as pain ran up her shoulder, "I thought I heard something. Probably nothing.." The Pachirisu laughed, "I don't have excellent hearing like Sky! So it probably was nothing."

Icy laughed as well, "Yes it probably was nothing."

"Well then let's go!" Spark continued down the path with Icy a couple of steps behind her. A couple of steps later Icy stopped in her tracks. Spark stopped and looked back, "Something wrong Icy?"

Icy was staring at the ground. She looked up her blue eyes cold, she took another step back. Suddenly a group of cloaked figures seemed to appear out of nowhere and surrounded Spark. They were all different sizes and shapes however each of them had a gold band on them somewhere. "Purity Organization!" hissed Spark, she glanced at Icy who was standing outside the circle. "Icy! A little help!"

Icy smiled a cold, cruel smile and said, "Sorry Spark." One of the cloaked figures handed Icy a gold band. However hers was studded with rubies. A symbol of a high class member of the Purity Organization.

Spark gasped, "No way!" She immediately extended her tail spikes. However one of the cloaked figures stuck a syringe in her tail. Spark felt her limbs go numb. She was feeling really sleepy. The last thing she saw was Icy's smile before she fell into the darkness of slumber.

Sky

We were walking down the dirt path when the Charmander ran over to us. "Senri!" gasped Fang.

"I go with you," panted Senri, "You kill, but not me. I go home to north."

"Arceus! How many random pokemon keep coming with us!" growled Rein, "This is getting annoying!"

"But he can't do anything," I protested, "And he might be a half-legendary. Then we can find out if we're half-legendary as well."

"We have to hurry!" said Fang, "My sister…they… I hope they haven't done anything to her."

"Don't worry," growled Rein. He flicked a claw to Senri, "Come on."

Senri bowed, "Thank you for kindness."

The four of us continued on the path. About half the day later we saw Icy by the side of the road. Her fur was mattered and bloody in some places. She looked up at us, "Oh thank Arceus!" Icy ran over to us.

"Where's Spark?" I asked, looking around, "And what happened to you?"

"The Purity Organization attacked and they captured Spark!" exclaimed Icy, "I tried everything I could but they still captured her!"

"This is bad," whispered Rein and I was quick to agree. If Spark was captured and it woke up… we would have more problems on our hand.

"We have to save her!" cried Fang.

"I don't know if we should," I answered, "I mean they probably think we will go after her."

"But she's one of your teammates!" cried Fang, "How could you leave her? Do you assassins have no heart? You are all-"

Quicker than a striking Arbok Rein punched Fang in the face. Fang fell to the ground, blood coming out of his jaw, "You fool!" spat Rein, "You don't know anything about what is going on! Spark isn't like us! She isn't like any pokemon alive!"

Fang was in shock, and I couldn't blame him. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Icy and Senri were surprised as well. "What are you talking about?" asked Icy, "How is she different?"

"We can't tell you," I answered, "It's a matter of trust."

"Pokemon," Senri pointed to an old Sceptile walking up the road.

"Hey! It's Leaf!" I exclaimed. The Sceptile paused near Fang and helped the Gabite to his feet.

"Well, looks like one of you has gone missing," Leaf examined Fang's jaw.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Rein.

"I think you should ask the king for help."

"The king? You mean the king of this land?" I asked.

Leaf chuckled, "Of course. He will help you."

"Why should we trust you?" snapped Icy.

"Assassins." We froze. "Looks like I was correct. You are all assassins. Well except for that Charmander."

"How did you know?" asked Rein.

"I was one in my younger days," answered Leaf, "But now I am too old for that."

"You're Leaf of the Winds!" I exclaimed. Leaf of the Winds was an assassin legend. Never once has he been caught and never has he ever failed on a mission. He was every assassin's idol and we were no different.

"My! I haven't been called that in years!" Leaf sat on the ground and pointed to the left, where a swampy marsh was. "Go that way."

"I think we should stay on the trail!" put in Icy.

Leaf glanced suspiciously at the Glaceon before saying, "No. Go through the marsh. But be careful."

Rein and I nodded in agreement, "Looks like we're going that way."

"I follow," said Senri.

Fang spat blood on the ground, "Count me in. Icy?"

"I have to go do something. I'll catch up with you later." The Glaceon raced away down the dirt path.

"Wonder where she is going?" I asked.

"Good luck," whispered Leaf watching us disappear into the marsh.


	12. A Power Unleashed

**Chapter 12! The winner of the poll is Groudon! Onward to the chapter!**

Sky

We waded through knee-high marshy ground. Well for me it was knee high, as well as Fang and Rein. It rose up higher on Senri, who was sticking his tail out of the murky water. The sun was beating down above us. I swear we were sweating out of our fur!

"Did you think it was kind of strange that Leaf sent us through a swamp?" asked Fang.

"There was something odd with Icy," I said, "She was acting a bit strange."

"But we should try to save Spark!" protested Fang, for the tenth time.

"Out of the question!" roared Rein, "We can't tell you why but I don't want to be around when that thing wakes up!"

"Thing?" asked Senri, almost slipping but Fang caught him.

"She grew up in a lab," answered Rein, "As an experiment."

I shot a glance at him but he waved his claw at me. I knew he wouldn't tell them anymore.

"A lab?" asked Fang, "You mean like a research lab?"

"Sorry that's all you are getting," answered Rein., "Hey! We almost reached the other side!"

"Finally!" I cried from the back, my paws were hurting from walking through this slimly liquid. We pulled out onto the land and collapsed. A mist seemed to form around us.

"Geez! I never tried walking through a marsh before and I don't want to do that again!" said Fang.

"Don't you think it's odd," I said, "We haven't seen any pokemon while we were in the marsh."

"And this mist," growled Rein, "It doesn't seem normal."

"Come on," said Fang, "It's just mist. What can happen-"

We heard a cry and some dark figure seemed to swoop out of nowhere and grab Senri. Senri struggled in its grip as it began to fly away. "After it!" We raced after the dark figure but it rose higher and higher. I created an aura sphere in my paw and flung it at the dark figure. It squawked and faltered in the air, dropping Senri.

"Shit!" cried Rein, "He actually dropped him!" Rein zoomed forward to catch Senri, but I saw something flung itself out of a tree and slam into Rein. Senri fell into a pool of muddy water. I hope he was okay.

I extended my spikes, "Fang! Get ready!" I ordered.

"Uh right!" He drew his ax and we charged towards Rein to defend him. The two figures landed on the ground nearby. I could see that one was a Murkrow and the other a Honchkrow. Great. Murkrow and Honchkrow were one of those pokemon species that still lived in the wild, in trees. They fended for themselves never going into towns or any of the sort. They were also extremely territorial.

"This is bad," I hissed angrily.

Rein had recovered from the slam and he extended his claws, "Alright! You want a piece of me? I'll wipe you out."

"Leave our territory!" hissed the Murkrow, "Now!"

"No way!" snarled Fang, "You could have killed Senri-"

A brilliant red light seemed to come out of the pool where Senri had fallen. All of us stared in awe as Senri climbed out. However he seemed different. His tail flame was glowing brighter than before and his fur seemed more redder than orange. He opened his eyes. We all cried out in shock. His blue eyes were no longer blue. Now they were shining golden. I felt a presence behind the Charmander, guiding his every steps. The presence of a powerful being. Senri took a step forward, the grass at his feet died instantly.

"What's going on?" cried the Honchkrow, "What's happened?"

However we were unable to give an answer. Senri took another step forward and lifted one of his hands. Long claws seemed to extend from his hand. He swung the claw downwards and an energy wave seemed to shot out of his claws. Before the Honchkrow and Murkrow could move the attack engulfed them in a brilliant light. I closed my eyes, the light too bright. I opened my eyes when the light was gone. The Murkrow and Honchkrow were gone. Senri turned to us and took a threatening step forward…

Yashi

Yashi cried out in shock as he read the letter before him. It said that the deal finder girl Merle had died. "Great!" he groaned, "My one link, gone." Yashi was near an old timber house. He had knocked on the door but he got no answer. He saw an old scepetile walking the dirt path towards him. The sceptile paused when he noticed Yashi.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can," Yashi walked over to the old Sceptile and took a note path out of the breast pocket of his trench coat. "Have you seen anything weird around here? Like anyone killing anyone else?"

The sceptile eyed him suspiciously, all friendliness gone from his eyes, "Why do you wish to know?" he asked cautiously.

"There have been a string of killings lately all made by the same assassin or multi assassins. I have been put on the case to find them."

"Well then I have no information for you," said the sceptile coldly, "Excuse me." He tried to walk past Yashi but the granbull stepped in front of him.

"I think you know something," said Yashi.

"I am afraid you are mistaken," said the sceptile, "Now excuse me. I need to be somewhere."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Yashi took a pair of handcuffs from a pocket, "You are coming to the police station with me and we are going to have a nice long chat. Now we can do this the easy or the hard way."

The sceptile laughed, "Well, I haven't been challenged like this in years! Hope I'm not too rusty! Want to put up a good fight for you young'un"

Yashi was getting suspicious of this sceptile now. He was too confident of himself. Like he knew Yashi was no match for him. Yashi put the handcuffs away and got ready to use a take down.

The sceptile's arm leaves began to glow and they formed a leaf blade. He charged forward with the speed of a younger pokemon. He struck Yashi in the chest sending him flying. Yashi hit a tree and blood spewed out of his mouth. His vision faded as the sceptile walked away.


	13. Evera Boarding School

**I'm not feeling well but I decided to write a chapter anyway!**

Sky

We took a cautious step back as Senri came closer and closer, his golden eyes blazing. "Hey Senri?" asked Fang, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Senri took another step forward, ignoring Fang's words.

"We may have to fight him," growled Rein, "Although I don't see much chance of us wining."

"Maybe we should just bolt," I suggested, "It would be better than going into a fight where we will clearly lose."

"But we can't leave Senri like this!" complained Fang.

"If we stay he'll kill us!" snapped Rein, "And sorry for saying this, but I don't want to die!"

Senri took another step forward and paused. His eyes changed from golden to blue, his tail flame reduced and his fur became more orange. "Wha-" He collapsed on the ground.

"Senri!" Fang ran over to the Charmander, "Hey Senri! Wake up! What's wrong?"

We hurried over and I felt Senri's forehead, "He's got a fever."

"We better take him to a doctor," Rein picked up Senri, and flung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I don't think you should do that to a sick person," I informed Rein.

"Whatever, come on."

Since the fog had lifted Fang spotted a large building about a mile away from where we were. We headed for that building. I hoped it wasn't a Purity Organization building. However when we got closer I realized it wasn't. The building was a large one, like a mansion. It was painted a large brown and many windows were in its walls. A huge field spread out to the right and left of it. A large sign was in front of the building. It read _Evera School of Learning._

"So, it's a school," commented Rein, "Well we should be able to get some help here."

We walked to the door, which was made from a sweet smelling wood that I couldn't identify. The door knocker was in the shape of an Eevee head. Fang picked up the knocker and let it drop. A loud bang seemed to erupt from that little knocker. A second later the door opened and an Espeon poked her head out.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her red jewel seemed to glow happily in the sunlight.

"Our friend here is sick," I explained gesturing to Senri, "Can you help him?"

The Espeon seemed to be disturbed that Rein was carrying Senri over his shoulder. "This way." The Espeon gestured for us to enter the building with her lavender forked tail. We stepped inside and were immediately awed. The inside took my breath away. It was a large foyer, with a large staircase in the middle, that lead to higher floors. Glass cases filled with books, instruments and other odds and ends seemed to line all the walls. The foyer seemed to lead off to many halls. The Espeon took us down one on the right. The hall was carpeted and there were many doors on one end and windows on the other. The doors had small windows on the top part of the door and we could see classrooms in every one. "This is a boarding school," explained the Espeon, "The students are at lunch right now so you won't see them in any classroom."

"What do you teach here?" asked Fang.

"Anything," said the Espeon, "Anything there is to be taught, we teach. We also let any pokemon come into this school."

"Wow," I whispered. There were hardly any schools that let any kind of pokemon learn. Usually schools were specialized based on Pokemon species or types.

"Oh sorry!" The Espeon turned around to face us, and dipped her head, "My name is Lacy Evera. And I am the principal of the school."

"I'm Sky, this is Rein, Fang and Senri."

"Wow!" gasped Fang, "You have a last name!"

Last names were only given to those of higher class or former higher class. It symbolized that they were on top. That was why we didn't have a last name. "Are you a former high class?" I asked.

"Yeah," laughed Lacy, "My family owns this boarding school and we all take on the last name Evera. Even those who we marry. Anyway. Here we are!" Lucy's red orb began to glow and the door opened. We saw a Leafeon was wrapping a Pidgey's wing in leaves. He looked up. "Hey Dante! We got a fire patient!"

"Put him on the bed to the left," instructed Dante, "Let me finish treating Wave's bruise first."

Lacy gestured to the bed on the left, "Go ahead. That's our fireproof bed."

Rein dropped Senri on the bed like a sack. "I think you have to be more gentle to a sick person," I informed him.

"Shut up Sky."

Dante finished caring for the Pidgey named Wave, "Now go have lunch. After classes I want you back here."

"Yes Dante sir," The Pidgey hopped off the bed and walked out the door and down the hall.

Dante came over to Senri and examined him over, "He's burning up," he commented, "And that's kind of weird for a fire type." Dante went to a cabinet and took out some bottles with herbs in them, "I should be able to fix him. You three should come back later."

"Don't worry," said Lacy, "Dante is a great healer."

"Oh stop it!" laughed Dante, "I'm not as good as Mud."

Mud was a legendary healer. I didn't know much about her, but it was said she could heal pokemon who have almost died.

"Come on," Lacy led us out of the room, "Your friend will be fine. You are probably hungry." As if on cue Fang's stomach began to growl. He turned a shade of red that would have made a Blaziken jealous. "Well follow me." Lacy led us to a huge cafeteria. Many different pokemon species were seated on thousands of seats eating many different types of food. "We offer many different meals for the many different pokemon species that live here." She took us to the back where an Umbreon and a Jolteon were serving food. "Hey Risa! Ork! These pokemon need food!"

The two pokemon turned to us, "So what would you like?" asked Risa, the Umbreon.

We chose some food and sat down at a table near the back. "What are we doing?" I wondered, "Why are we eating in a Pokemon school?"

"I have no idea," said Rein, picking up his sandwich, "But let's enjoy this while we can."


	14. Defend The School!

**Yay for a snow day!**

Sky

We finished eating and Lacy took us to an empty classroom. The classroom had a large chalkboard on one end and rows and rows of desks on the other. A bookshelf crammed with books was in the corner. "I thought maybe you want to watch a class," said Lacy, "It might be an interesting experience for you."

"I never went to school," I admitted.

"Me neither," said Fang, "My family didn't have much money."

"I did," said Rein, "Until sixth year." He grimaced and I could tell he was remembering that day he killed that Luxray.

"Oh!" exclaimed Lacy as a bell rang from somewhere, "Go grab some seats in the back! The students will be coming in soon." Lacy headed for the door, "I have business to take care of so take care!"

We didn't know why but we sat in three seats in the back. Pokemon began entering the room. We were surprised to see the many Pokemon species. There were fire, normal, flying, bug and even grass type. An eevee sat in a seat next to Fang. "Hey!" said the eevee, "I'm Chris. You?"

"Fang."

"Rein."

"Sky."

"So?" asked Chris, "You three new students or something?"

"We're just here till our friend gets better," explained Fang, "Lacy told us watch the class."

"That's cool!" said Chris, "What are you guys doing? I mean what is your job?"

We glanced at each other. This kid was really nosy. However we didn't need to answer for a Vaporeon and a Flareon entered the room. When they did all the noise in the room stopped. I swear you could hear time ticking away.

"Well," spoke the Vaporeon, "Lacy told me we are going to have observers watching the class today. So welcome."

"My name is Trix and this is Belle," introduced the Flareon, going to the chalk board. Belle went to the bookshelf in the back and took out three identical books with her tail. She balanced the books on her tail as she gave one to Fang, Rein and I.

"Turn to page fifty-four," ordered Belle. We obeyed.

It was a map of the country of Darasal. The country we were currently in. "Is this geography class?" wondered Rein.

Trix opened her mouth and a flame shot out of his mouth and began to singe the chalkboard. A minute later he had created a replica of what was in the book. I got to say I was impressed.

"Now," began Trix, "As we covered last time in class Darasal has three great lakes in the southern region. Can anyone tell me why these lakes are important? Chris?"

Chris jumped onto his desk, "The three lakes are said to be the home of the physic trio. The physic trio is three legendary pokemon that are said to exist from ancient times. They say if you go there with a question it will be answered."

"Good," said Trix, "Now…" I didn't really pay attention as Trix went on about how the lakes benefited pokemon life. I couldn't care less. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Fang was fidgeting. Only Rein seemed to pay attention. I don't understand. How could Pokmeon stay here for hours?

"This is so boring," whispered Fang.

"I agree with you," I whispered back, "I wonder how some Pokemon can stand doing this everyday."

"Would you two be quiet!" hissed Rein, "I'm trying to hear!"

Fang and I stared at Rein. We were both shocked. "Are you sure your-" A huge gong sound suddenly ripped through the school.

"What was that!?" cried Fang.

"Someone is at the door," explained Chris, "That's the doorbell. I wonder who it is?" Chris walked over to the window and peeked outside, "Oh Arceus! It's that Purity Organization person!"

"WHAT!" cried Fang, his hand immediately going for the axe on his back.

"What do you mean?" asked Rein, getting up and checking the window.

"That Organization is trying to close the school," explained Belle, "We have chased them away in the past."

"Not this time," growled Rein.

"What are you talk about?" asked Trix.

"In the shadows. They are hiding in the shadows. They probably are going to take this place by force."

"They can't!" cried Belle, "This school… the children!"

"We won't let them," I got up, "I think we should take care of these unwanted guests."

"I agree," said Fang, also getting up.

"But what can you do?" asked Chris, "They'll slaughter you!"

"Don't worry bout us," Rein ruffled the boy's head and we headed out of the classroom. Rein paused and stuck his head back in, "Tell the students to stay in the classrooms and don't come outside."

We raced towards the entrance of the school. Lacy noticed us just as she was about to open the door. "What's wrong?"

"The Purity Organization wants to take over the school," explained Fang.

"They can't!" cried Lacy.

"Stay inside," I ordered, "It's going to get real messy outside."

"What do you mean?" wondered Lacy.

"Trust me," said Fang removing his axe from its sheath, "Your better off not knowing."

We left a bewildered Espeon and I carefully pushed the door open a crack. When nothing happened I pushed it more, just enough room for the three of us to slip out. Rein closed the door behind us.

"Well, well. Didn't expect to see you here."

Fang tightened his grip on his axe, "Cilo!" he spat.

The Gallade shrugged, "Why do you have to be so mad?"

"You took away my sister!" Fang took a step forward, "And Spark as well! You will pay!"

Cilo laughed and shifted into a battle pose, "Bring it on little boy. Hey! You all! Let's wipe them out then take over the school!"

We didn't move as Pokemon came out of the shadows ranging from dark types, fighting, poison and even some electric pokemon were there as well. Rein extending his claws, as I extending my hand spikes. I glanced back at the school and saw Pokemon watching us through the windows. "What are we going to do about them?"

"Let's just hope they don't tell anyone," said Rein.

"Ready little boy?" sneered Cilo, "A battle of life and death!"

"I'll make you tell me where Yuana and Spark are!" Fang swung his axe as if to test its power.

Cilo laughed, a cold cruel laugh, "You're nothing but a boy with a toy."

The two sides watched the other, paws and tails twitching ready to tear into the other. The battle for the school as well as the pokemon inside was about to begin.

**Left you on a cliffhanger there!**


	15. The Battle For The School

**The battle begins!**

Sky

A roar sounded from someone on the Purity Organization side and all hell broke loose. They charged and we immediately jumped into action. A Nidoking swung a glowing tail and I ducked. It whizzed harmlessly over my head. I shot my paw forward and it connected to the Nidoking's chest. He cried out and fell. I yanked my spike out and whirled around and stuck it into a Raichu. I didn't bother to see what happened to him, "Force Palm!" I shoved my paw into a Flaaffy sending it flying. He slammed into some advancing Primapes.

"Get away!" I glanced around and spotted Fang swinging his axe around wildly. However he was missing the three Medichams that had surrounded him.

"You really suck you know that?" sneered one.

"I wonder how you became an assassin?" asked another.

I noticed the last one's hand was starting to glow white. "That idiot!" I raced over, an aura sphere forming in my hand, "Aura Sphere!" I flung it at the Medichams. They weren't expecting it and flew into the air. Rein seemed to appear out of nowhere and he cut them in half, spraying blood onto the battlefield. By that time I had reached Fang, "You have to calm down!" I snapped, dodging the claws of a Sneasel and shoving my spike in its guts.

"Sorry," whispered Fang, "I guess I-" I yanked him down just as an electric blast shot overhead. "Thanks."

"Use your attacks if you have to," I growled, "Don't always rely on that axe of yours."

"Well…I can't use attacks," admitted Fang, swinging his axe. This time it connected with a Medicham's arm tearing it off.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, kicking an Electric into a Mightyena, "All Pokemon can use attacks!"

"I can't!" said Fang, "I have never been able to! That's why I use an axe!" We ducked as an Absol's razor wind flew over our heads. I stomped my foot on the ground and rocks shot out of the ground and crushed the Absol. "I'm sorry Sky. I should have told you guys sooner."

"You think?" I snapped, "This whole time we thought you just didn't like using attacks!"

Rein flung a Weepinbell away before running over to us. "So. Having fun yet?"

"It's a blast," I answered.

We heard a window crash and a scream erupted in the direction of the school. We looked over just in time to see Cilo enter the school through a window. "Oh shit!" cried Rein, "Sky! Go after him! We'll cover you!"

I nodded and headed for the building. Rein and Fang were at my sides protecting me from the assault of the Purity Organization members. When we reached the school, Rein and Fang positioned themselves outside the broken window while I went inside. Immediately I saw desks thrown everywhere and Pokemon were huddled in the corner. I saw the teacher; a Jolteon was behind the desk in front of the room, "Where did he go?"

"He went down the hall to the left," answered the Jolteon.

"Thanks!" I ran into the hallway and went left. The hallway was long and my paws were feeling weird after running on carpet for so long. Í paused for a second. _"Where is he? He shouldn't be to ahead of me._" I bit my lip. I didn't want to use aura. I wasn't good at it. But I knew I had no choice. Aura was the best and only way to find him quickly. I closed my eyes and let my inner ones open. Everything around turned different shades of blue. I spread my conscious farther away from my body. I saw pokemon huddled in the many classrooms, terrified by what was happening outside. Then I found him. His aura was a darker blue and he had something light blue in his hands. He was…in front of me! I opened my eyes quickly and saw Cilo was coming out of a classroom. Chris was struggling in his hands.

"Well well," sneered Cilo noticing me, "Didn't think you cared for these Pokemon."

"Let the boy go!" I snapped taking a step forward.

Cilo smiled evilly and placed one of his bladed elbows near the Eevee's throat. I stopped in my tracks. "Well I be!" cried Cilo, "You don't want me to kill him! Well this is a surprise! I thought assassins had to kill anyone who got in their way."

Chris's large brown eyes got even wider if that was even possible, "Assassin? Sky…you're an assassin?"

"That's right!" exclaimed Cilo, "An assassin! A cold blooded killer who thinks nothing of slaying anything in their path!"

Chris began shivering in Cilo's arms, "Assassin? Assassin…. Please don't kill me assassin…"

"Well," said Cilo, "Looks like the boy had a bad experience. Wonder if you did it?"

A lump rose in my throat as I remembered something we did two years ago. It was a mission like any other. We had killed a rich noble, however a Glaceon and an Umbereon had witnessed it. So we had to kill them. However before they died they begged us to spare their son. We killed the parents and left. _"Is it possible? Is he the child of those Pokemon?"_ Cilo broke me out of my thoughts.

"So?" he asked, his eyes taunting, "Aren't you going to attack? Or are you just going to stand there? I know! You want to join the Purity Organization!"

"Like hell!" I snapped, "I would never join you!"

"But you won't attack," said Cilo, his green blade still near Chris's throat, "Because I have a-"

The window near Cilo burst as Fang flew into the room, his eyes blazing his brought his axe down on Cilo's head. However Cilo shoved Chris away and used an elbow blade to counter it, "Well! We meet again!"

"Where's Spark?" Fang snapped.

I rushed at Cilo, my spike ready to kill. Cilo threw Fang away and countered my spike with his blade. "Well! Looks like you want to kill me now! Good! It would be boring otherwise!"

I jumped back as Cilo swung his other blade at me. It barely nicked my stomach. I saw Fang pulling Chris out of the way from our battle. His left leg was bleeding from a glass shard that had pierced his skin. I turned my eyes back to Cilo. His body was glowing with a yellow light, and sparks seemed to come off him, "Thunderbolt!" I hit the ground as the electric blast flew over my head.

"Ahhhh!" cried a voice from behind me.

"Senri!" gasped Fang.

I turned around to see the Charmander. His blue eyes were wide. "You try kill me!"

"You're that escaped Charmander!" growled Cilo, "How did you get here?"

Senri ran over to me and helped me get up, "Okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered, "He missed me."

"What are you doing? You should be resting!" cried Fang.

"I fine," replied Senri, "Groudon power great but I control now."

Greed filled Cilo's eyes, "So you are a half-legendary! Excellent! If I give you to the master then I will become one of the jewel officers!"

The jewel officers were the highest rank someone could become except for the master of course. We had never had to face a jewel officers and I don't plan on doing it.

Fang charged at Cilo, "You won't take Senri with you!"

Cilo whirled around and a shadow ball quickly formed in his hand. He flung it at Fang. Fang cried out in pain as the shadow ball connected with his stomach. I charged again. Cilo tried to sidestep me however my spike caught onto his arm. Cilo cried out in pain as blood began trickling down his arm. "Damn! I'll be back!" He turned and jumped out of the broken window and seemed to disappear. Probably used teleport. "Coward," I said, "A little blood and he runs away."

"You guys okay?" asked Rein coming in through the window, "I took care of everyone outside. I found out that Spark is in the city of Melitoka."

"The capital!" gasped Fang, "I have always wanted to go there!"

I frowned, "The king is there. I heard there are guards at every corner. It's going to be hard to save Spark."

"That's why Leaf told us to ask the king for help!" cried Fang, "Because it's the king's city!"

"Are you going to kill me?"

We looked over at Chris, "No we aren't," I said, "Come on. We better go."

"I go to!" cried Senri.

"Chris!" Lacy ran over to the eevee and looked him over, "Good. You're okay! I thought that Gallade was going to kill you!"

"Sorry bout the mess," growled Rein, "But we don't have time to stick around and chat. We have to get going!"

"But…" began Lacy but we didn't hear the rest of her sentence for we were out the window and running towards the capital city of Melitoka.


	16. The Meeting With The King

**The king finally makes an appearance!**

Spark

Spark couldn't see anything. Her shoulder was throbbing painfully. Her tail was tied close to her body and she was blindfolded. However she could still hear. She could tell there were three Pokemon somewhere in front of her.

"Hey. Why did we need to capture this girl anyway?" wondered one of the pokemon, "What use is she?"

"The master wishes it so the girl is needed," said another pokemon, "Why must you question that?"

"But it's kind of, I don't know cruel," answered the first voice, "It's like we're kidnappers of something."

"Oh be quiet!" snapped the third pokemon, "She is a cold blooded killer. You saw how she killed those Arcanines! She might do it to us if she had a chance."

Spark strained her pointy ears trying to pick up other sounds that would tell her location. Nothing. These Purity Organization members knew what they were doing. She smiled. Sky and Rein would try to save her, she knew that.

Sky

"Well. Looks like we're here," commented Rein. We entered through the huge intricate golden gates of the city of Melitoka. The city was largest in the country, filled with thousands maybe millions of pokemon. The streets were crawling with Pokemon from every country, all dressed in the style of their own home. Even from our position at the gate we could see the large beautiful castle looming over the city. "Looks like it won't be hard to fine," commented Rein.

"This is amazing!" cried Fang, his eyes zooming everywhere trying to take in all sights of the city.

"Stop doing that," I said, "You are only attracting attention to yourself."

We headed through the city, passing shops selling things from around the world. Street vendors were selling fruit, charms, cloth and other things which I didn't know the name of. We paused by a huge statue. The statue had a huge stone relic in the center with a Celebi flying over it. The base of the staute had a Raikou with a Plusle on its back. Next to it was an Ivysaur using a vine whip. A Lugia with a Cyndaquil on its back was flying over the Ivysaur. A Jirachi was praying while floating next to the Lugia.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

We turned our heads and noticed a Treecko standing a few feet away from us. "Yes it is," agreed Rein, "The detail work is extreme. It's like they are alive."

"I like," said Senri.

"That was the intent," smiled the Treecko boy, "Well. Where are you three headed?"

"We are going to the castle to see the king," explained Fang.

Rein hit him on the head, "Don't go telling other people our business!"

"Sorry," Fang massaged his head.

"Well. You better get going. Audiences end in an hour."

"Then we better go!" I cried, "Come on guys!" We headed quickly in the direction of the castle.

Yashi

Yashi woke with a start. He glanced around and realized that he was in a hospital bed. A Chansey came in. "Oh! You're awake! Great! You've been out for a two days!"

"What happened?" wondered Yashi. He remembered that Scepetile knocking him out. "Damn that Scepetile."

"You were found unconscious and brought here," explained the Chansey checking a chart on the wall, "There was some internal bleeding but we took care of it."

"I need to go," Yashi was about to get out of the bed when the Chansey stopped him.

"You can't! You need rest!"

"But they are still out there!" he cried, "Those assassins! I must catch them!"

The Chansey forced him back into the bed, "Your body needs to recover!"

Yashi remembered his wife and daughter and he stopped struggling, "I better get better quickly!"

"Don't worry," said the Chansey, "You will be fine."

Sky

We were in a small waiting room within the castle. The room had red carpeting and paintings of a Mudkip and a Torchic were on the walls. Fang was examining a tapestry. A Heracross poked his head into the room, "The king is ready to see you."

We followed the Heracross into a large room. The red carpet was present as well as many tapestries. The king was sitting on a throne of gold. Next to him was a Kirlia also sitting on a gold throne. She had a blue dress with sparkling jewels on. A silver crown sat on her head. Fang gasped as his eyes set on the king. We were surprised as well, but we hid it better. The king didn't have on any fabric except for a large crown on his head. He smiled and got up, "Welcome."

"You're the guy from the statue!" exclaimed Fang.

The Treecko nodded, "Yes. I remember you well."

"How can you be the king?" snapped Rein, "You're so young!" It was true. Pokemon's age was depending on the form. This boy could only be fifteen years old for when he reached sixteen he would evolve into a Grovyle.

"How dare you speak to the king like that?!" cried a guard.

The Treecko lift his hand and the guard fell silent, "I can understand why you feel like this but I am actually a lot older than I look."

"How is that possible?" snapped Rein.

"I'm half-legendary," he said, "In me flows the blood of Celebi the keeper of time."

We fell silent. Shocked. Senri was the one to speak, "I half-legendary. Groudon."

"Yes," said the king, "I sensed it when I first met you. We half-legendary can sense when another of our kind is around."

"We need your help your majesty," I spoke up, "A friend of ours was captured by the Purity Organization. We have learned that she is being held in this city. We were hoping for your help to save her."

The king thought for a second before saying, "Alright. And since I am going to help you, call me Blade."

"But you're a king!" stuttered Fang, "We can't call you by your name."

"Nonsense," spoke the Kirlia getting up, "Blade isn't like other king alive!"

"Lena," said Blade, "Stop it."

"You aren't," smiled Lena, "You grew up in a village. You connect to the Pokemon well. That is why you don't wear anything to show your wealth except for a crown."

I was shocked. The king had grown up in a village? But that wasn't possible. "Blade. How old are you?"

Blade sighed, "You won't be satisfied? Well I'm actually over five hundred years old and I haven't aged a day."

"No way," whispered Fang, "That means Senri will be that old and not age!?"

"Also," said Blade, "Most half-legendaries don't evolve. We're usually stuck in our first forms for the rest of our lives. I guess it represents the legendary pokemon since they can't evolve either."

"I feel bad for you Senri," said Fang.

"I fine," smiled Senri, "No worry."

Blade clapped his hands and a Pidgey seemed to appear from a door, "Go get me information of all activity of the Purity Organization in the city."

"Yes sir," the Pidgey flew out of the room.

"Well. You are all probably tired," Blade gestured to a guard, 'Take them to a room to rest."

"We thank you for your help," I said before following the guard out of the room with Fang, Rein and Senri close behind me.


	17. The Skinned Teeth

**Okay! Chapter 17 has finally arrived!**

Sky

Night had fallen on the city of Melitoka. However the streets still seemed to be full of pokemon, buying and selling goods. Bars were open and the sounds of glass came from inside many of them. "This feels weird," commented Fang as we were walking down a crowded street, "Usually pokemon are in their houses by now."

"You forget that this is a city," said Rein, "They are like a different species than you country folk."

"I'm not a 'country folk'," huffed Fang, "I don't grow crops or anything like that."

I checked the piece of paper Blade had given us. It was directions to a bar called the Skinned Teeth. There was supposed to be a lot of Purity Organization work going on there. I remembered Fang tried to ask Blade about the Purity Organization but he had refused to give out any information. I wonder why. I shook my head and scolded myself. This was no time to worry about that. "It should be around the next corner."

"There!" Senri pointed to a large sign. Hanging from a small shabby building was a huge decayed tooth.

"Well," commented Rein, "That's one way…"

Fang made a face, "I don't want to know where that came from."

"Probably a Walimer or another sea-Pokemon, based on the tooth's size," I said.

"How the heck do you know that?" asked Fang, "That could be from an Onix for all we know!"

"Trust me," I said, "It's a sea-Pokemon."

"Can we get serious?" asked Rein. He took brown cloaks out of his pack and handed one to each of us. There was no way we would be able to walk into a Purity Organization bar and not be recognized. We put them on and pulled the hood over our heads, "Remember. Don't speak unless you have to. And even then don't say much."

We entered the Skinned Teeth bar and was immediately met with the smell of smoke. A Mr. Mime was cleaning some beer mugs behind a large counter. Tables were everywhere and in every seat were many different pokemon. Many of the pokemon were covered in scars, but there were some younger pokemon as well. Rein nudged me and tilted his head to the back of the bar where a door was. We walked over to the door and I slowly pushed it open. We checked that no one was watching us before entering. The door was the entrance to a stone staircase that was slowly spiraling downwards. Torches lined the walls. Fang put down his hood.

"Should we go down?"

"Not like we have much of a choice," said Rein, taking a torch off the wall. We slowly went down the stone steps, trying to not make any noise. The enemy must not know we were here.

About a thousand steps later we reached a large room. "Finally," sighed Fang, "I thought my feet were going to fall off!"

"Shh!" snapped Rein, waving the torch around. However we weren't able to see much of the room. "Darn."

"I step!" Senri was hopping on one foot. His left foot was in the air and a liquid was dripping off it, "Wet! What this stuff?"

Rein walked over and used a claw to get some of the liquid on his claw. He sniffed it and looked around the room. "Everyone step back." When we did he dropped the torch in the liquid. Immediately fire erupted in a circle around the room. However what we saw made we wish we couldn't see anything. Senri cried out and put his eyes to the ground.

"What the hell?" Fang looked away, "How could they do this?"

I was wondering the same thing. Along the walls were chained dead pokemon. The pokemon's skin was decayed, their eyes holes in their heads gaped at us. "How could they do such a thing," said Rein, swallowing. I knew he didn't like this as much as I did.

"Door," Senri pointed to a door at the other end of the room.

We ran over, not wanting to stay in this room any longer than we had to. Rein tried to turn the doorknob but it wouldn't turn. "Fine," he growled slamming into the door at full force. It fell taking Rein with it. We stepped into the room and I immediately saw Spark tied up on the floor. A Luxray, Sudowoodo, and Stantler got up from their position near Spark.

"We knew you would come," sneered the Luxray, electricity dancing on his fur.

"Guys?" asked Spark, "You there?"

"We're here," I called, increasing my spike lengths. Rein's claws grew longer and Fang took out his axe.

"Stay behind us," ordered Fang to Senri, "It might get a bit messy."

"I listen," said Senri.

The Luxray's fur glowed and electricity shot at us, "Discharge!"

We jumped out of the way. I brought my spike down on the Sudowoodo but he jumped away. "Take Down!" I cried out as he slammed into my stomach. I slammed into a wall and hit the ground hard. I coughed and blood came out of my mouth. "Don't you dare under estimate us," he sneered.

I spat blood out of my mouth and got up. I could see Rein weaving left and right to doge the Luxray's thunder attacks. The Stantler was trying to hit Fang with a Zen headbutt but Fang was doing a good job running around the room. In any other situation I would have laughed but this wasn't the time. I turned my red eyes to the Sudowoodo. "I'm not one to go down easily," I lunged forward and caught the Sudowoodo in the chest. "Go to hell!" I cried tearing my spike through his body. He fell and blood welled up on the ground. I hurried over to Spark and untied her. "You okay?"

"Sort of!" said Spark, "But I'll be fine after a blueberry pie!"

I laughed, "Looks like you haven't changed!"

"Look out!" I turned to see a shadow ball come flying at us. I ducked however it hit Spark head on. She hit her head on the stone wall as she fell.

"SPARK!"

"Sky! Above you!" warned Fang hurrying over to me. I looked up to see the Stantler. I threw myself away and the Stantler landed on his hooves.

"Oh no," I whispered. Behind the Stantler Spark was getting up. However her blue stripe that ran along her back and covered her ears was now a blood red. Her white fur had turned black and her black eyes were now a brilliant blue.

"What's wrong with Spark?" asked Fang, "She looks different."

"This is bad," I hissed, stepping back a step.

The Stantler didn't see Spark, his attention was focused on us. I really wished he did turn around. Then he might have seen the long tail spikes coming at him and might have been able to dodge it. The tail spikes tore through the Stantler's body. He cried out in pain and fell.

"What the?" cried the Luxray.

Rein quickly finished off the Luxray.

"Icy!" We risked a glance back and saw Icy was holding Senri in her tail.

"What are you doing?" asked Rein. He paused when he saw the jeweled band around her leg, "You…you're a Purity Organization member!"

Icy smiled a cold smile, "Well took you long enough Tor."

"Don't call me that!" snapped Rein.

"I'll be taking the lab specimen back now."

Senri was struggling in Icy's tail grip, "Help!"

Icy opened her mouth and an icy wind hit us at full force. We had no choice but to shut our eyes so icy shards wouldn't get in them. When we opened them Icy and Senri were gone. We turned our attention back to Spark who was getting closer and closer, her tail spikes growing longer and longer…

**Left you on a cliffhanger there! I might have the next chapter up by tomorrow.**


	18. The Truth About Spark

**Chapter 18! A Journey of a Thousand Words, the story of Blade's past is out as well. You may want to check it out!**

Sky

"What's wrong with her?" wondered Fang, backing up a step.

"Spark was giving over to a laboratory as a young child," explained Rein, "They did experiments on her and this…this is a result. A kind of other being living with Spark who loves to kill. She can't tell friend or foe in this stage."

"But then-" A tail spike snaked towards Fang. I quickly grabbed him and yanked him out of the way. The tail spike swished past us creating a large indent on the stone floor.

"We better be careful," I said, getting my paws in battle position, "Those tail spikes have a long range."

"How do we get her back to normal?" wondered Fang, jumping away from another tail spike. He swung his axe at it however the tail spike wouldn't cut. "What!"  
Rein ducked under a tail spike, "We have to hit her head hard enough but getting to it is the problem! And the tail spikes are very hard, there is no way you could cut it with an axe!"

Spark's black fur crackled as electricity shot out of her body and flew towards us. "To the other room!" roared Rein. We ran to the huge room and ran to the sides and the electricity shoot past us. I winced when I noticed that I was near one of the dead bodies on the walls. This one looked like a Flaffy. I turned my head away just in time to see a tail spike come flying at me. I jumped left but the tail spike turned to follow me.

"What the hell?" I used the wall as a springboard to throw me in the opposite direction however the tail spike followed me still.

"Sky!" Rein threw me the torch he had used earlier. I flipped and landed on my paws. I caught the torch and swung it like a bat at the tail spike. Spark cried out as the tail spike was burnt by the flame.

"Take this!" Fang used the back of his axe to hit Spark in the back of the head. Spark fell to the ground unconscious. Her fur shortened, becoming their usually white and blue. Her tail spikes receded into the normal tail spike length.

"Nice one," commented Rein. He picked up Spark and carried her bridal style.

"Why didn't you do that for Senri?" I asked.

"He's not a close personal friend."

Fang gasped, "Senri! Icy! She…she took Senri!"

"I can't believe she was working for the Purity Organization the whole time," I said, "I mean I thought she quiet." I glanced over at Rein but he was silent. He probably was cursing himself for his stupidity. "Come on," I said, "We should get out of here."

We quickly headed up the stone steps to the bar. Strangely the bar was empty. They had probably heard what happened below and bailed. Fine by me. It made it easier to get out. We opened the door of the Skinned Teeth and were immediately met with Blade's private guards. Blade was standing in front of them. When we stepped away from the door, Blade ordered the guards to get inside. Blade turned to us, "Good. It looks like you found your friend…hey where's Senri?"

"Icy got him," spat Fang, "A member of the Purity Organization."

Blade's golden eyes widen, "What? How?"

"She acted like our friend and then betrayed us," I said bitterly.

"I understand," Blade turned to the Skinned Teeth, "I'll have this place burned. Nothing of the Purity Organization should exist in this city."

"What's your connection to the Purity Organization?" asked Rein, "It seems like its personal for you."

Blade's shoulders sagged, "I'll tell you. But only in the castle."

Yashi

Yashi quietly slipped out of the hospital. There was no way he would stay there when there was a case to solve. He clutched the piece of paper he had received that afternoon from a messenger Pidgey. It said that Evera Boarding School had been the battleground for a major battle. The Purity Organization versus his mysterious assassins._ "I wonder if they will cooperate?"_ He clutched his chest remembering the Sceptile's attack, _"Well it's a school so they are probably more civilized."_ He went to the hospital's stable and let off every curse he knew under his tongue. There weren't any Ponytas or Rapidashes in the stable. "Fine then," he growled turning for the path. He knew that the Evera Boarding School wasn't too far off. He began the long silent walk with only the moon for company.

Sky

Blade took us to a room in the castle. The room had a large fireplace with a burning fire, and about tree couches. Lena was sitting on one drinking a cup of tea. She was wearing a white nightgown. She looked as we entered.

"Sit down," Blade gestured to the couches. Rein carefully put the now sleeping Spark on a cushion before sitting down himself. Fang and I sat on the other couch.

"What's going on?" asked Lena.

Blade took a deep breath before beginning, "The Purity Organization was originally founded to study about half-legendaries and how they are born and such. However someone named The Master corrupted the Pokemon working in the division and they became greedy. They wanted to know about the God Pokemon-Arceus himself. But their methods were cruel. They captured, tortured, and did horrendous experiments to the Pokemon they were studying. When I found out about this I immediately ordered them to disband. I thought that was the end of it but a couple years ago I got word that they were still active and continue to do their evil deeds. I have been fighting them ever since."

"You still haven't told us about why its so personal for you," said Rein, "There has to be a personal reason for this."

Blade seemed to have a hard time talking. He glanced at something behind me. I turned and saw a photograph of him, a Torchic and a Mudkip smiling in front of a relic in a forest. I realized that it was the same relic on that statue earlier. "Are you okay?" asked Lena lovingly, "I can tell them if you can't."

"No," whispered Blade, he pointed his chin in the air, "The Purity Organization has captured my friend Torch. They don't know my connection to her yet so at least she is safe from them using her as blackmail."

"That's just like us!" cried Fang, "They took my sister!"

"You're a victim too…"

A Bayleaf slammed open the doors, "Sorry sir," he bowed, "But I have something to tell you." The Bayleaf ran to Blade's side and whispered something in Blade's ear.

Blade's eyes widen and he glanced at us suspiciously. I had a bad feeling about this.


	19. A New Alliance

**It's chapter 19 of Assassins Tales! Blade is really angry! I'm reopening character creation. Make up your own character and it will be put in the story!**

Sky

"What's going on?" asked Lena, her lavender eyes going back and forth from Blade to us.

"How did you kill them?" Blade asked coldly, "None of them were killed by an axe. What other weapon do you have?"

"We're assassins," Rein leaned back against the couch, "Got a problem with that?"

"Assassins!?" Lena screeched getting up quickly, "What do you want? You are here to kill Blade right? Well I won't let you!"

"Nope," said Rein calmly. I had no idea where this guy was getting his confidence. I could see Fang was fidgeting next to me. We were both worried. What if the king sent his guards in? They were supposed to be one of the best in the business. We would be dead in five seconds, maybe less. "Everything we told you was true. We just left out a few details."

"Assassins," spat Blade, "I just helped assassins."

"Hey," I spoke up, "We are going to the Purity Organization Base to save Yuana, Fang's sister. That is the truth."

"How do we know that?" snapped Lena, "You could be lying!"

"They aren't lying!" cried Fang, jumping up, "Look Blade…I'm not an assassin like them. I'm just someone who joined them so I could get money for my sister's eye operation. And the Purity Organization took her away from me." He practically spat on the ground as he said their name, "And these Pokemon." He gestured to the three of us, "Offered to help me get her back. They aren't bad Pokemon!"

"Wow," commented Rein, "And here I thought you hated us."

Blade was silent for a second, scanning Fang's eyes. He seemed to find whatever he was looking for because he smiled, "You're like a friend I had a long time ago." He turned to the three of us, "Well as much as I hate this, I guess we have to work together. I'll get you some fast Rapidashes and you can be off in the morning. Come on Lena. Let's go." Blade and Lena left us in the room to ponder with our thoughts.

Yashi

Yashi was standing on the steps of Evera Boarding school. He had rung the doorbell five minutes before. _"Maybe their asleep?"_ he thought. He rolled his eyes. Of course they were asleep! It was the middle of the night! He almost jumped out of his fur when the door swung open. An Espeon blinked lazily at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry to disturb you so late ma'am but I have some questions about the incident here earlier."

The Espeon rubbed her large purple eyes with a paw, "Fire away. Call me Lacy."

"Can you tell me who battled them?"

"Sure," said Lacy, "It was a Zangoose, a Gabite and a Lucario. A Charmander was in the group as well but he was injured so he was resting in the nurse's office."

Yashi's heart soared. Finally! After months he finally had a lead of some sort, "So. How did they…take care of the enemy?"

Lacy thought for a second, "Well the Gabite used an axe but the Zangoose and Lucario were really odd. The Zangoose's claws grew longer while the Lucario's hand spikes became longer. It was really odd."

Yashi couldn't believe it. Extending parts? Was that even possible? He stifled a yawn but Lacy seemed to catch it.

"Oh! It looks like you're tired! Why don't you stay here for the night?"

Yashi smiled, "I think I will." He followed Lacy through the school. Yashi tried to memorize the path they were taking. He wanted to ask the students what they had seen. Yashi knew he would find out the truth about the assassins.

Sky

We were up at the crack of dawn the next morning. Spark was up as well, "What did I do after I was knocked out?" she wondered, "Oh Arceus! Please don't tell me that thing woke up! Hey! Where's Senri? And Icy is working for the Purity Organization."

"A. Don't worry about the thing. We took care of it," I said, "B. Icy got Senri. And C. Look at B."

The door opened and a Bayleaf walked in. He seemed quite nervous to be around us. "Uh. King Blade is waiting for you downstairs. If you would follow me…"

We followed the Bayleaf out of the room and to the courtyard. Blade was waiting by four Rapidashes. "Good," said Blade, walking over, "Looks like you decided to join us against the Purity Organization."

"It's fine," growled Rein, jumping on the back of a Rapidash with the three of us following suit.

"Hang on," said Blade, "Before you go, I want you to meet someone." He gestured for someone to come over and a Plusle and Minum riding two Rapidashes came over. Small dagger-like swords were tied to their waists. "This is Kyle and Sophie. They will be watching you for suspicious activity."

"Great," growled Rein, "So, we're going to have someone keeping tabs on us?"

"That's right," said Kyle, "The King has assigned us to watch you."

"But we won't be a burden to you," spoke Sophie, "We can fight to."

"This is great," cried Fang, "We have more Pokemon to help us now!"

"You don't know anything Fang," I snapped. I wasn't liking the idea of being watched either. They would probably blab on and on about morals and crap like that. I can't stand Pokemon like that.

"Well you should get going," Blade pointed northwards, "That's the direction you head."

"You better not hold us back," growled Rein, pushing his Rapidash into a gallop.

"We won't," said Kyle following close behind him.

"Geez," I groaned before following.


	20. Seals & Voices

**Wow! Twenty Chapters and still going! I'm really surprised with myself! Anyway, I was thinking of having a contest! I haven't thought of a prize yet, but I'll think of something! Anyway all you have to do is write a one-shot about any of the characters in any situation you can think of! The deadline will be March 16, 2008! Get writing!**

Sky

We pulled the Rapidashs to a stop. A huge desert stretched before us. "Great," groaned Fang, "A desert. How the heck can we cross this?" He squinted, trying to look into the distance, trying to see the end of the hot sand. "There's no end in sight! There is on way we can cross this!"

"Don't worry," said Sophie, patting a pack on her saddle, "We brought supplies. We should be fine."

"Well," Spark smirked, "At least you're good for something!"

Sophie glared daggers at Spark, "Well…maybe after this is over, you and me should have a go."

"Let's go," Rein interrupted, pushing his Rapidash into a gallop and we headed into the desert. The hot sun beat down from above and within minutes all we wanted to do was head back. I swear I wished I didn't have fur.

"Why is it so hot?" whined Spark, swinging her tail around, trying to create a breeze.

"It might be the work of a legendary or some other pokemon in the area," replied Kyle, taking a water canteen out of his saddle bag and drinking a bit of the water inside.

"What kind of legendary?" wondered Fang. He thought for a second, "Well it can't be Senri because he is with the enemy."

I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. I was busy using aura to find us some shelter from the sun however I wasn't having much luck.

_"Who is there? Is someone there?"_

I opened my eyes and looked around, "Hey? Did anyone say anything?"

"Like what?" asked Sophie, "All we were discussing was how hot it was."

_"What the heck was that then? It sounded like a girl but Spark is too busy trying to keep herself cool and Sophie is talking to the others. What was that?"_

"Something wrong?" asked Rein.

I broke out of my thoughts and turned to the Zangoose, "No, don't worry. I'm fine."

"Good. Then can you use aura and try to find us some shade? I know its sapping your energy-"

I waved his concern away with a paw, "Don't worry about it." I closed my eyes and everything around me starting glowing different shades of blue. I reached my mind out farther and farther, poking into every nook and cranny trying to find a place to spend the rest of the hot day.

_"Is someone there? Hello? It's dark and cold. Please is someone there?"_

My eyes shot open. What the hell was that? Who was speaking to me? I wanted to enter aura again but at the same time I didn't want to.

"Are you okay Sky?" asked Fang, his face filled with concern.

"Don't worry. It's just really-"

_"Please…someone…someone…please! Please help me! Please help me! The darkness…I don't want to go back there! I don't want to…please don't…please don't…PLEASE DON'T SEND ME BACK THERE!"_

I clamped my paws over my ears, trying to block the sound of the little girl's screams out of my head. The world around me blurred and I could see someone rush over to me as the world faded.

Icy

Icy walked past the cage holding Senri. Senri was bound by steel chains on his legs and hands. Icy knew she had to be careful. If he got too emotional the Groudon power might wake up too soon. Then the Master will have Icy's head.

"Ma'am it's ready," spoke a Butterfree wearing a lab coat. He was hovering a couple of feet off the ground with his wings.

"Alright." Icy followed the Butterfree out of the huge steel room, into another smaller room filled with computers. One of the walls was glass so the steel room could be watched. Icy stared into the steel room. The Charmander's cage was in the center, a spotlight blinding him on all sides. Icy could see the many wounds on the Charmander's body from his struggle against them. She turned her head to the Butterfree, "Begin."

"Yes ma'am." The Butterfree gave a signal to one of the many pokemon at the many computers. The cage opened and Senri was forced out of it. "Activate the spell!" Markings around Senri began to glow and create a circle of markings around him. The many shapes and colors danced before the Charmander's eyes. He screamed and clutched is head with his little hands.

"Stop!" he screamed, "Make it stop!"

Icy ignored the Charmander's cry, "Open the second seal!" The Butterfree conveyed her order to the Pokemon at the computers. Another circle surrounded Senri and more markings of many colors and shapes surrounded Senri. His screams became more frantic. "Come on," whispered Icy, "Come on." Icy smiled as Senri's eyes turned golden. Senri roared and charged at the glass separating him from Icy. Icy didn't move as Senri bashed into the glass at full force. However the glass didn't break. Senri roared and tried again and again but to no avail. "How foolish," said Icy, "This glass was especially made to not be broken by the likes of you half-legendaries."

The Butterfree went to a phone nearby and picked it up. He turned to Icy, "The Master will be here in three seconds."

Icy's eyes widen but other than that she showed no emotion as a Pokemon entered the room. The Pokemon surveyed the scene and said, "Well Icy. Looks like the experiment was a success. They do react to the seals."

"Yes they do Master," Icy dipped her head, "It seems that each half-legendary is different though. The older ones with more control need more stress for the power to be released while the younger ones all you need is one or two seal releases."

"That is to be expected," spoke the Master, "I want your report on your findings by this afternoon. And don't be late."

"I won't Master," spoke Icy, "It will be on time." Icy didn't move until the Master had left the room. She sighed in relief. "Oh Arceus. The Master freaks me out."

"The Master scares everyone ma'am," said the Butterfree, handing her a clipboard, "Better get to work on that report."


	21. Ghost

**Chapter 21! If you don't like ghosts skip the chapter!**

Sky

I groaned and opened his eyes. "What happened?" I whispered, slowly getting up. I noticed that the group was now in a small cave. Kyle and Sophie seemed to watching a pot strummed over a small fire. To my left was the outside world. Stars twinkled in the dark sky. The Rapidash were sleeping on the sand outside.

"Don't get up until you feel like it," spoke Rein, from his spot near the entrance of the cave.

"What happened?" asked Fang, his face filled with concern, "You suddenly fell off your Rapidash and you looked very pale."

"There was a girl's voice," I explained, "And she… she was screaming in pain."

"A ghost?" wondered Sophie, "There have been reports of ghosts in this desert. It seems to come from the fact that hundreds of years ago, this area was the home for the Clan of Light."

"You mean the clan of shiny pokemon back when they were oppressed?" asked Spark.

Kyle nodded and stirred the pot, "Correct. They have all moved out now."

_"Please…"_

I clamed my paws over my ears. I didn't want to hear her screams. Her cries of pain and despair. Rein got up and sat down in front of me, watching my eyes carefully. I wasn't really caring about what he did. I didn't want to hear her screams again. The screams became louder and seemed to come from deep inside my head. I clutched my ears painfully and fell to the ground. I could vaguely hear Pokemon calling out to me but I couldn't-wouldn't reply. Her voice was too much. Just as suddenly as her voice came, it left me. I shakily got up and sat upright. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me, their faces filled with concern.

"Sky, you are Sky right?" asked Rein.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. I was tired and just wanted to sleep for some reason. It was quite odd.

Rein grabbed me by my shoulders, "Don't fall asleep. You hear me? Don't you dare fall asleep!"

'What are you talking about?" I snapped, removing Rein's claws from my shoulders. What was his problem? Why was he staring at me with such concern? All I wanted to do was sleep.

"Listen to me," Rein's face an inch away from mine, "Don't you dare fall asleep." I was getting tired of listening to Rein. I pushed him and got up. "Where are you going?" asked Rein.

"Out," I answered leaving the cave. Outside, I was hit with the cold air of night desert life. Without looking back I headed into the desert. The moon was full in the sky above me and seemed to lay a path out for me in the sand. I don't know why put I followed it. Around me the scenery didn't change, it was just sand dunes for miles around but somehow I knew I was moving. The path of moonlight seemed to grow smaller and smaller until it was about the length of a Weedle. I paused. Sitting in the middle of the road with her back to me was a Turtwig. Her body racked as she sobbed and sobbed. I reached out a paw, "Hey are you okay?"

She paused in her sobbing and whispered with her back still to me, "Who are you? Are you going to poke me?"

"Poke you? No." I moved closer to the Turtwig, "Here let me help you up. Turn around so I can see your pretty face."

"Thank you," she placed her foot in my paw. Then she turned her head towards me. I cried out in shock. Her face was torn away revealing the bones underneath. Her empty eye sockets seemed to glow red. I tried to remove my paw away from her foot but I found out I couldn't. She chuckled and whispered, "Thank you for your body." I couldn't believe it! The little Turtwig was a ghost! Most ghosts wandered around looking for bodies to take over and I couldn't believe that I would become one of the many Pokemon whose souls fell to the ghosts. I began struggling franticly but she seemed to pull me downwards, closer to her face.

"Holy Seal!" A card with markings on it seemed to fly out of nowhere and hit the Turtwig in her face. She screamed and released my paw as the card burned her skin. Fang, and Rein seemed to appear out of nowhere. Rein grabbed me and so did Fang. Together they dragged me away from the screaming girl. Suddenly the path of moonlight was gone and I was back in the desert. Kyle and Sophie were standing by the Rapidashes. Sophie was holding a card in her hand, ready to throw it again if she had to.

"You okay?" asked Spark, once we reached the Rapidashes.

"Yeah," I whispered, turning back to the girl. However she was gone, only a skeleton in the sand remained.

Kyle and Sophie carefully crept over to the skeleton. Sophie was clutching the card tightly, her eyes scanning for anything unusual. When nothing happened, Kyle picked up the skeleton and carefully took it back to us. When he reached us, Kyle grimly pointed to a dog's chain around the neck bone.

Rein read it, "Number 3475. Property of the Purity Organization…"

"That explains the screaming," I said numbly, "It was her past memories of being captured by the Purity Organization."

"They probably dumped her body here after she died," spoke Sophie putting her cards away, "So her ghost isn't at peace…"

"Will my sister end up being like that?" wondered Fang, "Will…Yuana….suffer like her? Will she turn into a ghost and take away Pokemon souls?"

"We won't let them," comforted Spark.

"But first we should do something about her," I gestured to the Turtwig skeleton.

Without a word we headed back to the cave and dug a hole in the sand inside. Kyle carefully placed the skeleton within the hole and covered it with more sand. Sophie took out some prayer beads form her bag and whispered something under her breath.

"Is Sophie a priestess?" whispered Fang to Kyle.

Kyle nodded, "Yup. An ex-priestess."

After Sophie finished her prayers we climbed back on our Rapidashes and got going. I looked back and in the rising light I thought I saw a Turtwig smiling at us from the cave.


	22. The Cruise Ship

**Spring Break! Yay! More time to write and do three projects…anyway, here is chapter 22.**

"Look!" cried Fang, "It's the ocean!"

We had reached the city of Palmocost. It was one of the biggest port cities in Darasal. Like all port cities Pokemon from every country with many different accents were trying to sell goods. We were leading the Rapidashes towards the harbor where we hoped we would be able to get a ship to take us closer to our goal. Of course we did have some Pokemon close to the King. They would be able to get us anywhere. We stopped at the harbor. There were lots of ships made from many different types of woods and metals. Some had large sails while others used motors. A Machoke fisherman was selling Magikarps by a fishing boat. Many different Pokemon and even some shiny Pokemon were unloading or loading cargo.

"We'll try to find a ship who can take us," said Kyle, handing his Rapidash's reins to Rein.

"Don't get in trouble will you?" snapped Sophie, giving her reins to Fang, "We won't be gone long."

We watched the Plusle and Minum run off to find us a ship. We went to the side of a small wooden shop and sat down on the cobblestone floor. Rein had left to find some food for us.

"You know," spoke up Spark watching the Pokemon walk by, "We haven't taken on a job in a while."

"Yeah," I agreed. I got to say I was surprised. This was so unlike us. We had gone for more than two weeks without a job. Ever since Fang had joined us…I think we were becoming soft. Great.

"After we save Yuana," Fang said, his eyes shining as he watched the Pokemon past, "I think I want to move into a large city."

"Peace and quiet of countryside is good too," Rein came over and handed each of us an apple before sitting down, "At least it isn't as hectic."

Fang bit into his apple, "Well, I think that's true. But…" A faraway look entered his eyes, "This kind of life will be good as well."

Kyle and Sophie raced over to us. "Well we did find a job," said Kyle, "And it's the only thing we could do on such short notice."

"What's the job?" asked Rein.

"Well," began Sophie.

Cilo

Cilo slammed the wall in frustration. Of course since it was a stone wall it didn't break. All Cilo got in return was a hurting hand. "Those damn Pokemon…every time." He glanced down at the silver band around his arm. Silver rank. Icy had been in the Purity Organization only a week before he did and she was in the jewel ranks.

"Well. It's not like you to get angry at walls," came a voice from the door of his room.

Cilo turned to the door, "Well, are you going?"

"Of course I am," huffed the Pokemon, "I'm just about to leave."

"Come on Rin," smiled Cilo, "You know I'm just teasing."

A golden band around one of her tails caught the light and almost blinded Cilo. "Well. I'll see you."

Sky

"I can't believe we're doing us," I groaned, fixing my tie. The job was a protection one. We were supposed to protect a rich Pokemon. This went against everything we stood for and we needed to wear suits as well.

"Come on," Kyle smiled a tight smile. I think he knew that we were really pissed off.

"My question is," said Fang, "Why do we have to do this? Why do Spark and Sophie get to explore the cruise ship?"

"It's because they're female," said Rein, trying to get a shoe on his foot, "The client probably thinks they can't do anything."

"Well they're wrong about that," I said, "They're really tough."

After we all were finally able to get into suits, we headed out of the bathroom. We were on a huge cruise ship. One of those ships with hundreds of rooms and a huge pool. Kyle leaded us to a lower deck where the rooms for the guests were. A Persian was waiting for us. She was wearing a blue dress with five holes cut out. Four for her legs and one for her tail. Her ears, tail, neck and everywhere else possible were covered with jewels. "There you are!" she snapped, "I was waiting forever. Come on." This is why I hate rich Pokemon.

Sophie

Sophie and Spark were on the deck enjoying a drink. "You know," commented Sophie, "I kind of feel bad for the guys. I mean we get to relax while they have to work."

"I know," Spark stopped a waiter and took his whole tray of food. She put one of the small snacks in her mouth and cried out. "Wow! Rich people have good food!"

"You are so unassassin-like you know that?" Sophie reached over and took a snack.

Spark was about to eat another when she noticed something. She handed the tray to Sophie and got up. "Wait here." Without telling what she was doing, Spark raced through the crowd of rich Pokemon.

Sky

I was exhausted. The rich Persian had to see every inch of the ship and guess who had to carry her around? "Come on," snapped the Persian, "I want to get to the top deck! There is going to be a huge ball there."

Rein cursed under his breath and shifted the Persian's weight on his back. I could tell Rein was getting really angry.

"Well. Well."

We looked down the long deck hallway and noticed a Ninetails on the other side. A golden band was around one of her tails. Rein put the Persian down, against her will. "Get her out of here," ordered Rein to Kyle, "It's going to get ugly really fast."

Kyle understood. "Come on ma'am." He led the Persian away ignoring her cries of protest. And if by a call Spark jumped down from the above deck and landed next to us.

"I saw her on the top deck," she informed, "I saw her band."

The Ninetails smiled, "My name is Rin and I am a gold ranked Purity Organization member."

"I think we knew that already," growled Rein, his claws extending. At the same time my spikes and Spark's tail spikes became longer. Fang took out his axe. The battle was about to begin.


	23. Ship Battle

**conker8u, the ranks are correct, but there is no Platinum rank and the jewel ranks are based on the band and the jewel as well. For example a bronze diamond rank is the highest bronze jewel rank. Icy's has rubies which is two below gold diamond rank.**

Sky

We were ready for a long drawn out battle. "Sky. Can you scan around?" asked Rein, not taking his eyes off Rin.

I closed my eyes, letting aura activate. I scanned around. "Damn," I said, "There's a lot more of them above us."

"Rank?" asked Spark.

I tried to concentrate on their bands. However I wasn't trained enough in the ways of aura to sense colors. Everything looked different shades of blue. I opened my eyes and shook my head, "Can't tell. But they all have bands."

Rin's nine tails flicked around excitedly, "I have heard a lot about you from Cilo. He said you all are pretty powerful." Her red eyes went over to Fang, "I have also heard about you as well. He said you were the one the Master wants."

Fang's grip tightened on the axe, "Where is Yuana?" he snapped, taking a step forward, "I won't resist cutting those pretty tails of yours."

"Calm down Fang," hissed Rein, "Don't get worked up."

Rin stretched her nine tails out behind her, "I thought it was unlucky to grab a Ninetails' tail?" She dropped into a hunter crouch.

"Now that, I don't believe," electricity flew out of Spark's cheeks.

"Let's begin now shall we?" Rin released a sharp high pitched bark and immediately three Vulpixes, two Magbys, and three Torkoals, all with bronze bands broke through the wooden beams above us. We had to jump back to avoid being hit. "Let me introduce you to the Bronze Fire Squad."

"So this is the Bronze Fire Squad huh?" I said. The Fire Squad was one of many different squads. Every squad was based on type and ranking. Squad Pokemon were trained differently than other Pokemon in the Purity Organization. Don't ask me how. I'm not a Purity Organization expert.

"Attack!" screeched Rin, opening her mouth, "Flamethrower!"  
We jumped out of the way and battle broke out. A Torkoal shot flames at me. I spun around and used the ceiling as a spring board to fly straight at the Torkoal. My spike was in it a second later. The Torkoal cried out and died. I twisted around, with the Torkoal still on my spike and hit a Magby. I noticed more fire type Pokemon coming from the hole the ceiling. Come on. I raced over to the hole, "Aura Sphere!" I flung a blue orb up the hole and by the screams above, I think I hit a couple of them. Spark was fighting three Chimchars. Where did they come from? She swung her tail and beheaded all of them in one quick motion.

"This is so annoying!" complained Spark, "My first time on an expensive cruise and I'm stuck beating up Purity Organization members!"

"Stop complaining!" snapped Rein from further up the deck. He ducked under a Vulpix's flamethrower before slashing him with his claws, "Hey? Where's the kid?"

I looked around but Fang and Rin were nowhere to be found. "That idiot! He thinks he can take on a gold rank on his own!? Spark! Cover me! I'm going to use Aura to find that kid!"

"Got it!" Spark ran next to me, sparks flying out of her fur, "If you want him, you gotta go through me!" Her black eyes were narrowed as she taunted the Fire Squad to attack.

I closed my eyes and let my inner ones open. He wasn't on this floor. I shifted my mind upwards. I opened my eyes. "He's above us," I announced, "I'll get him."

"We'll take care of these losers," Rein spun in a circle, with his claws out, taking a lot of Bronze Fire Squad members out.

"Right," I raced towards the hole, my spikes slashing anyone who got too close. I reached the hole and jumped up, flipped and landed on the top deck. Rich Pokemon were scattered everywhere. They all were hiding in the corners. It was funny really.

"Sky!" I spotted Sophie in a corner, "They're over there!" She pointed to the front area of the deck. I raced over and saw Fang was wildly swinging his axe but Rin was gracefully dodging his every move. It looked like she was dancing and Fang was the clumsy idiot with two left feet.

"Where is Yuana?!" Fang cried. I could see the sweat on his skin. He was exhausted.

"Look at you," taunted Rin, "You're exhausted! You can barely hold up that axe of yours!"

Fang panted heavily and he lifted his axe, "No. I will stop you! You must tell me about my sister!"

"You know," frowned Rin, "I'm seriously getting tired of you. You're just like a broken record."

Fang took a shaky step forward. I walked over next to them, "Take a break. I'll fight."

Fang turned to me, "No Sky. She's mine."

I shook my head, "Look at you. You're exhausted. You won't last another five seconds. Don't you get it? She's tiring you out on purpose." I pushed Fang towards Sophie who was walking over to see if she could help, "Sophie. Take Fang and get out of my way. Make sure you help the other rich folk too."

"Right. Come on Fang," Sophie grabbed the Gabite's arm and started leading him away. Fang looked back at me, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Don't worry," I turned back to Rin, "I won't lose."

Rin charged at me, her nine tails spread out behind her. Each tail's tip had a small flame. I jumped away, flipping and spinning in the air, trying to make sure those flames didn't touch me. I ducked under one and grabbed the middle part of the tail. I lifted my spike and tore that tail in two. She screamed and backed away from me, the tail I cut, bleeding like crazy. I threw the tail piece I had into the ocean. I definitely didn't want that as a souvenir. "You'll pay," she gritted her teeth, "How dare you cut off one of my pretty tails."

I smiled and said, "One down. Eight to go."

Her red eyes widen in anger as she charged at me. I dodged her tail flames again, but this time I noticed she was being more carefully about her jabs. I heard someone and jumped above Rin. She looked up to follow my path in the air. "You know," I sneered, "You should be aware of your surroundings!"

Rin realized what was going on. She tried to run away in time but two of her tails were ripped in two before she could move. Rin screamed but whirled around. I landed on the ground between Spark and Rein. Each was holding a piece of tail.

"Nice landing," commented Spark.

"Nice timing," I replied. I turned to Rin, "You know. You should get those bandaged. Otherwise you might bleed everywhere."

Rin growled angrily and took a shaky step forward. I got to hand it to her. She had guts to still fight after we already cut three of her tails. "I won't lose to you!"

"Some Pokemon just don't know when to give up!" Rein and Spark threw the tail pieces they had into the ocean. We charged at Rin, dodging her every tail attack, and cutting the tails off as well. I'll spare you the details but five minutes later we had taken care of the rest of her tails.

Rin was panting heavily, "Damn you! Damn you to hell!"

"How many times have we heard that?" wondered Rein.

"I'll say that makes a thousand," said Spark.

Rin backed up to the side of the deck, "I won't lose to you ever again! You are going to have wished you never touched my tails!" Then the bleeding Ninetails, jumped over the railing and into the ocean below.

"Well," Rein examined his claws, covered in blood and fur, "We should get washed up."

"We better hurry," said Spark, pointing to the shore, "We're almost to the port."

"The ship?" I asked.

Rein sighed, "Looks like we still have work to do."

The ship reached dock a couple of hours later. The Pokemon on the dock were horrified to see that every Pokemon on the ship was dead. They were so distracted; they didn't notice six Pokemon sneaking away from the ship in the cover of darkness.


	24. Isan!

**Chapter 24! They have finally reached a new country!**

Sky

We were in the old shabby neighborhood of the port city. The houses were shabbier and dirty than the ones from Fang's hometown. Most of the windows didn't have glass on them and dirt seemed to rule the world here. It was better for us not to be in the better and cleaner parts because we did kind of kill everyone on a ship.

"I can't believe that we're in Isan!" said Fang loudly, "We're getting so close to saving my sister!"

"Pipe down!" snapped Rein, hitting the Gabite on the head, "The country of Isan is known to have a lot of Purity Organization members crawling everywhere!" He glanced suspiciously at the many dirty Pokemon lying in the streets.

I quickly snapped the fingers of a Snover's hand, which was getting too close to my pack. He reeled away crying out in pain. Since then the Pokemon stayed away from us.

"I have never been to the poverty part of the city," commented Kyle, "It's so different than living in the higher classes."

"Melitoka doesn't have a poverty section of town," informed Sophie, "The king tries so hard to not let it happen."

"Poverty is everywhere," spoke up Spark, "It could be right under your noses and you won't even realize it."

"I agree," I said, "But how long are we going to let that kid follow us?"

"Wha?" cried Fang, turning around, "Where? Who?"

"You didn't notice?" asked Rein.

"I thought you had enough skills after hanging around with us," said Spark.

Fang ignored them and continued to search for whoever was following us. I decided to help the poor guy out. "He's behind the pile of boxes to the left."

Fang hurried over to the boxes and grabbed a Pokemon, dragging him out to us. It was a young Natu. Based on the size of the red feather on his head, he seemed to be around eight or nine. The kid was flapping his small colored wings like a maniac. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Rein looked the Natu in the face, "So kid? Were you going to steal our stuff when we sleep?" The kid stared back at Rein but didn't speak. I got to say, that kid had guts to stand up to Rein. Rein held up a claw, "See this? I can rip it through you in a matter of seconds."

"Rein!" scolded Sophie, grabbing the Natu out of Fang's grip, "You guys are terrible!" She set the Natu on the ground, "Come on little one. Let me help you get home. Then I might give you some food."

"I can't believe you're taking pity on the kid," said Rein, "He doesn't deserve it."

Sophie ignored Rein and began leading the Natu kid away.

"Sophie!" cried Kyle, "We have to stick with them remember?"

"Don't worry!" called Sophie, "This won't take long!"

"Let her go," Spark took her pack off her small back, "We do need to rest."

I nodded in agreement and removed my pack before sitting on the ground. "You two are pathetic," groaned Rein, but he joined us on the ground.

Kyle glanced around. I think he was afraid that these poor Pokemon were going to gang up on us or something. "Don't worry," I said, "There is no way we are going to be attacked."

Kyle didn't seem reassured but he sat down as well.

Yashi

Yashi stood at the dock. After he had heard the news about the ship, he had rushed over there as quickly as he could. He knew the assassins he was searching for were nearby. Of course he was now in the country owned by the Purity Organization, but that information was kept hidden from the other countries. Yashi knew he had to be careful. Anyone in this city could be a member. Yashi headed away from the dock. "If I were an assassin, where would I go?" he murmured. A brain spark suddenly hit him. With that he raced off.

Sky

Night was falling and Sophie wasn't back yet. Kyle was starting to get frantic. "Maybe something happened to her…like…" His face turned pale and he looked like he was about to faint.

"Stop thinking about it," said Fang, "She's probably alright."

"Yeah…" said Kyle, more to reassure himself than us, "She's probably just cooking dinner for the kid."

Spark's ears twitched, "Someone is coming over here." She pointed to the left where a very familiar Natu was slowly crawling towards us. In the moonlight I could see the little guy had been beaten up bad.

"They… got her," panted the kid.

"Sophie?" Kyle jumped up, "Who? Who got her?!" I held Kyle back in case he wanted to strangle information out of the kid.

"Factory," said the kid, "The Factory Workers." We all stared at the kid. I think we all had the same "question" face. The kid turned and pointed with a small wing to a huge smoke column in the distance. Now this might sound weird but the smoke was _green_. "Over there."

"What do they do there?" asked Fang.

The kid shook his head, "I don't know."

Kyle turned to us. He was about to open his mouth when Rein said, "Yes. We will save her."

"Thank you," said Kyle, "I will forever be in your debt."

"Let's go," Rein commanded. With that we quickly packed up our things and headed for this factory with green smoke.


	25. Into The Factory!

**Time to save Sophie!!**

Sky

We were near the factory, hiding behind a bunch of trees. Nightfall is a wonderful cover. Those Machamp guards couldn't even see us and they were only a few feet away. Wonder why they didn't invest in flashlights? The building was hardly visible as well. All I could make out in the darkness was a huge steel building that seemed to be a couple of stories high. Rein poked me with a claw. I turned to him and squinted, trying to see his face. Instead he grabbed my paw and traced the word 'aura' on it. I pulled my paw away and closed my eyes. In the blue light I spotted two Noctowls perched above the door. I took Rein's claw-like hand and traced what I saw. Rein pulled away and he did something nearby. Couldn't see what. A second later Spark slipped out from the line of trees and carefully made her way over to the Noctowls. Before they could say Hippopotas, they were slashed by Spark's tail. She caught them before they hit the ground and propped them back up so it seemed like they were still there. We waited for the Machamp guard to move away before quietly sneaking into the building.

Inside it was hot. Fang peeked over the edge of the steel bridge we were on and jumped back. "There's…lava down there!"

"That's not lava," said Kyle, "It's melted down metals."

Kyle was right. About a hundred feet below us was a river of melted hot metal. It seemed to go to a drainage hole. I got to say, it was weird.

"Let's split up," ordered Rein, pointing ahead. The steel bridge we were on split into three paths, "Fang and Spark. You two take the one on the left. Kyle and I will take the one on the right."

"And I take the one in the middle," I said.

"Let's go."

We each hurried down the path we were on. My path led into another room. The steel bridge was now a place of activity. Hundreds of Pokemon, ranging from all ages were shoveling hot metal into huge crates they had next to them. I had to be extremely careful. I noticed a Magneton traveling around, not doing any work. I noticed a bronze band around his middle. Great. Just what I need. I quickly grabbed the shovel from a random Pokemon. Before he could protest I pushed him into the hot metal. Poor guy. I got to work, shoveling the hot lava onto the cart. As soon as the Magneton passed, I quickly headed down the steel bridge as quickly as I could. The steel bridge led me into another room. This room had an odd smell. The Pokemon in here were pouring the hot metals into molds. I think they were making weapons. "Why are they making weapons?"

"Hey!" snapped a voice, "What are you doing over there? Don't slack off!"

I cursed myself with every word I knew. How could I be so careless? I extended my spikes before stepping out from my hiding place. I stiffened when I saw who had spoken to me. "How?" I whispered, "I thought you were dead!"

Rein

The path Rein and Kyle took, led them into some shabby, smelly and filthy rooms. Pokemon were lying on the floor, eating something that did not vaguely look like food at all. "Sophie!" exclaimed Kyle, running over to a Minum who was sitting next to a young Sandshrew.

"Kyle!" she exclaimed jumping up. She noticed Rein standing a couple feet away, "And Rein as well!"

"Are you alright?" Kyle checked her over.

Sohpie smiled, "I'm fine."

"Are you done with this reunion?" snapped Rein, "We shouldn't stay here long."

Sophie approached Rein, "Can't we save them? I mean, they are suffering here! We should free them!" Her eyes began to shine at the idea of saving all of these Pokemon.

"No," snapped Rein, "We don't have time to play hero! We're in a Purity Organization base! You two aren't but the four of us are wanted!"

"Then I'll save them myself!" Sophie crossed her little arms and pouted.

Rein growled angrily, his claws curled into a fist. He punched a steel wall, making a large indent. The many Pokemon sitting there jumped in shock. "Fine! Fine! Let's first meet up with everyone else to make a plan!"

"That's what I love about you!" smiled Sophie, "You're such a big softie!"

Rein growled again and punched the wall.

Fang

"Where the heck are we?" whispered Fang to Spark. They were in a long steel hallway with steel doors on either side. The only light came from small torches on the walls.

"How the hell should I know?" snapped Spark, clearly getting annoyed.

Spark paused and flicked her ears, "Someone's coming!" she hissed.

Fang opened a door on their left and the two of them ran inside. Inside Fang almost threw up. They were now in a room with many large test tubes filled with green liquid. Many different Pokemon species were in the tubes, and hundreds of different colored wires seemed to come off them. "What kind of place is this?"

Spark looked at the ground. This brought back too many bad memories, "Come on." Spark kept her eyes to the ground as they traveled past the test tubes. At the back of the room there was a door. Fang turned the doorknob and pushed it open. Inside they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" asked Fang.

**Left you on a cliffhanger there! **


	26. Cerlena

Mysterious pokemon revealed

**Mysterious pokemon revealed!**

Fang

A small Pokemon was floating in a large test tube. The Pokemon had a small blue body with two blue tails, each with a red gem. A yellow helmet was on its head with a red gem at its forehead. Its eyes were closed. Unlike the ones outside, this one had no wires attached to it. Spark went over to the base of the tube, "Hey! There's some writing here! It says Uxie, being of the past. And there seems to be a quote from its home here as well."

"What does it say?" asked Fang poking the glass tube. Uxie did not move inside.

"_The past is the time which I hold. The past laughs, sorrows, and angers are the burden I bear for without past, present and future do not exist."_ Spark took her eyes away from the writing. "That's it."

Fang thought for a second, "I think I have heard that somewhere before."

Spark nodded in agreement, "Me too. Well, no use worrying about it. Come on. We should get out of here before we get caught."

Spark led the way out of the lab room. Fang took one look back and he felt like Uxie was watching him. However it was impossible for his eyes were closed. Fang shrugged before leaving.

Sky

"My my. I didn't expect to see you here," spoke the Pokemon I thought was dead. I wanted to touch her, to know she was really there and not some illusion. "What is it?" she asked, "Lost for words? This is very unlike you Sky."

"How?" I whispered. I was numb unable to move, "How could you survive after that day…my dear older sister Celena."

Celena smiled to me and walked closer, "My dear younger brother!" She wrapped her stronger Lucario arms around me and held me close, "I have missed you!"

"I missed you too sis…" I don't know why but for some reason I looked to her left arm and immediately I stiffened. I jumped away from her hug. "What is that?"

Celena looked at the band around her arm. A gold one with an odd jewel on it. The jewel seemed to be blue with a lick of pink. I had never seen a jewel like that one in my life. "This? This is my band to show my rank." Celena smiled, "My dear brother. You thought I escaped that day?"

"No…" I whispered, "Not you Celena. They couldn't have gotten you." I couldn't-wouldn't accept it. My own sister, a member of the Purity Organization.

She removed a dagger from the belt at her side and pointed it at me, "The Master has a big reward on your head Sky. I should take care of you right now."

"But you're my sister!" I cried out. My brain couldn't understand. I wouldn't understand. How could my sister, the one person I looked up to, how could she become a part of this wretched organization?

"That's why I'll make your death quick and painless!" Cerlena charged at me, with the dagger in hand. My body moved on automatic, my spikes out, I dodged her swings and countered them with my own strikes. "Looks like you are getting better my brother!" cried Cerlena, not letting up her swings for a second.

"Of course," I answered, ducking under her dagger before swinging my spike at her chest. With her free paw she took out another dagger and blocked. I jumped back, "Aura Sphere!" I flung the blue orb at her, but she jumped over it. She raced towards me and head butted me with her head before swinging one of her daggers. I was barely able to lift my spike up in time.

She jumped back, and her paw began glowing pink. She made a slashing motion and a pink wave shot at me. "Take this brother!"

I jumped left and whatever attack that was nicked me in the shoulder. Blood began trickling down the new wound. "What the hell was that?"

"You like it?" sneered Cerlena, looking down at her paw, "The Master granted me with this power! The power of a legendary!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, getting back to my paws.

"Since you are going to die soon, I might as well tell you," she twirled a dagger in her paw, "The Master injected me with the power of Palkia."

"Artificial half legendary," I whispered. Over the many years, many scientists have tried to artificial create Pokemon with legendary abilities that weren't born with them. So far it has failed.

"I know what you are thinking brother," Cerlena stepped closer to me, "But it is true. I am the new Palkia! I hold one half of the God! And soon we will be ready to summon him. However brother," Cerlena resifted the dagger in her paw, "You won't be able to see it." Faster than any Lucario could go, she was next to me and she cut a long deep wound in my stomach.


	27. A Memory From Long Ago

Sky's past is revealed

**Sky's past is revealed!**

I flew through the air, I couldn't feel anything. Why? Why Cerlena? I looked up to you. How could you do this? My mind was slipping…slipping to a time many years ago…

_Sky's Flashback_

I held up the knot I made in the rope, showing it to Cerlena, "Look sis! I did it! I made the river knot!"

Cerlena laughed and patted me on the head, "You are really smart for an eleven year old Sky!"

"That's because you are my sister!" I said proudly.

Cerlena laughed and got up, "I should help mom fix up the tent. Don't get in trouble you hear?" I watched Cerlena walk over to our mother. Our mother was like any other Lucario but she was missing half of her tail. In fact, many of the older Lucarios were scarred or were missing a body part. That was the life of a bandit. Around me the Lucarios were putting up tents, and doing other things that needed to be done while the young Riolu were playing tag. I was not playing for I had just evolved into a Lucario. That evening was going to be my ceremony. I would help the adults with the raids after I finish my training of a certain weapon.

"Sky! Sky!" I saw two Riolu run over to me. Shallow and Night.

"So Sky?" asked Night, "Did you choose a weapon yet?"

Another part of the ceremony was choosing a weapon to become skilled in. Cerlena and Mother were both skilled with the use of knives. "I'm thinking of using knives."

"Knives!" cried Shallow, "Wow! Those are hard!"

I nodded in agreement. Knives were one of the harder weapons to use because of their short range and because they would not come back if thrown. "Don't worry! My family is skilled in knife use!"

"We know Sky!" complained Night, "But will you teach us some things?"

I nodded and the two children raced off happily. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." I turned to Cerlena who was tying the last rope to a peg.

"Be quiet! I can make them happy can't I?"

Mother laughed before saying, "Go and bathe." She checked the sky, "The sun will be down in about an hour and you should get ready."

Cerlena handed me a bucket with some colored fabric inside, "I think I should go with you to put these on."

Linelineline

"Are you done yet?" asked Cerlena from the bank of the river. Her walking paws were dangling in the water. She was leaning back, staring up at the full moon overhead.

"Yeah," I got out of the water and shivered as the cold night air hit me, "Let's get that fabric on me." Cerlena got up and was about to start when an explosion came from the direction of the camp. "What was that?"

"Come on!" cried Cerlena. The two of us hurried back to the village. My eyes widen as we got closer. The tents were all in flames and everyone…everyone was on the ground with pools of blood around them. "Who could do something like this?" she whispered, stopping in front of our tent. A lump rose in my throat as I noticed Mother lying there on the ground, with a pool of blood around her. Her eyes stared blankly at us. Cerlena turned me away from the sight, "Don't look Sky."

When she turned me, I noticed some Pokemon coming towards us, all with bronze bands around their arms. There were some Hariyamas and Blazikens. Leading them was a Toxicroak. "Who are they?" I asked, looking up at my sister. Her orange eyes were wide as they approached, but she went in front of me, knives held tightly in her paws.

"Look boys," sneered the Toxicroak, "Looks like there are two left." The red sac in front of his throat pulsed as he laughed cruelly. He lifted a hand, the red claw on it redder than it should be. He licked it before pointing it at Cerlena, "Well boys? Which one first? The girl or the boy?"

Cerlena backed up a step. Quicker than a whip she threw a knife at the Toxicroak. He cried out as the knife buried into his arm. "You bitch!"

Cerlena grabbed my paw and we raced away from the Pokemon. We ran into the forest. I looked back and saw the Pokemon were chasing after us. "They're coming Cerlena."

"I know," she whispered, "Don't worry. I won't let them do anything to you." I smiled, knowing Cerlena always kept her word. For that moment I thought we were going to be safe, however we skidded to a stop. Before us was a fast moving river. There was no way we could swim to the other bank. Cerlena turned to take us back however the Pokemon were already behind us. Cerlena stepped in front of me, her one knife clutched tightly. "Come on!" she snapped, "I'll wipe you all out!"

The Toxicroak took a step to Cerlena, her dagger still in his arm, "You know girlie. You are going to wish I killed you nice and quick but now…oh but now." He lifted his claw to his throat and made a sweeping motion, "Your death will be slow and painful."

Cerlena didn't answer him. I know she was examining them, trying to find an opening to strike. "Why did you do this?" she asked, "Why?"

"She doesn't know who we are?" asked a Blakizen in disbelief, "That explains a lot."

The Toxicroak gestured to his band, "Girlie. We are a part of the Purity Organization."

"What the hell is that?" snapped Cerlena.

The Toxicroak shook his head, "Sorry girlie, but that is all you're getting!" With that he charged at Cerlena, his long claw raised.

Cerlena glanced back at me for a second and smiled, "Goodbye my brother." I didn't have time to react as she pushed me into the river.

"Cerlena!" I screamed, before I went under. I swam to the surface and sucked in some air. I tried to swim back to her, to help her fight. The current pushed me farther and farther away, the last image I saw was of her fighting all those Pokemon from an organization called the Purity Organization…

_Present time…_

I hit the metal floor with a thud. I was unable to move and I could feel the life draining out of me. Was this it for me? Was I going to die by the paws of my own sister? The last image I saw was Cerlena watching me coldly as I let the darkness take me away from the pain.


	28. Escaping The Factory

Here is chapter 28

**Here is chapter 28. I know all of you want to know if Sky is going to die or not!**

Rein

Rein peeked around the corner. No one was in sight. He gestured for Kyle and Sophie to follow. They hurried down the hallway, their feet making clanking sounds on the steel floor. "Wish there was a better way," growled Rein, "We're making such a racket that even a Snorlax would wake up." Rein stopped suddenly in his tracks. Kyle and Sophie ran into him. However since Rein was much larger than them, Kyle and Sophie fell down.

"What was that for!?" snapped Kyle.

Rein held up a paw, "Shh." He took a cautious step forward and peeked around the turn. "Sky!" Rein hurried into the large room. He glanced around to make sure it wasn't a trap before running over to his fallen friend. He checked the large wound. "Don't you dare die on me you here me!?"

Sophie and Kyle rushed over. Sophie took out a long bandage from her pack and began dressing Sky's wound. "I can't do much," she said, "I'm no healer."

"Then we'll find a healer." Rein picked up Sky and slung his across his back, "I wish we could wait for Spark and Fang but we have no time."

"We can't just leave them here!" protested Kyle, "They're our friends!"

"They'll be fine," growled Rein, "The one thing I know about Spark is that she is strong. She is also a good tracker, so she should be able to follow us."

"Shouldn't we leave them a sign or something?" asked Kyle.

"That'll just give us away to the Purity Organization! Now come on before I leave you behind!"

Fang

"Hey Spark?" whispered Fang, "I think we're being followed."

"I know that," whispered Spark, "Just don't look back and keep going forward. I think this hallway leads back to that lava room." Spark was right. The hallway opened to the melted metal room. The exit was only a couple paw steps away when Spark stuck out her tail tripping Fang. His head hit the metal floor and blood filled his mouth.

"What was-" A beam of ice shot over their heads, "Okay, what was that?" Fan got up and turned around to face a Delibird. A gold band with a garnet set in it was on his left wing. "Oh great," groaned Fang, "A high Purity Organization member. This can't get any worse."

"Actually," Spark extended her tail spikes, "It can. Look behind him."

Since the suspended bridge was so small, Fang had to lean over the edge to see a bunch of Delibirds behind him. "Great."

"How fast can you run?" asked Spark.

"Pretty fast. Why?"

"Head for the exit! Discharge!" Spark released a massive amount of blue electricity at the Delibird. While they were distracted she bolted for the exit with Fang behind her. They burst out of the factory startling the Machamp guard. Before he could even react Spark's tail was through him. "Fang. We need to get out of here! This way!" Spark suddenly veered to the left. Fang skid as he tried to run after her.

"Where are we going?" asked Fang as they ran. He ducked under a tree branch and jumped over a fallen log.

"After the others."

"They ditched us!?"

"Not on purpose. I smell blood as well. One of them must be gravely injured," Spark glanced behind her. The Delibird were weaving their way through the trees. "Damn. We need to get into a thicker forest." Spark turned forward and skidded to a stop. "Great. Just what we need."

Fang looked down the high cliff they were on. Far below them were trees. "Only a bird Pokemon could jump from this height!"

Spark checked the Delibird's progress. "Well. Want to put your theory to the test?"

Fang's face became pale as Spark wrapped her tail around Fang's arm before jumping off the cliff.

Rein

"Look!" exclaimed Kyle, pointing to a smoke trail in the sky, "That has to be a fire! Let's go! Maybe they can help."

Rein nodded in agreement, "But we should be cautious. It might be a Purity Organization camp."

The three Pokemon crept closer to the campfire. When they were a couple feet away they saw only one Pokemon in the firelight. A Bayleef. The Bayleef was watching a pot boil over the fire.

"He doesn't seem like a Purity Organization member," commented Sophie.

Rein pushed into the clearing. The Bayleef tore his eyes away from the pot, startled. "Hey," growled Rein, "You know anything about healing?"

"I'm in training to become one," answered the Bayleef. He seemed a bit nervous. He got to his feet, "Why?"

Rein carefully took Sky off his back, "My friend here needs help."

The Bayleef slowly came over, keeping one eye on Rein, making sure he wouldn't attack. When he was right next to Sky, vines came out of neck as he undid the bandage. His eyes widen when he saw the wound, "Uhh. Maybe we should wait for my teacher. She is a better healer than me."

"I don't think we have that kind of time," pointed out Kyle, "It doesn't seem he is going to last long."

"His breathing is so slow," commented the Bayleef, "Looks like I'm going to have to do the best I can until teacher gets here."

"You better," growled Rein, "Or I'll rip your head off that neck of yours."

The Bayleef turned pale. Sophie hit Rein with a paw, "Don't scare the poor guy! You're already scary as it is! Maybe you should wait by the fire?" Rein grumbled but obeyed Sophie. Sophie turned to the Bayleef, "Do your stuff."

Bayleef

About an hour later the sun was starting to make its way up the sky sending brilliant colors on the trees. The Bayleef sighed and looked over his handiwork. He had used a lot of herbs on the wound and even sewed it closed and bandaged it. It was all he could do. He glanced over at the scary Zangoose by the fire. He was poking the fire with a stick.

"Don't worry," smiled the Minun, "Rein may look scary but he's a big softie. He just really cares for Sky here."

The Bayleef nodded in agreement although he didn't really believe it. "I wonder if Spark and Fang are okay," spoke up the Plusle. Unlike the Minun, he just sat around.

"They probably are," answered the Minun, "They're fine."

The Bayleef lifted his head and sniffed the air. The smell of Moondrake was in the air and it was getting closer. Teacher was back! And she had gotten the Moondrake. "My teacher is here!" he said excitedly, "She will be able to do more."

The Zangoose got up from his spot by the fire. The Bayleef hoped he wouldn't strangle her. "Anise!" she called, coming into the clearing, "I got some moondrake." She looked around, noticing the unfamiliar Pokemon, "What is going on?"


	29. Yata

**It's Chapter 29 and a familiar character from Journey of a Thousand Words appears!**

Rein

Rein jumped up and in three steps he was in front of the healer. "Hey!" he snapped, "Is this a joke? How can you be a teacher? You're so young!"

She blinked but shot a questioning glance at the Bayleef named Anise. Anise said, "They came by last night with an injured Pokemon so I treated him but I'm not sure if I did it right…"

"What?" Rein whirled around and the Bayleef jumped. His eyes were wide and he backed up a few steps as Rein approached him, "You thought you did it wrong!?"

Sophie and Kyle grabbed Rein's tail and tried to hold him back but Rein easily dragged them along. The healer walked over to Sky and looked him over, "He's alright," she answered, "However I think he might need some blood. We should take him to a hospital."

"No," replied Rein quickly. He knew there was a chance that the doctors might be in control of the Purity Organization. He was not going to take that kind of risk.

"But why not?" asked the healer, "He needs Lucario blood!"

"I got it!" said Kyle suddenly. Everyone turned to him, confused looks on their faces. "Uhhh….you." He pointed to the healer, "You were in the picture in King Blade's room. If I remember correctly, your name is Mud."

Mud, the Mudkip smiled, "You are friends with Blade?"

"We work for him," said Sophie, "At least, me and Kyle do. Sky and Rein here are assassins."

"They're what!" Mud glared at them, "How could you dream of taking another Pokemon's life? That's horrible."

"Hey lady," snapped Rein, "It's our job. And since the Purity Organization is chasing us we can't stick around in one place!"

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Anise, "This is Purity Organization ground."

"We had two more Pokemon traveling with us but we had to split up," explained Kyle, "One of them, Fang a Gabite isn't an assassin. His sister has been taken by the Purity Organization. Blade also kind of hired them as well to save Torch."

"Torch? Torch has been captured?" Grief struck Mud's face, "Torch…how?"

"We don't know the details," said Sophie, "But we know she is captured."

Mud looked up at the three Pokemon, "I'll get the Lucario blood myself but you must promise me to save Torch. I would do it myself…but I swore an oath never to look for fights. Breaking it once was hard enough for me." Before anyone could ask Mud said, "I'll go get it right now. It is best if you don't move him." With that she was gone.

"Hey Anise?" asked Rein.

"Yes?" gulped Anise, his eyes filled with fear.

Rein tried not to laugh at his expression, "How old is she?"

"She is as old as King Blade and Torch," answered Anise.

"Then…" gasped Kyle, "She has to bee over five hundred years old! Does she have legendary blood or something?"

Anise shrugged, "I don't know. I tried asking her but she would never tell me."

Rein sat down near Sky, keeping his ears peeled for any sound. If a Purity Organization patrol came by he would hear it.

Fang

Fang groaned and opened his eyes. He shut them quickly as the sun almost blinded him. He carefully opened them and sat up. His head throbbed painfully as he took in his surroundings. Towering for miles above him was the cliff he was forced to jump off. He was sitting on a very springy bush. The sun was halfway up the sky. "Just how long was I knocked out?" Fang realized with a jolt that Spark was nowhere to be seen. "Spark?" He slowly got to his feet and checked his axe. It was still in the same spot. "Spark?" he called again. Where did she go? Fang started to worry. He twisted around to see his back just in case if he actually landed on her. He sighed in relief. He stiffened as he sensed someone nearby. A surge of pride went through him. He sensed someone! His senses were sharper. Fang returned to the present, and place a claw near his axe, ready to take it out if it was a Delibird.

"Hello?" A very familiar Swablu flew down from above.

"Tina!" gasped Fang.

Spark

Spark felt bad about leaving Fang knocked out on that bush; however she had felt like she had to do something. That's why now, she was in a cave. She didn't know how she found it, her feet just took her here. The outside of the cave was in the center of a large tree's roots and it sloped downwards. Spark went to the back of the cave. Pictures drawn by the Pokemon of the past were everywhere. She saw one which seemed different from the others. It showed Pokemon hailing a round object. Spark touched the object. What was it? Suddenly the ground began to shake and a section of the cave moved revealing a path.

"That's weird." Spark quickly entered the side cave and followed down in for a while. Suddenly it opened up into a large cavern with a hole in the ceiling, letting sunlight shine through. The cavern itself seemed to be a lake. In the center, under the hole in the ceiling was a mirror. "What's a mirror doing in a place like this?" she wondered. She stared suspiciously at the water, before placing one of her tail spikes in and releasing an electric charge. When no Pokemon came up she quickly jumped into the water and swam over to the small island. She climbed onto the land and got a closer look at the mirror.

It was a large hand mirror, although it had no handles. Instead it had two hooks for paws or fingers to go through on the sides. It was rimmed with a brown metal and large black and white feathers came out of the top.

Spark reached out with her paws and picked it up. She was surprised that it wasn't heavy at all. She turned it over and saw some writing on the back. "_Yata, the mirror of the past is my key. Showing me the past it bides to my will."_ Spark shrugged, it didn't make any sense to her. She was about to put the mirror back but something stopped her. "What is with this thing?" she wondered. Spark shrugged before leaving the cave with the mirror.


	30. Reunion For One

Wow

**Wow. Reached 30 chapters. –throws confetti- yay! Anyway…read the chapter!**

Fang

"Tina? What are you doing here?" asked Fang, dropping his hand away from his axe.

"I could ask you the same thing!" cried Tina, "Why are you here? The dance troop just entered this area. We're going to dance in front of the king of Isan."

Fang remembered Rein telling him that the government in this country were at the mercy of the Purity Organization. He was worried. Could there be a chance that the Purity Organization wanted to get their hands on Tina? He then realized that Tina wanted to know what he was doing here. "Uh…I'm here on vacation?" he said lamely. Fang silently cursed himself. What kind of excuse was that?

Tina glared at him, "I know you're lying! Why are you really-"

Fang heard a sound from above. He looked up and saw a couple of Delibirds flying off the cliff. "Crap!" He grabbed Tina and jumped into a bush. He clamped a hand around Tina's beak. She flapped her wings viciously, trying to get out Fang's grip. "Stop squirming or we're both dead!" he hissed.

Tina fell still as a couple of Delibirds landed near the spot where they were hiding. Fang held his breath as the Delibird looked around. He silently prayed to Arceus that they wouldn't find them. He knew he couldn't kill them. He wasn't really an assassin like Sky, Spark and Rein. Even when he killed that rich Pokemon, he felt bad about it.

"Hey!" Fang turned around to face a Delibird. He jumped away from it. The other Delibirds looked in his direction. "Hey kid!" snapped the Delibird, the silver band around his wing shone brightly, "It will be better for you if you don't struggle."

Tina began struggling wildly in Fang's grasp. She escaped from his grip and landed on the ground next to him, "What the heck is going on!? What did you do!?"

"He broke into one of our factories," answered the Delibird, creating an ice spear with an ice beam attack, "Don't worry. We'll take him out nice and quick."

"I can't die," snapped Fang, taking out his axe, "I have to save my sister!" He charged into the Delibird. He was surprised by Fang's attack, that he barely got out of the way. Fang's axe nicked the Delibird in the shoulder. Fang didn't see what happened next. He bolted away from the Delibird, however he heard them following him. "Arceus! I want to live!!" Fang ducked as an ice beam sailed over his head. "Arceus help me!"

Rein

Rein broke a twig with his strong claws, "Arceus! What is taking that Mud girl so long? Sky is dying over here!?"

"Calm down," said Kyle, "She will be back. Stop scaring Anise will you?"

"Don't worry. The large Zangoose won't hurt you," soothed Sophie, stroking Anise on the head.

Rein heard a noise. He got to his feet, just as Fang burst into the clearing with four Delibird close behind him. "Rein! Kyle! Sophie!" cried Fang, skidding to a stop. Fang noticed Sky lying on a blanket, "Spark was right!"

Rein extended his claws, "Kyle. Sophie. Take Anise closer to Sky. I don't want him getting in my way."

Kyle and Sophie pushed Anise towards Sky, while Rein stood in front of them. Fang ran over to Rein and stood next to him, axe at the ready.

"So you do have friends!" said the Silver ranked Delibird, "Fine, we'll take care of all of you!"

"Sir!" exclaimed a Delibird with no band, "That Zangoose! I think he is one of the three!"

Rein's eyes narrowed as the Silver-ranked Delibird said, "So he is. Fine. Kill everyone else, but make sure the Zangoose is alive."

"Why do they want you alive?" wondered Fang.

"I keep asking myself the same thing," replied Rein, shifting into a battle pose.

"Attack!" cried the Silver ranked Delibird. The three Delibirds charged at the two Pokemon with their ice spears. Sophie placed her small paws over Anise's eyes. Fang swung his axe, slicing one of the Delibird's ice spears in two. Rein's claws were in him a split second later. Rein whirled around, his claws entering the stomach of another Delibird. The last one jumped above Rein and was about to bring his spear on Rein's head when Fang hit it with the back of his axe. Rein ripped his claw out and used it to kill the last Delibird, leaving only the Silver-Ranked one left. However he was gone.

"Damn!" spat Rein, ripping out his claw with such force that blood splattered everywhere. "That Delibird will probably report to his boss that we're here. We're in trouble."

Anise cried out, as he removed Sophie's paws from his eyes, "How could you!?" Rein glared at him, with his red eyes. Anise fell silent.

"We can't stay here," said Rein, glancing over at the three dead Delibirds, "How long is that Mud girl going to take?" He straightened up and whirled around to face Anise, "Hey! Can you do a blood transfusion?"

Anise nodded, "Yes. I should be able to…why?"

"Fang. Carry Sky. Gently mind you." Rein went over to Anise and before the young healer could do anything, Rein had thrown the Bayleef over his shoulder, "You're coming with us until we get this blood transfusion. Now where is the nearest hospital?"

Anise gulped and pointed with a vine in a direction, "That way. It is about a two day walk."

"We'll do it in one. Kyle? Sophie? You two better not slow us down!"

"Hey!" snapped Kyle, "We're a lot faster than we look."

Fang removed his axe sheath and handed it to Kyle before lifting Sky onto his back. "I'm ready."

"Let's go!" said Rein, "We don't have time to be sitting around!" With that Rein raced in the direction Anise had pointed.

Fang was about to follow when he spotted a small figure coming out of a nearby bush. "Tina…" he said, pausing.

"What is this?" she asked, her eyes filled with fear, as she looked at the three dead Delibirds, "How could you be involved with something like this!?"

"He's on an important mission for King Blade," spoke up Kyle, "He has a right to be here. He needs to save his sister."

"What about him?" Tina flicked a wing to Rein who was waiting a couple feet away. His eyes showed curiosity but he didn't move. "What's his excuse?"

Fang wanted to defend Rein. He had done so much for him, all three of them had. They had risked their lives coming here. "Look. I know Rein seems scary…he is. But they," Fang gestured to the limp Sky on his back, "They're all good Pokemon!"

"I actually agree with you," smiled Sophie, "At first I hated them, but getting to know them, I think I might actually consider them my friends."

"Come on!" called Rein, "We can't stay here!"

"Tina…" Fang sighed, "You must forget ever seeing me here. In fact, go into hiding. The Purtiy Organization will probably do something to you now that you know." Before Tina could answer, Fang raced towards Rein with Kyle and Sophie in tow.


	31. The Odd Mirror & Searching For Blood

Chapter 31 of Assassin Tales

**Chapter 31 of Assassin Tales.**

Spark

Spark carried the mirror out of the cave. She collapsed outside and took a deep breath. She had a long way to go to catch up with the others. She regretted leaving Fang behind. Spark laughed, suddenly remembering this was her first time alone over twenty-four hours. The three of them had always stuck together, watching each other's backs. She leaned against the tree's roots. She forgot how lonely it was being on your own. No one to speak to or to joke around. Spark stiffened and got up. Someone was close. Spark carefully tucked the mirror under a paw before slowly creeping towards who or whatever it was. Spark lifted her head above the tree root and saw a Houndoom pacing around in a circle. Spark didn't see a band around his leg but there was still a chance he might be a Purity Organization member if only an extremely low ranked member. The mirror slipped from her paw and clanked against the tree root. Spark cursed the mirror before picking it up, checking if it was cracked.

"Who's over there?" asked the Houndoom, backing a step,

Spark slowly crawled over the tree root, her tail spikes ready to extend at a moment's notice.

"You aren't one of them!" The Houmdoom relaxed a little, but Spark could tell by how he shifted his red eyes that he was really nervous. But what was there to be nervous about? Spark didn't sense anyone in the forest but them.

"Why you so skittish?" wondered Spark. She wondered if he had mental problems or something. That would explain his odd behavior.

"They might be coming," said the Houndoom, "The come out of nowhere…"

Spark walked up to the Houndoom and held out the paw that wasn't holding the mirror, "I'm Spark. You?"

The Houndoom jumped back when Spark held out her paw, but he took a step forward and lifted one of his paws, "My name is Nomed."

"So what are you afraid of Nomed?" asked Spark, looking around, "There's no one here. Are you scared of the Purity Organization?"

Nomad howled and fell to the ground, his front paws covering his ears. He rolled on the ground and howled like he was getting attacked by an enemy Spark did not see. Spark didn't know what to do. Should she help this obviously crazy Pokemon? Spark took a step forward and the mirror dropped from her paw again. It clanged to the ground. Spark cursed and bent down to pick it up but she paused. Reflecting in the mirror was Nomed however above him was another him. Spark looked up but there was no one above Nomed. She looked down at the mirror and whoever it was still there. "What the hell is this mirror!?"

Fang

Fang ducked under a branch and shifted Sky's weight so he wouldn't fall off. A while ago they had met Mud making her way slowly to the hospital. Rein had quickly explained that he was kidnapping her apprentice until further notice. Since then they were making progress through the trees. A building could be seen through the tops of the trees. Fang knew what it was. Anise had yelled out that it was the hospital for five minutes. He would have gone on longer but Rein had threatened to tie him to a tree without his legs and he immediately shut up.

They stopped a bit later. Fang slowly put Sky down and took his axe back from Kyle. "What's the plan Rein?"

"The plan is, you all stay here and guard Sky," Rein tossed Anise to the ground, "I'll get the Lucario blood."

"Are you sure?" asked Fang, "They might recognize you."

"We'll go!" said Kyle, "We aren't wanted by the Purity Organization or anything. We'll just zip in and zip out. Right Sophie?"

Sophie nodded in agreement, "It shouldn't take long."

"They are the best choice," spoke up Anise.

"No one asked you!" snapped Rein. Anise shrank back in fear. He turned back to Kyle and Sophie and held up one claw, "You've got an hour. Go."

"Roger!" Fang watched Kyle and Sophie head for the building. He hoped they would be okay. Unlike Rein and him, they didn't fight.

"They will be fine," growled Rein, sitting down, "They may not be able to fight but they are smart. I'll give them that."

Kyle

"What am I saying?" asked Kyle, "Is there anyway to get the blood without attracting suspicion?"

"Shhh!" whispered Sophie as they approached the entrance of the hospital. The outside was like most other hospitals. A large entrance for the many different sized patients was the front of the building. The Plusle and Minum stepped through the sliding door. Inside they were hit by a blast of cold air.

A Chansey walked up to them, "Can I help you?"

"We are here to visit someone," said Kyle.

"Oh. Do you know where this someone is?"

"Yes we do," replied Sophie.

When the Chansey walked away, the two Pokemon hurried down a long hallway, dodging carts in the hallway. They had seen a sign telling this was the direction of the blood. Since there were hundreds of different Pokemon species, every hospital had to carry every type of blood.

"Here's the door!" Kyle quickly turned the knob. The two of them went inside and Sophie pressed a light switch, revealing long rows of shelves, holding hundreds of different Pokemon blood. "Hurry! Find L!" Kyle and Sophie ran up and down the rows until they found the L row. Then they began searching the shelf carefully.

"Loudred…Lotad…Lunatone," read Sophie, making her way down the row.

"Lucario! Found it!" Kyle grabbed a bag of blood, "Come on! We better get out of here before-"

"Before what?" came a voice from the door.


	32. Kyle's Decesion

Chapter 32

**Chapter 32. This is such a cute chapter later on….kind of…whatever. Just read it.**

Spark

Spark picked up the mirror and held it close to her chest. She didn't know why but she felt like she had to protect the mirror with her life. Nomed stopped moving around like crazy. "You okay?" asked Spark, watching him get to his paws, "You were acting a bit weird there. I hope you were okay."

Nomed blinked and his eyes crossed Spark's. Spark flinched. There was something wrong with him. Before his eyes seemed uncertain and scared, but now they were dark and cold. Nomed's lips pulled back in a snarl and salvia began to drip from his mouth. "It has been so long…" he growled, all uncertainty lost from his voice, "Since my last kill…"

"What the hell?" snapped Spark, taking a step back, "First you were all scared of me and now you want to kill me? Make up your freakin mind weather you hate me or not!" Nomed ignored Spark's remarks. He tensed his muscles and charged at Spark.

Kyle

Kyle and Sophie turned to the door to see a Tyranitar standing there. His small green arms were crossed across his chest. A silver band was around his left arm. Purity Organization member. "So?" asked the Tyranitar, "I asked you a question didn't I? What are you doing in the Purity Organization hospital?" He stepped away from the wall and walked closer to Kyle and Sophie. At the same time the two electric Pokemon took a step back. "What to answer me or not?" growled the Tyranitar, "Or do I have to use a _different_ method to get an answer out of you?"

"What do we do Kyle?" whispered Sophie, her eyes wide in fear.

"I only have one answer," answered Kyle, "Run!" The electric Pokemon bolted down the row. The Tyranitar roared and chased after them. Kyle and Sophie reached the end of the row and they quickly turned into the next row which was M. Through the shelves of blood, Kyle saw the Tyranitar's mouth was open and an orange light shot in the direction of them. Kyle grabbed Sophie's arm and pulled her to the ground. The hyper beam shot over their heads, breaking over a thousand packets of blood. The blood covered Kyle and Sophie from head to toe. Kyle spat and helped Sophie to her feet.

"We have to get out of here," said Sophie.

Before Kyle could answer the Tyranitar burst through another shelf and stood in front of the two Pokemon, his eyes blazing in anger, "I asked you a question!" he roared, preparing another hyper beam.

"Come on!" Kyle grabbed Sophie's paw and they ran back the way they came. The hyper beam shot over their heads, barely missing their ears. However Kyle forgot that the first hyper beam had knocked down the shelves, blocking the way to the other rows. Kyle and Sophie were trapped between a shelf and a very angry Tyranitar.

The two Pokemon turned to face the Tyranitar who was slowly walking towards them, his mouth stretched in a smile as he thought of things to do to the two Pokemon. Sophie clutched the packet of blood tightly, "We won't be able to save Sky…"

Kyle took a deep breath, "Hey Sophie? Remember how we were next door neighbors growing up?"

"Yeah," answered Sophie, "Until we were ten when my family moved away. But what does that have to do with our situation?"

"Well. I really missed you after you moved," Kyle looked at the ground, "And when I got a job in the castle and I found out you were working there as well…well I was happy."

Sophie glanced over at Kyle, before returning her eyes to the Tyranitar, every step he was taking would bring them to their doom. They couldn't even release an electric attack to stop him and Sophie's prayers only worked on spirits. "Kyle. What is the point of telling me this?"

Kyle grabbed Sophie's paws, "You see, once we started working together, I found out something about myself. You see Sophie…I'm totally in love with you! And if we get out of here alive I want you to marry me!"

Sophie's mouth dropped but she quickly pulled it back up and smiled, "Sure."

Kyle and Sophie held paws as the Tyranitar got closer and closer. The Tyranitar stood above them, "Time to face consequences for not giving me information," sneered the Tyranitar, lifting a claw in the air. The claw began to glow. "This is it for you."

Kyle glanced over at Sophie and gave her a reassuring smile, "Let us meet again in the afterlife if Darkrai permits."

"Alright," answered Sophie. The two electric mice watched the glowing claw.

"DIE!"

"Oh shut up!" Before the Tyranitar could react, Rein was above him. Rein swung a long clawed hand. It connected with the Tyranitar's head, tearing it off the body. The head flew into the dark recesses of the room while blood shot out of the decapitated Tyranitar, covering Kyle and Sophie in more blood. The body fell to the ground and the blood from the ground began to soak it.

"Rein!" exclaimed Kyle jumping to his paws, "You came!"

"Of course I did," growled Rein, wiping his claw on a part of a shelf that wasn't covered in blood, "When I saw that Tyranitar enter the hospital I knew nothing good would come out of it." He noticed the packet of Lucario blood in Sophie's paws, "Oh. Give me that. I don't know how long Fang can keep Anise from running away."

Sophie handed the packet of blood to Rein, "Thank you. Now both of you get on my back. At the speed you two go the whole hospital will see you."

Kyle and Sophie obeyed Rein. As soon as they were on his back Rein used quick attack to leave and head out the door. A minute later they were back under the tree. Fang was holding Anise by his tail. Rein shoved the packet of blood into Anise's face, "Do it. Or die."

Anise gulped and used a vine to grab the packet of blood and ran over to Sky. "You two are covered in blood," said Fang, "There's a stream over there if you want to get cleaned up."

"You better get cleaned up," said Rein, "You are going to leave a trail everywhere."

Kyle and Sophie headed for the stream and stepped into the cold water. "Ummm Kyle?" asked Sophie, as she took a bar of soap out of her travel bag and began washing herself with it, "Did you really mean what you said back there?"

Kyle turned a shade of red that would make a Charmeleon jealous. He just said those things because he thought he was going to die. "I….uh…"

Sophie stepped closer to Kyle, "Come on now. You already said it. Don't need to get shy now."

Kyle gulped, "Yes. I really do want to marry you. And I'm just not saying that. Oh!" Kyle hurried over to the shore of the stream and removed something from his bag, "I saw this in Palmocost and I thought it was perfect for you." He turned around and handed Sophie a beautiful red necklace of prayer beads.

Sophie's eyes widen, "Kyle…it's beautiful." She accepted it and placed it around her neck, "Thank you."

Rein

Rein watched as Anise completed the blood transfusion. "He should wake by nightfall. Now can I go?" asked Anise.

Rein shrugged, "Sure. Whatever. Get out of here before I change my mind." Anise's eyes widen as he raced away in the direction they had come from. Rein glanced at Fang who was watching Anise run, "Don't worry. He won't tell. That Mud girl won't let him since we are helping her friend."

"I don't know," frowned Fang. He turned to watched Kyle and Sophie walk over.

Rein rolled his eyes when he saw the red prayer beads around Sophie's neck, "Hey you two. Once Sky wakes up he can perform a ceremony to get the two of you married."

"Wha?" cried Fang.

"How did you know?" gasped Kyle, turning red.

Rein laughed, "Don't underestimate me." He walked over to Sky and carefully placed the Lucario on his back, "Now come on. I think we should move away from this hospital and find a good spot for the two of you to get married."

"You mean the two of you are really getting married?" gasped Fang, "Oh wow! I wish I had something to give you…"

Sophie waved a paw, "Don't worry about it Fang. It's alright."

"Come on you two," growled Rein, "We need to get out of here before the hospital staff find that dead Tyranitar."


	33. The Return of A Fallen Comrade

Wow

**Wow. Sky has been out of it for five chapters… Anyway, Sky is back in this one!**

Spark

Spark ducked under Nomed, her tail spikes growing longer. She whirled around and swung her tail. Nomed jumped back a couple of steps just in time. Her spikes however had clipped his muzzle and a thin line of blood was dripping.

"You will pay for this!" he snarled, opening his mouth, "Flamethrower!"

Spark dove left to avoid the hot flame stream before heading straight for him, her body incased with sparks. Nomed crouched down ready to grab her but Spark jumped over his head and brought her tail down on his head.

"No you don't!" Spark gasped in shock as his curled horns uncurled and lengthen. Spark however adapted to the situation by using her tail to wrap around one of the horns and pull her away from them. She landed on the ground a couple feet away.

"What are you?" she snapped. His horns stopped growing after they were as long as his body. Spark had a feeling that he had the same power as them.

"You like this?" he growled, swinging his head, "This is my power given to me by The Master!"

Spark took a step back. She knew she was dealing with a really high member of the Purity Organization and to top it all off he seemed to have the same powers as her. "Damn this mirror," she whispered. The mirror weighted her down but she felt like she couldn't throw it away. She cursed the mirror with every bit of her being.

Nomed roared and charged again. Spark flexed her tail and she was about to fly at him when an Absol jumped down from the trees. Spark jumped a couple steps back. "Who the hell are you?"

The Absol glared at Nomed, her sickle shaped horn glowing. "Get out of here Purity member! This land belongs to us!"

"Rebels," hissed Nomed, looking up into the trees, "Not one to come alone." He locked eyes with Spark, "I am not done with you." With that he raced into the trees.

Spark quickly returned her tail spikes back to normal as the Absol turned to face her. "Well. Good thing I was here," she said, "If I wasn't that Purity guy would have beaten you."

Spark was about to protest that she could beat him and it was the fault of the mirror that she was taking a while but she decided to keep her mouth shut about it. "Well uh thanks for the help. I'll be going now."

The Absol hurried in front of the Pachirisu, "Wait! It is dangerous around here! I know! I'll take you back to our base! There we can help you!"

Spark rolled her eyes. She didn't need any help. "Sorry…" she began, however her stomach choose that moment to growl. Spark turned red and the Absol laughed.

"Looks like you are going to need my help." Before Spark could protest, the Absol picked her up by the tail and began walking. Spark knew she could escape if she wanted to, but she was hungry having not eaten anything since yesterday. Spark shifted the mirror's weight and let the Absol carry her, knowing if something happened she could easily remove the Absol.

Sky

I groaned and opened my eyes. What the heck happened? Then it all came back to me. My sister...a Purity Organization member. I carefully sat up, my head still throbbing. "You're awake. Good." I turned my head to see Rein sitting a little bit away from me. He handed me a small canteen filled with water. I accepted it and gulped it down before taking in our surroundings. I noticed that now we were at the top of a small hill. Moonlight shone down on the hill showering us with light. "Hey Sky. You know the marriage ritual thing you told us about right?"

I nodded, "Of course I do. I had to memorize it for when Cerlena got married." In the bandit group I grew up in, if you were getting married your sibling had to perform the ritual. If you didn't have a sibling a cousin would do it and if you didn't have that a member of the family or a best friend would do it. "Why?"

Rein gestured with a paw to the middle of the hill. I noticed Kyle was pacing around, looking nervous as hell. "It seems he finally said it."

I nodded knowingly, "But this is kind of bad timing isn't it?"

Rein said grimly, "It is. And we were separated from Spark. Anyway. I think we should get those two married so we can be on our merry way." Rein walked over to me and helped me get to my feet. While we were walking over to Kyle Rein gave me a quick run down of what happened while I was knocking on Darkrai's door. Rein checked to see if I could stand on my own two feet before walking over to Kyle and grabbing him by the ears.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kyle clutched his ears in pain as Rein put him on the ground again. "That really hurt."

"Calm down. You are nervous as a Pokemon on their birthday before they get to open their presents." Rein glanced in the south, "Well here they come."

Kyle straightened up but it was obvious he was still nervous. Fang was escorting Sophie up the hill. Flowers sat on top of her head. Fang led Sophie up the hill and paused in front of Kyle. Sophie stood before him and smiled, before both of them turned to face me. "Can you do this?" asked Sophie, "We can wait you know."

I shook her concern away with a paw. I was an assassin. No little wound was going to stop me. However my sister could…I shook my head. This was no time for that. I lifted my left paw, hoping to remember the words right. "Here on the hill witnessed by Fang and Rein we bring these two souls together who will share each other's fate for eternity." I gritted my teeth; my wound was starting to hurt again, "For now I Sky, former member of the Lucario Bandits now bring these two together with my power." I paused. At this point the two Lucarios would shoot off aura spheres into the sky but we couldn't do anything like that. It was too risky. "I pronounce you mates."

"Good we are done," said Rein.

"Rein!" protested Kyle, "Don't I get to kiss the bride or anything?"

I stared blankly at him, "Sorry. That's not what we do in the Lucario Bandits."

Sophie smiled, "It doesn't matter. We are married now. Even if it wasn't the way we wanted to be."

"Guys?" asked Fang, pointing to a billowing cloud of smoke in the distance, "What the heck is that?"

"Now that is interesting," said Rein, "If they wanted to track us they would have to be a little bit more discrete." He eyed me and I nodded.

"Don't worry about me. Let's go check it out." With that Rein, Fang, the newly married couple and I raced towards the smoke.


	34. The Claw Tribe

Chapter 34

**Chapter 34! Brad122's character Lucas appears in this one.**

Spark

The Absol dropped Spark on the ground near a large fire. Surrounding the fire were a bunch of different Pokemon but they all seemed to have the same vibe. Many of them were eating food out of small wooden bowls and some were even playing some instruments. However it all stopped once the Absol and Spark came close to the fire. They all eyed Spark suspiciously. "Who is that Cougra?" asked a Sandslash, looking up from the bowl of food he was eating.

"I found her in the forest," replied Cougra, the Absol, "She was being harassed by Nomed."

Mummers ran through the large group of Pokemon. Spark looked around cautiously, assessing her escape routes. Out of the group of Pokemon, only the huge Aggron at the edge of the fire seemed to be the only challenge.

"What is going on here?" A Lairon and a Piloswine stepped aside to let a Persian through. Spark could immediately tell he was the leader of these Pokemon. His head was held high and his fur was cleaned, but it couldn't hide the jagged scar running up his left side. He stood before Spark and assessed her. Spark held her ground, letting him take in every part of her.

"_Let him check me over,_" she thought, _"I don't look like a threat. Well except for this stupid mirror…"_

"My name is Whitefang," spoke the Persian, "I am the leader of the Claw Tribe. And a direct descendant of Rosa, a healer who served King Blade."

Spark resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't care. So what if his relative served King Blade? A lot of Pokemon did. "Well. My name is Spark," she said, "And I don't have a fancy title or anything like that."

"She was being attacked by Nomed," spoke up Cougra, "So I saved her." The Absol puffed out her chest proudly, "I was so brave. You should have seen it. I sent him running with my Razor Wind!"

Spark rolled her eyes. This Cougra girl was a liar. Nomed ran away because he thought there were other rebels in the trees!

Whitefang chuckled, "Sure you did. Now. Why don't you take Spark here around to get some food." He turned to the rest of the Claw Tribe, "I want everyone to welcome Spark. Some of you found refugee here after the Purity Organization did horrendous things to you and I want to show her the same kindness we did when you first came." Spark resisted the urge to gag. The way he was talking made the Tribe seem like a clan of goody two shoes.

"Follow me," said Cougra, leading Spark closer to the fire. An Illumise smiled and handed Spark a bowl of soup. The Illumise handed another one to Cougra. Cougra led Spark to a spot close to the fire. "Sit and eat. Lumi always makes more food then needed so it is alright to go back for seconds."

Spark ignored Cougra and gulped down the soup in less than a second. After she was done, she took a closer look around the camp. Most of the Pokemon had scars of some sort somewhere on their bodies and some were even missing body parts. Many carried weapons ranging form bows and arrows to swords.

"You hold one of the three."

Spark jumped and whirled around, tail at the ready. She relaxed when she saw it was an old Xatu. His feathers were tinted gray and his head feather had lost its entire red luster. "What are you talking about?"

The Xatu gestured to the mirror, "One of the three needed to awaken it. The other two must be close by right?"

Spark didn't know what the heck the Xatu was talking about. One of the three? Spark realized with a jolt that he might be talking about Rein and Sky. The three of them had similar unexplainable powers. "What do you know?"

The Xatu was about to speak when Cougra interrupted, "What are you doing here Naiti? Shouldn't you be in bed or with your rocks or something?"

Naiti glared at Cougra, "For the last time they are not rocks. They are the telling stones. And I left my hut because I sensed an odd power." He eyed Spark.

Cougra rolled her eyes, "Ok-ay. If you say so."

"You will believe me one day!" snapped Naiti. He turned to Spark and told her quietly, "Come to my hut after everyone is asleep. It will be the only one with smoke coming out of it." Without waiting for Spark's response he rambled away.

"Sorry about that," smiled Cougra, "Naiti is a bit strange but he is our star reader. In fact he is the only one here who can read the stars. He is pretty accurate too."

Spark nodded to show she was listening. Star readers like the name suggests reads the stars for signs of what the future will bring. A talented star reader is usually very accurate and it is said it is a gift from the goddess of the moon and healing, Moondria. Spark got up but the mirror slipped out of her paws and began rolling away. "Stupid mirror!" cried Spark running after it.

A Lucario stopped the mirror's escape attempt. He picked it up and handed it to her. "Thanks," sighed Spark. The Lucario didn't answer. Instead he walked away and sat on a rock near the edge of camp.

"That's Lucas," said Cougra, coming up behind her, "Whitefang found him in the forest one day collapsed from exhaustion. Whitefang brought him here and we have been taking care of him. He doesn't talk much. From what I heard, something happened to his family."

"He's like Sky," whispered Spark.

"Whose Sky?" wondered Cougra.

Before Spark could answer a screech tore through the trees, as a Golbat flew into the camp. Whitefang hurried out to meet him and they talked in hushed voices. The Golbat flew away and Whitefang turned to address the Tribe, "Tribe members!" he yowled, "Intruders are quickly heading this way! I want everyone to be ready to fight!"

Immediately tents and huts were pulled down and the Pokemon drew their weapons. Spark saw Lucas take out two knives a couple feet away. Spark hurried to the front lines. If it was a Purity Organization attack she wanted to take some of them out. The bushes rustled and everyone tensed. Five Pokemon stepped out of the bushes and Spark gasped, "Sky! Rein! Fang! Kyle! Sophie!"

"Spark!?"


	35. Sky's Relative

Chapter 35

**Chapter 35!**

Sky

I was shocked, I admit. Seeing Spark here with these random Pokemon was a bit surprising. However Rein cut to the chase faster than me, "Spark. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" growled a Persian, stepping before us. By the way he held himself; he was the leader of this band of whatever. "My name is Whitefang," he announced, "Leader of the Claw Tribe."

"Claw Tribe," whispered Rein, "Interesting." Okay. This was one situation where going to school would have helped. I had no idea who the Claw Tribe was.

Whitefang growled, "What do you want Purity Organization members?"

"He thinks we are Purity Organization members!" gasped Kyle.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," snapped Rein. He turned to Whitefang. "We are not members of the Purity Organization. In fact we hate them."

"They're right!" exclaimed Spark running out to stand next to us. Under one of her arms she was holding a mirror. Why was she holding it? I had no idea. "They are the group I was traveling with."

"Oh," said Whitefang. Immediately everyone relaxed. Wow. These Pokemon were gullible. I mean if a Pokemon covered in blood rambled in here and you told everyone that you two were friends I think they would accept it. Not a bunch of smart Pokemon I say. "Everyone. Return to your normal posts," ordered Whitefang. The Pokemon dispersed to do whatever they were doing before this. Whitefang bowed his head, "I'm sorry for that. We can't be too careful you know?"

"We know," replied Fang, "Being stuck with these three…" He fell silent as Rein gave him a look.

While Whitefang was giving us a tour of the place, I took in escape routes and all the threats in this Tribe. However when my eyes settled on a Lucario I froze. "It can't be…"

"What is it?" growled Rein, looking in the direction I was looking in, "Know that Lucario?"

I nodded numbly and walked over. I stood before the Lucario not knowing what to say. I took a deep breath and said, "Hello Luke."

Luke looked up, "Sky…"

Fang

"Who is he?" wondered Fang, watching Sky sit down next to the Lucario. They seemed to be talking in hushed voices about something.

"I have no idea," replied Spark, "But I think we should leave them alone."

The five Pokemon sat near the fire, waiting for Sky to finish talking to the Lucario. "That's Luke," Whitefang said, "He joined us a while ago. Now if you will excuse me, I need to talk to Naiti."

The Pokemon watched him go before Sophie asked, "Hey Spark? Why are you carrying that mirror around?"

"I was wondering the same thing," replied Rein.

Spark shrugged, "I have no idea. I just can't let go of it. But Naiti, he's a star reader. And he seems to know something about us."

"What? You mean like your powers?" wondered Fang.

Spark nodded, "I know it might sound crazy, but I think it is true. It is just a feeling I have. He told me to visit his place after everyone was asleep." Spark fell silent as Sky came over with Luke close behind him.

"Everyone," spoke Sky, "This is my cousin Luke."

"Cousin?" wondered Rein, "I thought the Lucario Bandits were all killed by the Purity Organization."

"He wasn't in the Bandits at the time. He was away," replied Sky, "And he was a member of the Purity Organization." He eyed everyone carefully. Fang, Spark and Rein were thinking the same thing. They were all thinking of Icy and how she betrayed them by saying she had quit the Purity Organization.

"We need to discuss this," said Rein. Everyone huddled up, "So?"

"I think we can use him for information," replied Sky, "He knows were a Purity Organization base is located. Although I won't trust him we can still use the information."

"But he's a member of the Purity Organization," protested Fang, "They too kmy sister away!"

"What is up with you guys?" wondered Kyle, "Why are you so worked up about this?"

"Kyle. Sophie. This has nothing to do with you so keep out of the conversation," snapped Rein.

Sky eyed Fang, "Look. I don't want you to get too upset, but I will tell you this anyway." Sky took a deep breath, "Fang. Luke was involved with your sister's kidnapping."

Fang's blood turned cold and he felt rage building up in him. "You bastard!" he cried, racing at Luke, axe out, "You took my sister!"

"Shit!" snapped Rein, "The kid's gone crazy!'

Luke expertly blocked Fang's swing with one of his daggers. "You are slow," commented Luke.

Rein ran over and hit Fang hard on the head, "Get a grip you idiot! We know you must be upset that this..." Rein paused searching for the right word, "situation. But you can't kill him. In fact I think you couldn't even if you tried. Now we need information out of this guy, so no killing got it?" Rein stayed near Fang, ready to hit him on the head again if he attacked again. Fang's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Good kid. Now…" Rein walked over to Luke, "Listen. I don't trust you. In fact I think the only one among us who even has any inkling to like you is Sky. But don't think for a second that you're safe. If I find you doing anything suspicious, well you better go and beg Darkrai that your death comes quickly."

Luke didn't seem fazed by Rein's threat. He sheathed his knife, "Fine."

"I hate you already," growled Rein.

"Uh," spoke up Kyle, "Maybe we should go see this Naiti Pokemon?"

"He said to see him after everyone is asleep but who cares," smiled Spark, "Oh! Hey Cougra!"

Cougra was carrying a basket filled with milk to a group of mothers with young Pokemon. She put the basket near them before running over to Spark, "Yeah?"

"Can you take us to Naiti's place?" wondered Spark.

Cougra looked at Spark funny, "Okay. Are you crazy or something? Why do you want to see that crazy guy?"

Sky grabbed Rein before Rein could threaten the Absol too. "This happens a lot," Sky explained to his cousin.

"Please," begged Spark, "It is important."

Cougra sighed, "Fine." She grinned, "But only cause you are a close friend of mine." Spark rolled her eyes, obviously not believing that. "Follow me!" Cougra led the group of Pokemon to a large hut made from skins. "Don't worry," said Cougra, "The skins are from already dead Pokemon."

"That makes me feel so much better," Rein murmured. Fang was happy that he had scales.

Cougra pushed open the skin flap at the entrance. "Someone is here to see you!" she called before stepping aside so the assassins, and friends could pass. "Well good luck having your fortune told or whatever."

"Ready?" asked Spark, "We are finally getting some light on our situation."

Rein grabbed the skin and pushed it aside so he could enter, "Well I need some right now."


	36. The Knowlegde That Will Change Them

Answers are given in this exciting chapter of Assassin Tales

**Answers are given in this exciting chapter of Assassin Tales!**

Sky

The light inside this hut was limited. In fact the only light came from a hole in the center of the roof. From my knowledge of star readers they sat in the center of their huts and looked up and read the stars. That's all I know. In the dim light I saw Naiti in a corner. He slowly walked over to us. "Spark," he said, "You were supposed to come later."

"I know," answered Spark, "But we got tired waiting."

"Listen old man," growled Rein, stepping forward, "Tell us what you know right now."

"Calm down Rein," I said, "Don't scare the old guy."

Naiti settled his old dark blue eyes on each of us. After about a minute of silence he said, "The Purity Organization. They have stolen your sister correct?" His eyes were on Fang at that point.

Fang jumped, his eyes wide, "How? How did you know that?"

"He's a star reader," reminded Kyle, "They can see everything in the stars."

"Not everything," spoke Naiti in the same wise voice, "I only see what I am supposed to see." He slowly lifted up a white wing, like it took all the effort in the world. He pointed it to Kyle, Sophie and Luke. "You three must leave for this information is for them alone."

"But-" began Sophie but a look from Kyle stopped her. I watched the three of them leave the hut before turning back to Naiti.

Naiti walked slowly to the center of the hut and looked up into the night sky dotted with stars. "The Purity Organization wants to revive the God Pokemon Arceus-"

"We know that," snapped Rein, "Tell us something we don't know!"

"Rein," I warned, "Let the guy finish."

"Thank you Sky," spoke Naiti, his eyes still locked on the stars above. I found it really weird that he knew my name but I accepted it quickly. This guy was a star reader after all. "To bring Arceus into our time many factors must be present. The first, are the three beings."

"Three beings?" asked Spark.

"Yes. They are Uxie, Mespirt and Azelf."

"We saw Uxie!" exclaimed Fang, "At that Purity Organization factory we went to! Remember Spark?"

Spark nodded in agreement, "The plate in front of the tube it was in said it was Uxie."

"Then Mespirit and Azelf are soon to follow," said Naiti, tearing his eyes from the sky. He stared at the ground now, his eyes filled with concern. "Anyway. Let me continue. The three items are needed as well. Each item represents one of them. The sword Kusanagi is connected to Azelf, the being of the future. The necklace Yasakani is conneted with Mespirt being of the present. And finally the mirror…" He paused to watch Spark. The Pachirisu was gripping the mirror tightly, afraid what he would say. "the mirror Yata is connected to Uxie, being of the past."

"No way," whispered Spark, "This mirror is Uxie's?"

Naiti shook his head, "Rein. Sky. You two will one day in the near future find the other two for it was always your fate to."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Naiti was crazy. Rein and I were supposed to find a sword and necklace?

"Don't worry," continued Naiti, "It will happen because it was destined to happen. You three have odd powers correct? Spark can extend her tail spikes, Rein can extend his claws and Sky can extend his hand spikes." I hate to admit it but the guy hit it right on the money. "It might be hard to understand but the three of you were destined to be born the way you are. Each of you is a representation of the item you are to find. Your lives are shaped so you will represent each. Let's use Spark for an example since she is the only one with an item right now." Spark stood there, waiting for Naiti to continue. "Spark. Your item is the mirror, which makes you connected to Uxie. Uxie is the being of the past so I would say you are caught up on the past, or you don't know your past and you want to find out correct?"

Spark's eyes widen and she backed up a step, "How? How could you know that I want to know who my parents are?"

I was surprised. What he said made perfect sense but it was still hard to swallow. Rein, Spark and I were supposed to find three items because our fate told us to?

"That is not all," said Naiti, "The three items can only be used by you three. The Purity Organization is interested in you because without you three the items can't be used to summon Arceus."

Great. That makes our life even better. The Purity Organization was after us because we were the only Pokemon in the whole damn world who could use three items. Arceus! Could our life get any worse?

"What about me?" asked Fang, stepping forward. I'll admit, I totatlly forgot Fang was even in the room.

"Your sister was never the target of their attack," spoke Naiti, "It was you they were after." He was silent for a minute to let it sink in, "Since you weren't at the house, they took your sister instead. Why? It is because not only are the physic trio are needed. The beings of time and space are needed. Dialga and Palkia."

I froze, remembering my sister. She had said the Purity Organization had injected her with the power of Palkia. What did it mean?

"So?" asked Fang, "What does it have to do with me?"

"Fang. You can't use Pokemon moves correct?"

Fang was taken aback but he nodded.

"The reason for that is that you and your sister are related to Dialga."

Okay that through me in for a loop. Fang was related to Dialga? How the heck was that even remotely possible? It was even more unbelievable than us having to collet stuff. I glanced over at Fang. He was too shocked to speak. I guess he was realizing he was like Senri.

"How can I be?" asked Fang, "How is that possible?"

"Dialga and Palkia do not live in our world," spoke Naiti, "They live in their own dimension. Palkia did not mate with a Pokemon from this side but Dialga did. Of course the Purity Organization wasn't around during that time so they were safe. However Fang you were the unlucky one. Being born in this time and age."

I felt sorry for the guy. I mean our lives sucked but we didn't get our relatives dragged into this mess. Okay, maybe the Bandit Camp was my fault. Maybe they knew what I was. I don't know. "You okay Fang?"

Fang nodded numbly, "I think I'll wait outside."

We watched him go before turning back to Naiti. "Anything else you want to tell us?" snapped Rein.

Naiti sighed, "Only one more thing." He looked each of us in the eye, "Be careful. The three of you. You must get the items and protect them with your life. That is all. Goodbye." Naiti closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

"Hey!" roared Rein running over to him and grabbing the Xatu, "Don't fall asleep on…" Rein fell silent as he lifted up his paw that he had grabbed the Xatu with. It was covered in blood.

I looked around the hut and saw a small hole in one of the furs. "Oh shit!" I growled, extending my spikes. Spark and Rein quickly followed suit. We ran outside the hut and saw a battle taking place. Pokemon wearing bands against the rebels.

"Sky," whispered Rein to me, "Can you fight?"

I suddenly remembered that I was injured. Stabbed by my own sister but this was no time for self pity. "I can."

"Good," smiled Rein before getting serious, "I'll help our two lovebirds. Spark, you find the kid. Sky. Go after your cousin."

The two of us nodded before racing into the sea of fighting Pokemon, the knowledge we now had pressed heavily on our shoulders.


	37. The Rebel Battle

Chapter 37

**Chapter 37! A fun battle is beginning!**

Sky

I raced through the camp searching for Luke. I ducked under the flying body of a Growlithe who had unfortunately had his throat slit. I sent him a quick prayer before returning my attention to the task at hand. A Beedrill with a bronze band its arm, flew towards me. Without even thinking about it, my left hand spike ripped through his belly. He cried out once before hitting the ground. I spotted the Cougra girl fighting clashing uh, horns with another Absol. She didn't seem to need my help so I just ignored her.

"Sky!" cried Spark.

I raced over to Spark who was a couple feet away, ripping the heads off some Purity Organization members with her tail spikes. She pointed and I looked in the direction she was pointing. Whitefang was exchanging blows with someone I thought I would never see again after we took care of her. "Why the hell is Rin here?" I asked, jumping over a Charizard's sword before shoving my right spike into his neck.

"Her tails," cried Spark, "Look at her tails! Discharge!" She shocked the Purity members, before killing them.

I stared at Rin's tails in shock. She had tails again! Only this time, her tails were made from some type of metal. Artificial limbs. "Fake tails," I said, "God. How advanced is the Purity Organization!?"

"More advanced than we thought," Spark swung her tail again, ripping off a Golbat's wing. "You go help Whitefang. I'll be fine."

"Right," I nodded, before racing over to Whitefang. Rin saw my approach and one of her nine tails was flung at me. I sidestepped out of the way, "Whitefang! Get your rebels out of here! There is no way you can fight them! Leave it to us!"

"We can't back out now!" snapped Whitefang, "What will the rest of the rebels think!?"

"This is not the time," I snapped, "Look. I know this might be a bit weird but I know what it feels like. We are also fighting the Purity Organization. Your band of rebels need training. They need to become stronger." I pushed Whitefang out of the way just as Rin shot one of her tails in our direction.

Whitefang groaned, "Fine. I'll go." He disappeared into the sea of Pokemon.

I turned my full attention to Rin, "So. Want me to rip off your tails again?"

Rin growled, "You will regret saying that. If I could kill you…I'd…"

"So you can't kill me," I said thoughtfully. That proved one thing. They needed us. Great.

"But that doesn't mean I can't rip you up a bit," sneered Rin, "Flamethrower!" The hot flames shot at me but I jumped over them, trying to think of a way to fight her. I was still badly injured from my run in with Cerlena.

"Aura Sphere!" I cried, throwing the pulsing blue ball at Rin. Rin gracefully jumped out of the way and released another flamethrower at me. I jumped back, trying to figure out what to do.

"Purity Organization must die!" I saw Fang jump from behind Rin with his axe out, his eyes blazing. That idiot. Rin didn't even turn to face him. She just flicked one of her tails and it caught Fang in the stomach, sending the poor Gabite flying. I saw Fang hit the ground a while away. He coughed, sucked in air and was still. I could see he was still breathing though. At least he was still alive.

Rin smiled smugly before stepping closer in my direction, "Looks like you got hurt pretty bad. Naughty Cerlena. She wasn't supposed to try to kill you, but I guess it makes sense since she is so unstable."

My eyes widen and anger surged up from within me, "What did you do to her?" I snarled.

Rin chuckled, "Nothing I should be telling you!"

I really wanted to strangle her. I think I would have, if Rein hadn't come up next to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Calm down Sky. Remember what Sensei told us. Keep your cool. Don't let your emotions get the better of you."

"Right," I whispered, taking in deep breaths. I had to stay calm, otherwise this would all end badly. "Thanks Rein."

"No problem," smiled Rein, "Now. Let's take care of Rin shall we?"

Rin backed up a step but she was still her attack stance, "No matter how many of you there are, I will defeat you!"

"Oh shut up," growled Rein, "We took care of all of your men with ease." I looked around and saw that Rein was correct. The rebels had all retreated, and everywhere were dead pokemon. In fact, I think only our group and Rin were the only Pokemon here that were alive.

"Cowards," spat Rin.

Spark ran over to us, as well as Luke. I saw Kyle and Sophie climb out of a small hole in the ground and rush over to Fang. "Luke. What is that?" I pointed to is chest, where he was bleeding from several wounds. From the wounds, I could tell he was hit by some arrows.

"It's just a flesh wound," said Luke, drawing his knives.

"You're…" began Rin. She paused and smirked, "What a fitting end for you Luke."

Luke didn't react. He just stood ready with his knives. I on the other hand was a bit curious, "What are you talking about?"

"The arrows have been soaked by a virus created by the Purity Organization," said Rin, with her head held high. She seemed proud to tell us this for some reason, "You will die soon. A very slow and painful death. In fact, you are the first Pokemon to be infected with it. Congratulations!"

I didn't know what to say. First my sister and now my cousin! Was the Purity Organization out to get me or is it my bad karma? "Luke. Don't worry. We'll find Mud again and we'll ask her. She will know how to cure you." The way he looked at me I knew, he knew that there was no cure. "Damn it."

"Now that I gave you information, time to come with me!" Rin charged towards us, her metal tails with their sharpened tips flew at us, trying to rip us to shreds. We jumped, weaved and did everything we could to stay away from the tails. Rein tried to cut one like we did last time, but his claws could not cut through the metal. Rin laughed, "Not this time!" Rein shoved his feet onto her tail and used it as a stringboard to jump away from her tails.

Rein flipped and landed next to me, "Sky. This is not a good situation. You're injured. Sensei always told us to fight together but I don't think you can fight at your full strength." I knew Rein was right. I ducked under a flamethrower before stamping my foot on the ground, but Rin jumped back, avoiding my Rock Tomb. "Also," said Rein, "I just figured out that it is close to _that_ time…"

I froze. "Why does it have to happen now…is it today?"

Rein nodded, before jumping over a tail and landing on it. The extra weight made Rin stagger, leaving an opening for Spark and Luke. However Rin was able to get Rein off her tail by releasing a flamethrower in our direction. Rein jumped off and Rin sidestepped, Luke's knife barely nicking her.

"Spark!" I called, "It is _that _time!"

"You got to be kidding me!" groaned Spark, "Not now!"

"What are you talking about?" wondered Luke.

Spark zipped past Rin and told Kyle and Sophie something. "Luke," ordered Rein, "On the count of one follow us. One!"

Luke looked at us in confusion but he followed us as we bolted away from Rin. I think she was surprised as well. Rein grabbed Fang and flung the unconscious Gabite over his shoulder before continuing to run.

"What are we doing?" wondered Kyle.

"Don't talk!" said Spark, glancing behind us, "Just run faster. Rin is right behind us."

"Sky? What is going on?" Luke was keeping up with our escape well.

"It would be too hard to explain now," I said, "Aura Sphere!" I paused, turned around and flung the aura sphere at the ground in front of Rin, kicking up lots and lots of dirt, giving us enough time to get away.


	38. The Memories Of The Assassins Part One

Chapter 38

**Chapter 38! The beginning of the flashback chapters**

Sky

We were in a small cave at the base of a mountain. We were all panting heavily from our super dash away from Rin. Sophie was bandaging Luke's wound as she asked, "Okay. So why did we run? It was obvious even with Sky hurt you could have taken her out."

"Purity Organization!" cried Fang, opening his eyes and sitting up quickly. He looked around, realizing that we weren't at the battlefield right now. "Where are we?"

"In a cave," explained Kyle, taking some dried fish out of his pack, "We ran away from the battle for some reason."

"Sky?" asked Luke, "Why did we run."

Rein crossed his arms and leaned against the cave wall, "We made a promise to our Sensei to not kill today."

Kyle took out a calendar from his pack, "The 24 of the Gathering Month. Why?"

"Like Rein said it is something we promised our Sensei," said Spark, "And that is a promise we must keep."

I nodded, in agreement with them, "It is just for today so we are going to stick around here."

Fang was about to protest but he thought better of it. Good. The kid was learning. I turned to Rein and saw he was thinking of something. I had a good idea of what it was. Probably the day he met Sensei…

Rein Flashback

Tor collapsed by the side of the dirt road. He grabbed his water bottle and drank it until it was dry. "Damn. I didn't think it was this hard to find him." Ever since leaving the village a week ago he had been on the road searching for the Wanderer. His parents had told him if anything bad happened or anyone found about him he should seek the Wanderer. "I so wish this guy did less wandering," murmured Tor, watching the dirt road. Since there were no trees Tor could see far down the road but there was no one around but him. He fell on his back and stared up at the clouds. "Arceus. My life sucks."

"Oh really? How is your life terrible?"

Tor quickly sat up to see a Tyranitar holding the reins of a Stantler. The Stantler had many packs as well as a saddle across its back. "Well a lot of bad things happened," said Tor, wondering how the Tyranitar could have come up the road without him noticing.

"That's all?" The Tyranitar held out a claw to Tor, who grabbed it and the Tyrantiar pulled Tor to his feet. "You need to find better reasons than that."

Tor looked at the ground and shuffled his feet, "There is no other reason." He looked up, "Hey. You wouldn't happen to know the Wanderer would you?" Tor didn't know why he asked the Tyranitar. Probably because he was tired and didn't want to travel alone anymore.

"Whose asking?" asked the Tyranitar, suddenly guarded.

"Me," replied Tor, "My family said to find someone named the Wanderer if anything bad happened or they found out about my…powers…"

The Tyrantiar was now curious, "Let's just say I was the Wanderer. What's this about your power?"

Tor didn't know why but he extended his claws. "This is my power. How where is the Wanderer?"

The Tyranitar smiled and held out a claw, "Please to meet you. My name is Rushin, also known as the Wanderer. Please to meet you Tor."

Tor shook the Tyranitar's claw. He suddenly realized something, "How the hell do you know my name?"

"I knew your parents," said Rushin, "And I was the one who suggested hiding that power of yours." He patted Tor on the back, "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you. In fact," Rushin looked around, "It looks like there is no one around so let's have some battle practice shall we?"

"Battle practice?" wondered Tor.

Rushin let go of the Stantler's rein and the Stantler trotted to the side of the road and began to graze. Rushin bent his legs, "Okay. Extend those claws of yours and come at me."

Tor was very confused, "Huh? Why?"

"Come on," growled Rushin, "We don't have all day."

Tor extended his claws and charged at Rushin. However Rushin grabbed his left claw and twisted the young Zangoose around and three him onto the soft grass. "Come at me again!" Tor tried again but was met with the same result.

Rushin forced the Zangoose to fight until the moon was high in the sky. "What the hell is this?" snapped Tor, struggling to get to his feet. The Zangoose had small cuts and bruises all over his body. Tor spat out blood from when Rushin had knocked one of his teeth out a bit earlier.

Rushin got out of his battle pose and looked down the road, "They come sooner than expected."

"Huh?" Tor looked down the path to see some Rhydons carrying torches coming in their direction. When they came closer Tor saw bronze bands around their arms. They stopped as they got closer to the two Pokemon.

The lead Rhydon lifted the torch higher to get a better look at them. His eyes got wider as he looked at Tor, "I think we found the kid."

Rushin inched closer to Tor, "Listen," he whispered, "All the battle training? It was for this. Extend your claws and kill them."

Tor stared at Rushin in horror, "What? Kill them?"

"I will explain later," Rushin whistled and the Stantler raced over, butting a Rhydon with its antlers. The Stantler jumped back, whipped its head to the pack on its back and threw something at Rushin. Rushin caught it and attached them to his hands. Katars.

"How dare you defy the Organization-" He said no more as Rushin swung his left arm, the twelve inch dagger attached to his hand caught the Rhydon at the throat. He made a gurgling sound and fell.

The Rhydon swarmed onto the Tyranitar, but Rushin fought visicouly, removing body parts left and right. Tor gulped but he couldn't move. The Tyranitar was killing these Rhydon like it was nothing.

A Rhydon charged at Tor. Tor extended his claws out of instinct. He swung the right one, slashing the Rhydon in the stomach. Tor quickly followed it up by using his left one to slash him in the head. The Rhydon roared and hit Tor hard with a mega punch. He went flying and hit the ground hard. Rushin was by his side in a second. Rushin swung and the Rhydon's head tore clean off the body. "You must remember to hit them deeply," said Rushin, before finishing off the last remaining one. "You still have a lot to learn."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Tor. This Rushin guy was crazy, "You killed them!"

"Quit your whining!" snapped Rushin removing his katars from his hands. The Stantler walked over and he put the katars back in the pack. "Those Purity Organization members are after you."

"What?" asked Tor, "What do you mean?"

Rushin shook his head, and picked up the Stantler's reins, "Tor. I can only train you so you may live. You have a destiny to follow and you must not die until you complete it. I can teach you. I can teach you to fight with those claws of yours. I can teach you to kill." He held out a hand, just like he did earlier that day, "Will you come along?"

Tor looked past Rushin at the dead bodies. His destiny was to be surrounded by blood. "What a terrible destiny I have." He held up his claw and accepted Rushin. "But I don't see much of a choice."

Rushin smiled and helped the boy up, "You will learn lots. And you will meet others like you."

"I doubt it," said Tor rolling his eyes. Tor realized something. He was entering a new part of his life. A part that he thought would never happen but it did. He looked at the reins holding the Stantler and realized he was like that Stantler. Being led somewhere. "Rushin. Before we go. I would like to change my name."

"Huh?" Rushin looked at the Zangoose with a confused look on his face but he didn't say more.

"From this day forth my name is now Rein…"


	39. The Memories Of The Assassins Part Two

Chapter 39

**Chapter 39! The flashback chapters continue.**

Sky

Fang was pacing outside the cave, "Why are we waiting like this? I want to rip that Ninetails throat out…"

"Fang!" scolded Sophie, who was brewing up some tea, "Listen to your friends. They know more about this than you do."

"I agree," said Luke, "This is not a situation that you can handle."

"Why is everyone talking like we aren't here?" growled Rein.

"Oh calm down," smiled Spark, who accepted a cup of tea from Sophie, "Thanks. We should just be happy that we're still alive."

I nodded to that, "By the way? Where did Kyle go?"

"He went to get some berries or something like that," said Sophie, pouring me a cup of tea and handing it to me.

I carefully sipped and let my mind wander back to the time before all of this…

Sky Flashback

I opened my eyes. Where was I? I suddenly remembered what happened. I jumped to my feet quickly, but my feet felt woozy under me and I fell down again. "Ow." I looked up the river hoping to see my sister, floating down a raft. Nothing. Only the strong current carrying some boulders.

The sun was high in the sky so my blue fur dried quickly as I hurried up the bank. My body ached and my stomach screamed for food. I needed some food. I saw that ahead of me past a line of trees was a dirt road. My heart soared as I realized I could just ambush someone for food. After I had something in my stomach I would go back and try to find Cerlena. I stopped in my tracks, thinking back. That Toxicroak had said she would die slow and painful. I sucked in a breath, knowing it was the end of her. I quickly made a grave using a bunch of stones from the river and assembled them on top of each other. I kneeled by the makeshift grave and prayed for Cerlena's spirit to be able to be reborn in her next life.

After praying I climbed up a tree and hid in it, waiting for someone to come up the road. About five minutes later a Venusaur was walking down the path, a pack slung over its shoulders. I suddenly realized that there was no way I could take out a Venusaur. "Arceus. Please give me a weapon or something," I prayed. I shook my paw just like mother told me to do when I wanted something from Arceus. It was extremely weird but the spike on that paw grew longer and longer before my eyes. They stopped growing then they were about three feet long. "What the?" I examined the long spike with my other paw. I even tried pulling it but it didn't move, "What is this?" Did Arceus answer my prayers? Although this was a weird way to answer it. I didn't have time to question any further as the Venusaur was below me now.

I jumped down from the tree and shoved the large spike through the Venusaur's head, killing it instantly. I ripped out the extended spike and it returned to the normal size. What a weird weapon. I quickly raided the Venusaur of everything he owned before hurrying away. I defenetly didn't want to be around when someone finds the body.

That was how I spent the next couple of days, raiding from travelers. I even figured out that my other paw's spike also became longer in length when I wanted it to. About a week later I was sitting in a tree, looking over my loot when I heard someone coming up the path. I quickly tied my stash to the tree and extended my spikes. I saw a Tyranitar, a Stantler and a Zangoose coming up the path. The Stantler's back was covered in bags and my mind wandered to what might be in them. The Zangoose was holding the reins of the Stantler and he didn't look that tough. The Tyranitar on the other hand would be a problem.

I waited until the Tyranitar was below me before jumping out of the tree, my spike ready. However the Tyranitar jumped back and I hit the ground hard. I was okay so I jumped back onto my feet. I jumped back in time as the Zangoose attacked me with really long claws. What the heck was he?

The Tyranitar held up a hand, "Wait a second!" He pointed at my spikes, then at the Zangoose's claws, "See anything similar?"

I didn't know why but I looked over at the Zangoose's claws. I realized with a jolt that Zangooses didn't have claws that long. By the expression on the Zangoose's face I knew he was realizing the same thing.

The Tyrantiar walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "My name is Rushin. The Zangoose is Rein. He is just like you. And the two of you share a destiny together. I think it would be wise to join us."

"How the hell did you know there were more Pokemon like me?" snapped Rein.

Rushin growled, "Stop scaring him." In a more gentile voice he said, "What is your name?"

"Sky."

"Alright then. Sky will you come along with us?" He walked over to his Stantler and held the reins, "By the way it looks, you seem to be very lonely. I can see it in your eyes."

I didn't know how this Tyranitar guessed how I was feeling for the last week. Maybe he went through something like this in his past as well. Tears began to well up in my eyes. I guess I was sick of being alone, having to deal with the fact that I was probably the only one from the bandits that were still alive.

"Hey," said Rein, "Why are you crying?" He glancing fearfully at Rushin before coming over to me, "Look, if it is something I did, I'm sorry okay?"

I shook my head, to tell him it wasn't his fault. Rushin handed me a tissue from one of the many packs on the Stantler's back. "Here. Blow your nose."

I accepted it and wiped away my tears. "You sure you're okay?" asked Rein, who still seemed nervous.

I nodded, "I'm never better."

Rushin smiled, "Okay. Come on you two. Let's get off this road."

"Yes Sensei," said Rein, hurrying after him.

I looked back, regretting all that I had done the last week. I sent a quick prayer to everyone that I killed before following the two Pokemon that decided to take me in.


	40. The Memories Of The Assassins Part Three

Chapter 40

**Chapter 40. The flashbacks continue.**

Sky

Kyle raced back, carrying a huge pile of berries, "Guys! We have a serious problem!"

"What?" asked Rein, "You didn't find the right type of berries?"

"No!" snapped Kyle, "I saw a Houndoom in the forest a while away with a gold band with a jewel in it."

"Oh great," I groaned, "Why does a Purity member have to be close to here?"

Luke got to his paws, "I'll take care of him."

"Hang on!" I cried, getting to my paws wincing as my wound hurt, "You're injured! And this Houndoom is a jeweled rank!"

"But you three won't fight," answered Luke, "So it falls to me."

"I'll come with you!" cried Fang, getting up. I knew Fang wanted to go with Luke for multiple reasons.

Luke waved Fang away with a paw, "It is better if I take care of this myself." Before anyone could protest he was gone.

"Hope he comes back alive," said Spark, drinking her tea.

I knew I didn't have to worry about Luke. He could take care of himself. I hope. I knew if I kept thinking about it I was going to be really worried so I turned my eyes to Spark remembering the time when we met her…

Sky's Flashback

Rein, Rushin, the Stantler and I were walking down the road. The clouds above us threatened to wet us but they did not release their load just yet. "We should hurry," said Rushin, looking up, "The inn where I want us to stay is only a while away and I don't want to get wet."

"Right Sensei," I agreed. In one year I had learned lots of fighting techniques from Rushin. The best thing however was that I wasn't alone. The three of them had become my new family.

We quickened our pace, but we didn't make it in time. In fact we were no where close to the inn when the rain slammed into us at full force. Rein let off many words into rain.

"Just keep moving," growled Rushin, clearly annoyed that the rain had decided to fall right then and there.

I looked ahead on the road, and I saw something by the side of the road ahead of us. "What's that?' I asked, pointing to whatever it was.

We hurried over and saw it was a Pachirisu lying on the grass. Her fur was ruffled and she looked like she had been in a fight. Rushin bent over and poked her cautiously. "She is still breathing and it looks like she just fainted or something of that nature."

"Should we take her with us?" asked Rein.

Rushin carefully picked up the Pachirisu and put her on the Stantler's back. "Come on. We should get to the inn."

After a hurried walk, we reached the inn where Rushin promptly checked us in the largest room available. We entered the room which had seven beds and that was it. Rushin grabbed some towels off one of the beds and handed one to each of us to dry off. I began to unload the many packs off the Stantler.

Rushin took some herbs out of one of the packs and mashed them together before placing them under the Pachirisu's nose. She groaned and opened her eyes. "Good. You are awake-"

The Pachirisu cried out and jumped back. My eyes widen as her tail spikes extended until they were about three feet long. "Now that is interesting," commented Rushin, "Looks like we found the third and final one of you three."

The Pachirisu hissed angrily, "What do you want? I am not going back there! I am not returning to become one of your damn experiments!"

"Experiments?" wondered Rein, but he extended his claws anyway, with me following suit.

"Purity Organization experiments I guess," said Rushin, "Am I correct?"

The Pachirisu's eyes became colder, "Stay away!"

Rein and I were about to attack her when Rushin stopped us, "Don't worry," he spoke softly, "We are not Purity Organization. We fight against them for these two…" Rushin gestured to Rein and I, "They are also being chased by them."

The Pachirisu didn't look like she believed us. Quicker than a Rapidash she zipped to the window and jumped out .

"What the hell?" exclaimed Rein, running over to the window to see the Pachirisu run off into the night, "She ran away!"

"We must go after her," said Rushin, "Come on!"

Rushin jumped out of the window followed by the Stantler, me and Rein. I hit the ground and ran after Rushin who was already ahead of me. I quickly caught up to him and saw the Pachirisu had stopped, her tail poised ready to wipe us out. "Stay away!" she shrieked.

"Move!" roared Rushin, whistling. The Stantler threw Rushin his katars and Rushin quickly put them on. I saw a group of Pokemon behind the Pachirisu. The Pachirisu turned around and screamed in anger. Her tail shot out ripping off the limbs of the Pokemon. I saw some bands flash in the air and realized they were Purity Organization. I was about to jump in to help when Rushin held me back, "She is going berserk. She will kill you too if you get involved."

I held back and watched as the Pachirisu easily took care of all of the Purity Organization Pokemon. Her breath came out in short pants as her tail spikes receded. I broke away from Rushin's grip and walked over to her, and kneeled next to her. "Hi. Are you okay? My name is Sky."

The Pachirisu looked at me, "Why should you care? It doesn't matter who I am."

"Oh course if does," I said gently, "You see. You are like Rein and me. Both of us are being chased by the Purity Organization because we have odd powers like you."

"Are you sure?" whispered the Pachirisu.

I gestured Rein to come over and the two of us extended our claws and spikes to show her. She checked them over before saying, "You two are like me." She smiled and said, "My name is Spark."

"Spark. Where are you from?" asked Rein.

"I don't remember," said Spark, "All I remember is a song my mom used to sing to me as well as the experiments from the Purity Organization."

Rushin came over and kneeled next to Spark, "I'm Rushin. Rein and Sky's teacher. I taught them how to fight. Even though you fought well taking out all these Purity members you still need some training."

Spark looked over at us to check if it was okay. Both of us nodded and she said, "Okay."

Sky

"Are you sure he is going to be okay?" wondered Sophie looking in the direction Luke had went.

"He will be fine," I said, "He has some skills so I think he should be okay."

"I know!" exclaimed Spark, "Let's play a game while we wait for him to come back."

"What kind of game?" wondered Kyle.

"We'll think of something!" said Spark, "Hey Sky? Want to help us think of a game?"

I shook my head and returned to remember the days of our past.

Sky Flashback

It had been two years since Spark had joined our team and since then the three of us had become stronger. Rushin now had a hard time beating the three of us when we worked together. It was late one afternoon when everything changed. We were resting on a rocky hill after an intense training battle.

"We almost beat you that time," said Spark, eating some watermelon.

Rushin chuckled, "You three will beat me one day," he bit into his watermelon, "Even if it isn't today."

"But we were close," I said, spitting some watermelon seeds down the hill.

Rein was munching on his watermelon when he suddenly got up and pointed down the hill where a huge group of Pokemon were quickly coming towards us. "Purity," he spat.

"There's so many," gasped Spark, "We never had to fight so many before."

Rushin got to his feet and whistled. The Stantler threw Rushin his katars. "Alright. I want you three to get out of here. Kras. Lead them away from here. I will stall them for as long as I can."

"Understood," said the Stantler.

The three of us gasped in shock. This whole time we thought the Stantler couldn't talk. We just thought he was just a Pokemon following Rushin. "Come on you three," said Kras, "Let's go."

"But what about you?" protested Spark, "We can't leave you to fight them alone!"

"No protests!" snarled Rushin, watching the Purity Pokemon getting closer and closer. "Listen the three of you. I know I have said this plenty of times but you three have a destiny that is yours alone. You three must live." Rushin looked back at us, "Promise me this. On this day the twenty-fourth of the gathering month you wont' kill anyone. May it be for money or what not. Don't kill anyone."

"We promise," the three of us said.

Rushin smiled, "Okay. Now go."

"We can't leave you like that," protested Rein.

"Kras!" ordered Rushin.

Kras lowered his antlers and used them to push us down the hill. We tumbled to the bottom with Kras behind us. I saw the first wave of Purity Organization Pokemon attacking Rushin. Rushin ripped through them with his katars.

"Let's go!" said Kras.

"Sensei," I whispered, but we had to follow his orders. The three of us raced after Kras, not wanting to look back. We followed Kras far away from the battle. When the sounds of battle had left our ears, Kras slowed to a stop.

Rein punched a tree hard, creating an indent in the trunk, "Why the hell did we leave him?"

Kras didn't say anything. He just stared straight ahead. "You aren't Eries," he said as a Meowth came out of the shadows. A small stone was around the Meowth's neck.

"I'm her daughter Merle," she said.

"Oh. I've heard of you," said Kras. The three of us were confused. Who was this Merle girl? Kras turned to us, "Merle here is a deal finder. She will be your agent in your new job."

"Job?" wondered Rein.

"Assassination," said Merle, "I help you find jobs and I get a percentage of the cash you earn from it."

"Why the hell are we getting a job?" I wondered.

"You three have a knack for it already," said Kras, "And this is what Rushin told me to do when this day comes. You three will enter the business for it is all you can do."

I hated to admit it but Kras was right. Killing was all we could do. "Well guys?" I ask.

"If Rushin wanted for us to do it then lets," said Rein.

Spark nodded, "I'm in."

Kras smiled and turned to Merle, "They are in your hands now." Kras bowed his head to us, "It was nice knowing the three of you. Now I must go." Kras raced away in the direction we had come from.

"Well," Merle clapped her hands, "Shall we get to work?"


	41. A Deal For Luke

41 chapters and still going

**41 chapters and still going. Wow. Anyway, enjoy.**

Luke

Luke raced through the forest quickly, drawing his knives. He entered a large clearing and saw a Houndoom. The Houndoom was sitting on the ground; in fact he looked like he was waiting for Luke. "I didn't think it would be you," he said, "I thought one of the three would come and try to kill me but you will do fine." He licked his lips, "I can't wait to taste your blood."

Luke didn't say anything. The Houndoom who he had figured out was Nomed, growled and his horns began to grow longer and longer. "Ready? Flamethrower!" Luke jumped out of the way of the flamethrower and he made sure to keep away from Nomed's large horns. "Scared?" cried Nomed, charging at Luke, his horns ready to skewer the Lucario. Luke jumped again, except this time Nomed was ready. The Houndoom shoved his head back, one of his horns catching Luke in the leg. Luke landed a couple feet away from Nomed. Luke checked the wound and saw he could still fight.

"How pathetic," hissed Nomed, turning back to him. He reached up with a paw and touched the horn which had caught Luke's leg. He licked the blood off his paw. "Oh well. At least you will taste good."

Luke tightened the grip on his knives. Nomed noticed instantly, "Looks like I freaked him out a bit. That's good. I think they taste better scared."

Luke used the moment to charge at Nomed, who was a bit surprised at Luke's charge. Luke slashed Nomed across the chest before retreating back out of his range. Nomed stared at his chest wound, "How dare you!" he roared, "I will kill you!" He attacked Luke with extreme quick jabs. All Luke could do was lift up his knives to block and avoid being hit. His mind was racing for a way to stop the houndoom but he wouldn't let up. "DIE!" roared Nomed.

"Shut up Nomed! Hydro Pump!" A huge and forceful spray of water slammed into Nomed knocking the Houndoom into a tree. Luke turned to face this new foe. A Pokemon slithered out of the forest. A Milotic. A gold band was around her snake-like body. A diamond was set in the band. Luke watched as the Milotic slithered over to Nomed and slapped him hard with her long beautiful tail.

Nomed whimpered and backed slowly away from the Milotic, "I'm sorry. Please…" He placed his head between his paws, "Don't hurt me anymore!"

Luke couldn't believe it. The Houndoom was now a totally different Pokemon from the one that wanted to kill him a while ago. He was about to throw one of his knives at the Milotic when she said, "Don't think about it." She turned to face Luke, "I need to talk to you Luke." She smiled, "In fact. I am here to offer a deal."

"A deal?" asked Luke cautiously, still ready to attack on a moment's notice.

The Milotic said, "Yes. A deal." Without looking she hit Nomed, who was trying to get away, with her tail again. "Just stay here if you don't want to get hurt."

"Yes," whispered Nomed, "I will stay." He began whimpering loudly.

The Milotic rolled her eyes before saying, "My name is Venus. And I am a diamond gold rank. The only Pokemon at that rank." When Luke didn't say anything she continued. "I know about you Luke. You have been infected by a virus created by us."

"So?" asked Luke.

Venus chuckled, "I am offering you something we wouldn't offer anyone but you did used to work for us so I think we can make an exception."

"What's the offer?" asked Luke, a part of him curious.

"The cure. The cure for the virus." She paused to let it sink in, "So?"

"What would I have to do?"

"That's easy," smirked Venus, "You have to kill Sky, Spark and Rein and take the three items from them. Not yet of course since my spies tell me only Spark has her item. Wait till the three of them get their items and then take care of them and the cure is yours. Think about it." She grabbed Nomed with a fin and began dragging him away. Venus paused, "Oh! And Luke. Don't try to lie to us or give us fake ones. It won't work." With that she disappeared into the forest.

Luke dropped his knives in shock. There was a cure but he had to kill Sky, Spark and Rein to get it. Could he do something like that? Luke picked up his knives and put them back in their sheaths before heading back to the cave.

"So?" asked Sky as Luke returned.

"Nomed ran away," lied Luke, "I don't know why."

"He was a bit crazy when I met him," said Spark, "His personality switched around a lot." Luke saw the mirror was sitting right next to Spark and her tail was on it. He looked away from the mirror and instead sat down.

"You're injured!" exclaimed Sophie, coming over with her first aid kit. She began cleaning and bandaging Luke's leg wound.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Sky, his face filled with concern.

Luke waved Sky away with a paw, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Luke looked over at Rein, who was watching Luke coldly. "What?"

Rein looked away. He picked up a berry from a small pile and popped it into his mouth. He then turned back to look at Luke coldly. Rein then got up and headed for the back of the cave where he sat down, his back to Luke.

"I wish I could have fought him," grumbled Fang, "I would have the strength to beat him."

"Stop complaining," sighed Kyle, "Let's just be grateful he didn't come over here."

Luke turned his eyes back to Sophie who was finished bandaging his leg. "There. Just be careful."

"I will," promised Luke, before going back into his thoughts.


	42. The Battle Between Two Assassins

Chapter 42

**Chapter 42!**

Sky

Nothing exciting happened for the rest of the day. The next day we packed up and headed out. We learned from Luke that there was a Purity Organization base to the north so we decided to head that way. Okay. I lied. We originally weren't going to go that way but Fang was complaining about how his sister might be there so we headed for it just to shut him up. The forest thinned out after about half a day of walking and we were faced with a mountain.

"Are you kidding me?" growled Rein, "We have to climb?"

"Yeah," explained Luke, "We are at the Isan Mountain Range. There are going to be a lot of mountains in this area."

"And Yuana might be on one of them," whispered Fang.

"Let's get climbing," I said.

"Are you sure you can?" asked Sophie, "You are still injured. Maybe we should find a Pokemon who knows a healing move or something."

I waved Sophie's concern away, "I'm fine. I'm used to this kind of thing."

"Let's get climbing!" cried Spark cheerfully. Rein had tied the mirror to her back so it would be easier for her to carry.

With that we began climbing the mountain. The one good thing was that a path snaked through it and there were still plenty of trees to keep us hidden. It took us a couple of days to reach the top of the mountain and when we got there, Rein cursed in annoyance. From the top we could see many other mountains, some larger than the one we were on.

"This is going to take forever," groaned Kyle.

"Hey Luke?" I asked, "Do you have any idea where this base is?" I noticed Luke wasn't paying attention. He seemed to be off in his own little world. I poked him, "Luke?"

"Huh? What?" Rein growled as I asked the question again. Luke shook his head, "I don't know. It's been a while since I have last been here."

"Hey look!" Spark pointed down the mountain we were on where from what I could see was a small village. "Maybe we can get some information there."

We headed for the village however we realized a while later that it was harder than expected for the footing was really poor if we went straight towards it, so we had to take a detour, which involved going around it. I noticed while we were walking that Luke seemed to be distracted a lot.

A couple of days later I think all of us were tired at our breaking points when Spark suddenly stopped in her tracks. "What is it?" asked Fang.

Spark's ears twitched as she glanced around. "Someone is coming in this direction."

The seven of us went on alert. The three of us and Luke looked upwards to see a shadow in the one of the trees. "Spark!" cried Rein. Spark released a thunderbolt at the tree however whoever it was darted to another tree. I threw an aura sphere at that tree but whoever it was jumped to another tree.

"This is really getting annoying," growled Rein.

Whoever it was began laughing, "Oh what fun! I haven't seen Pokemon like you in a while."

I noticed Luke stiffening at the voice. "Who are you?" I asked, "Show yourself!"

"Fine," sighed whoever it was. A Pokemon jumped down from the tree and landed in front of us. An Ambipom with a bronze band around one of its tails. Great. Were these guys stalking us or something? "Woah!" He held up his hands, when he saw Rein, Spark and I were beginning to extend our spikes, claws and tail spikes. "I ain't here to fight you! I'm just on my break right now and I'm not one to fight on my break." He eyed Luke, "Right Luke?"

We all turned to Luke. "Who the hell is this guy?" growled Rein.

"He is Ente," said Luke, "He is a member of the Purity."

"I think we knew that already," Fang drew his axe and pointed it at Ente, "Where is Yuana?"

"Yuana?" Ente thought for a second then shrugged, "Sorry. They don't tell me stuff like that." He was about to jump back into the trees when he turned to Luke, "Oh! Almost forgot. Sorry about your son. No hard feelings right?"

"You have a kid," I gasped. I totally didn't know that. Okay, I actually had never pictured Luke with kids. I guess that thought never fit my image of him. I saw Luke's hands were shaking as Ente disappeared into the trees. I closed my eyes and let aura take over. True to his words he actually left us alone. What a weird fellow.

"So?" Rein crossed his arms, "Have anything to say?"

"Shut up," growled Luke.

Rein just seemed to get even angrier, "What? Something happened to your kid?"

"Rein," warned Sophie, glancing fearfully at Luke.

Luke glared at Rein, "Just shut up."

"What? Can't tell us?" snapped Rein, "Just like everything else in your life? You know we know nothing about you right? Well care to enlighten us? Come on. We all had terrible lives. Except for Kyle and Sophie but we all suffered."

"Rein," I said quietly watching my cousin, "Stop prying."

"Oh shut up Sky," snapped Rein, "Does this guy think he can join us without telling us anything?" Rein got closer to Luke, "Just let me say this. I am sick and tired of you. By the way you're acting I think you want us to feel sorry for you. Well boo hoo for you. Let's see how our lives sucked shall we?"

"Rein," hissed Spark, "Stop please."

Rein lifted his claws and began counting, "Let's see. I was kicked out my village because I killed someone with claws. Sky here lost his whole family and well as the rest of the bandits. Spark was subjected to thousands of experiments. Hell, you can't get worse than that." Rein crossed his arms again, "So what happened to you? I don't think you actually beat Nomed. I think something happened. I know maybe Nomed has your kid or your wife or something and you are using us to help you on your rescue mission."

_"Just shut up!"_ cried Luke. He looked really pissed.

Rein didn't stop. "You really think you can shut me up? Well let me just say this. I really dislike you. And I want to know the truth. So? Care to tell us your sob story?"

Luke drew his knives and charged at Rein. Rein extended his claws quickly and met Luke head on. "I guess I made him upset." Rein pushed Luke away and began running into the forest, with Luke close after him, followed by the rest of us.

"Shouldn't we do something?" exclaimed Fang, "By the way it looks they are going to kill each other!"

"There is nothing we can do at a time like this," said Spark, "Rein has set his mid to this and he won't stop."

Rein

Rein jumped back from Luke's swings. He jumped into a tree and crossed his claws together. "X-Scissor!" His claws began to glow as he charged at Luke. Luke lifted his knives, blocking the move. "At least you can fight," taunted Rein, jumping back.

"Shut up!" Luke threw one of his knives at Rein but Rein tilted his head a bit and the knife sailed past him. Luke charged and swung his other knife at Rein. Rein ducked and weaved away from the knife. Luke was able to get Rein away from the tree where his other knife was stuck. He yanked his knife out of the tree and turned to block Rein's Crush Claw.

The battle raged on, one side not baking down from the other. They used the trees to cover them and attack whenever possible. Soon they reached a ledge and their battle became more aggressive. Luke's knives shot at Rein with tremendous force but the Zangoose used his own claws to deliver blows with the same force. Luke jabbed Rein with a knife but this time Rein caught the knife between his claws and he twisted downwards, making Luke let it go. Rein kicked the knife out of range before continuing his fight.

Luke used his one knife to fight viciously but this time Rein didn't let him get to his other knife. "Sorry but this time I'm finishing you off!" Rein ducked under Luke's knife before punching Luke in the jaw, sending the Luacario close to the edge of the cliff. Luke spit out blood before getting back to his feet. "Still want more eh? I'll give it to you!" Rein charged at Luke ready to finish him off.

"Get away from the edge!"

The ground under Luke and Rein broke away from the rest of the mountain sent the two Pokemon over the edge.


	43. Purity Organization Research Center

Chapter 43

**Chapter 43!**

Sky

I think one of the scariest moments in my life was watching one of best friends and my cousin fall down the cliff. Kyle had cried out for them to get away from the edge but it was too late. They had fallen. Spark and I carefully made our way to the edge and looked down. However a thick fog had set below us and we couldn't see anything.

"How I wished someone in our group knew Defog," growled Spark.

"What do we do?" asked Fang, "I mean…"

"We go down and see if they made it," I answered, "If they didn't…" I didn't want to think about making some more graves.

"What do we do if they…went into Darkrai's hands?" asked Sophie.

"We continue on," replied Spark, turning to Fang, "We promised to save your sister and we will."

I looked away from Kyle and Sophie. I knew they were giving me looks of sympathy. This was no time for that. We were in enemy territory. I carefully backed away from the edge, "Let's get going." I paused. A weird ringing sound entered my ears. "Does anyone hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Spark, getting away from the edge.

This was really weird. Out of all of us, Spark had the best hearing. If she couldn't hear it then maybe I was just imagining it.

"So where should we go?" asked Fang, "Down the mountain check if they are there?"

"That's where we are going," I confirmed, "Let's go." With that we headed down the mountain. I was praying to Arceus we would not find their bodies at the bottom.

Rein

Rein groaned and opened his eyes. "What the hell happened?" He slowly got up and looked around. It looked like he was on a ledge attached to the mountain side. Also there was an opening in the mountain. "Guess I'm really lucky then," he smiled before getting to his feet. He heard a noise behind him and turned around to see the Pokemon he never wanted to see again. "Oh come on. You're still alive?"

Luke got to his feet, "Yeah." He looked at the opening, "Where does this go?"

Rein growled but he knew there would be no point in battling Luke here. "I have no idea but I'm going to check it out." Without waiting for an answer Rein went inside the opening, which was actually the entrance to a long tunnel. Lamps were hung along the walls giving just enough light to see where you were stepping. Rein heard Luke's steps behind him but Rein ignored him. He knew Luke wouldn't attack as this was not a good place to fight.

After a bit of walking the two Pokemon reached a huge metal door. A key pad was set in the rocky wall next to the door. "Why is there a door here?" asked Rein, examining the key pad. He got up and turned to Luke, "Okay. You were a Purity member. Open the damn door."

Luke glared at Rein and he didn't move, "I don't see how I should listen to you."

Rein growled and stepped to the side, "Okay then. Open the damn door please?"

Luke rolled his eyes and typed in a password. The door whirled to life and swung open. "Wow," commented Luke, "I didn't think my old password would work."

"If your password worked, then this is a Purity Organization something or other," said Rein, "Oh what fun." Rein slipped inside the door first. The first thing he noticed was that now the floor was some type of metal. In fact the walls and ceilings were made from metal as well. Light bulbs hung from the ceiling creating enough light that none of the hallway was in shadows. The hallway branched off in three directions. "Which way…which way…" murmured Rein. He turned to Luke, "Which way?"

"How should I know?" asked Luke.

"Just pick a-" Rein froze, hearing the sound of someone coming down the right path. "Well. Looks like we can just ask for directions." Rein waited for whoever it was to turn into where Rein and Luke was before darting forward and grabbing the Pokemon from behind, placing one of his long claws close to the Pokemon's neck. Rein saw that he was holding a Raichu wearing a lab coat. The Raichu's eyes were wide when he realized what situation he was in.

"Oh my!" he cried. He saw Luke standing a couple feet away, "Oh. Uh…hello?"

"Is there a Gible named Yuana here?" asked Rein, his claw still too close for comfort.

The Raichu thought for a second, "There was for a short time," he replied, still staring at Rein's long claws, "But she was taken to the main base."

"Okay," growled Rein, "Care to tell us where that is?"

"Uh well," began the Raichu, "The higher ups don't tell me that sort of thing."

"Now what?" asked Luke.

"I'm not asking you anything!" snapped Rein. He thought for a second, "Hey where are we anyway?"

"This is the research center for the Purity Organization," replied the Raichu.

"The research center," whispered Rein, remembering Spark talking about it a couple of times. Rein shook the Raichu, "I despise you!"

"We shouldn't stick around here," said Luke, "There could be someone coming this way."

"I hate to admit it but you're right," said Rein. He placed the Raichu on the ground but he kept his long hand claws close to the Raichu's head. "Now take us to the place where you keep all the research data." Noticing Luke's questioning look Rein said, "Look. I hate you but I know Sky would want to find out about this virus you have. Since we are here, I am going to find out the information. Hey! Move Raichu!"


	44. Information For Thought

Chapter 44

**Chapter 44.**

Sky

We were slowly making our way down the mountain, each footstep bringing us closer and closer to what we feared the most. The ringing had been getting louder and louder in my ears. It was getting really annoying. I stopped in my tracks and turned my head to look up the mountain.

"What is it Sky?" asked Fang.

"You guys go ahead. I need to check something out." Without waiting for an answer I quickly made my way up the mountain. The trees grew thicker but I pushed through them. Something was calling me. I hurried faster and faster. What was calling me? I slipped on the ground but I caught myself and kept going. I heard gurgling coming from ahead of me. I broke out of the forest to see a river. However it was what was in the center of the river that caught my attention.

"What is that?" I asked. A shrine sat in the center of the river. Wooden poles kept it higher than the water flow. I took a cautious step into the river. The water wasn't strong enough to pull me away I went to the shrine in the middle and saw there was something inside the small gates. I opened the gates and took out the item that was inside. It was a long silver chain. "A chain? Hey. What's this?"

I saw something inscribed in the shrine. "_Yasakani, the chain of the present is my key. Showing me the present it bides to my will". _

I shook my head. It made no sense but I couldn't put the chain back. I had a strange feeling that this was one of the items that old Xatu was talking about. "This is probably what Spark was talking about," I sighed and wrapped the chain around my arm. My ears perked as a heard a sound nearby. I whirled around, ready to pull out my spikes.

Rein

The Raichu led them down the hallway and into a large room with a huge computer. A large tube filled with green liquid was the only other thing in the room. Rein stared at the Pokemon in the tube. The Pokemon was small with a blue body with a magenta face with four appendages drooping from its head. A red jewel was on the end of its two tails and one was in the center of its forehead. Its eyes were half open and its golden eyes seemed to stare at Rein.

"What is that?" asked Rein.

"Don't worry," said the Raichu, going to the keyboard, "Mesprit is fast asleep. It just can't close its eyes."

"Mesprit?" asked Luke.

"It's one of the physic trio. It's the being of the present" replied the Raichu.

Rein told Luke to keep an eye on the Raichu while he checked out Mespirit. An inscription was at the base of the tube. _"The present is what I hold. The present is where everything occurs. I hold this burden for without the present, the past and future do not exsist."_

"What do you want to know?" asked the Raichu.

Rein came over to the Raichu. "Find stuff on this virus you created," he ordered.

"Alright," The Raichu typed more things into the computer and a screen popped up with a bunch of equations that made Rein's head spin. "Let's see," said the Raichu, "The virus enters the heart of the infected and then infects the red blood cells that enter the heart. The infected cells travel around the body sticking to the walls of random blood vessels. Then the virus inside the cells break out of the infected cells and breaks open the blood vessels causing massive internal hemorrhaging. The host of the virus then dies. It has been estimated to take two weeks to two years."

Rein glanced at Luke. Luke didn't show an emotion on his face but it was obvious he was taking the news. It was a really bad way to die. He looked back at the screen and noticed a folder at the corner of the screen. "Hey. What's that?"

"That's the folder for one of the experiments here," replied the Raichu, opening the folder.

Rein stiffened, seeing Spark's picture. "What did they do to her here?"

The Raichu sighed in sadness, "Horrible experiments. First they used her for experiments to enhance the body. But after they found out she was one of the three, the experiments became worse. Every day she had to survive hundreds of needles and othe horrible things." He smiled, "I'm happy she was able to escape."

"How?" asked Rein. He was curious how Spark was able to escape. When he had met her all those years ago she didn't look like in any shape to get away.

The Raichu turned to Rein, "I helped her."


	45. Odd Village Folks

Chapter 45

**Chapter 45!**

Rein

Rein stared at the Raichu. "Are you serious?" Rein searched the Raichu's face but it looked like he was telling the truth. "Okay…I believe you…for now."

The Raichu sighed in relief, "By the way…you must be one of three yourself. That's why you know Spark."

"How did you know that?" wondered Rein. The Raichu pointed to Rein's long claws. "Oh." Rein heard a sound that sounded like a chuckle from Luke. Rein glared at him. "Just shut up."

"Ummm, my name is Rike. And you are Rein and Luke right?" asked the Raichu.

"That's right," replied Rein, "Alright. Rike. Take us out of here. And if you don't…" Rein swung his claws close to the Raichu's face, "You can guess what will happen."

The Raichu gulped. "Uh…follow me." Rike walked out of the room and down the long cold steel hallway with the two assassins following close behind him.

Sky

I relaxed, seeing it was Spark. "Don't sneak up on someone like that!"

"Actually I was being pretty noisy," said Spark. She walked over to the edge of the river but she didn't walk in, "Looks like you are stuck with something now." She gestured to the chain around my arm.

"Looks like it," I sighed, climbing out of the river and shaking my fur off. "Hey. Where's Fang and the two lovebirds."

"I kind of left them behind," said Spark "They couldn't keep up with me."

I heard a sound and I turned my head to the left to see a young Piplup. He held a small basket woven from reeds. His eyes were wide as he stared at us. "Intruders….intruders…"

Spark and I looked at him in confusion. "Uh are you okay?" asked Spark, stepping closer to the Piplup.

"Have to tell the village elders!" Before the Piplup could run away, I grabbed him by the back.

"Hang on little guy," I said, "Who are you telling? And what's this about the intruders?" Before the Piplup could answer a scream erupted through the trees. Sophie's scream. "What the hell was that?" I looked down at the Piplup to see he was smiling smugly. "Okay what the hell did you do?" I shook him threatenly.

"The other intruders have been captured!" cried the Piplup, "Help! I am over here! There are intruders here as well!"

"Shut your beak!" I snapped.

"Sky. Someone's coming!" said Spark, her ears perked up.

I listened intently and knew Spark was right. I threw the Piplup into the river and lengthened my spikes. Spark did the same with her tail spikes. A group of water Pokemon appeared from the trees. Some of them were carrying scythes and swords. An Empoleon stood in the lead.

"You trespassed on our land," spoke the Empoleon, "And for that you must pay."

"Help!"

I turned to the river and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The Piplup I had thrown in was struggling to stay above the water. It looked like he couldn't swim.

"Empi!" cried the Empoleon. He rushed to the edge of the river but he didn't jump in to save the Piplup. "Try to come towards this end!"

"Are you kidding me?" I groaned. It was like the Empoleon was afraid of water of something. Spark ran into the river and wrapped her tail around the Piplup and swam back to the shore with one motion.

The Empoleon grabbed the Piplup and hugged the young Pokemon dearly while Spark got out of the water next to me and shook her fur off. The Empoleon turned to us, "I can't thank you enough for saving my Empi!"

"Why didn't you jump in to save him yourself?" snapped Spark, "I mean the water is only deep for short Pokemon."

The Empoleon looked at Spark like she was crazy, "What are you talking about?! The water is only for drinking! Not for swimming!"

Spark turned to me and made a small circling motion with her tail by her head. I resisted the urge to chuckle before turning back to the Empoleon. "So?" I asked, "Who are you?"

The Empoleon lifted one of his fins into the air, "I am Rain. The second in command of the Small Branch Village hidden in these mountains."

"You mean the village in that direction?" asked Spark, pointing in the direction.

Rain gasped, "You found our village!? How?"

I rolled my eyes. He was an idiot. I suddenly remembered a few traveling companions. "Ummm, if you don't mind me asking, something happened to our traveling companions and I think you have something to do with it."

"You mean the Gabite, Plusle and Minum?" asked a Vapereon.

"Yeah," said Spark, "Where are they?"

"They are probably back at the village now," said Rain, "Come. We shall take you there."

We followed the small group of water Pokemon in the direction of the village. While we were walking I kept an ear out for the Pokemon that was following us. One glance at Spark told me she knew that someone was following us.

Yashi

Yashi sat on the small bar stool in the small bar. He ignored the crowd of Pokemon around him. They didn't matter. He tightened his grip around his drink. It had taken him a while to convince one of them to give him information but it was worth it. He would finally be able to nab the Pokemon he was after. He barely turned his head as a Vigoroth sat down next to him. "So?" asked Yashi, slipping a large bag of coins into the Vigoroth's claws.

The Vigoroth opened the bag and checked over the money. "This will do. Now what do you need to know?"

Yashi glanced at the golden band around the Vigoroth's arm before asking his questions.


	46. Another Capture

Chapter 46

**Chapter 46! And Conker8u, there will be a sky form Shyamin in the future but not yet. Be patient with me. :)**

Fang

Fang, Kyle and Sophie were in a small hut woven from reeds. An opening was in the center of the hut letting some sunlight enter. The village water Pokemon had taken Fang's axe and the packs Kyle and Sophie had. Their arms were tied behind their backs by reeds.

"Anyone have a plan?" asked Kyle to break the silence.

"I think we should just wait for Sky and Spark," said Fang, "They'll come save us in a flash…I hope."

"Oh wow. Now this is surprising!"

Fang, Kyle and Sophie looked up to see Ente sliding down the pole in the center of the room. "What are you doing here?" spat Fang.

Ente shrugged, "I was bored so I came here." He sat down, his back against the pole. He took out an apple from a pack he had and began munching on it. Ente saw Fang, Kyle and Sophie staring at him. "Look, if you wanted some just ask."

"We don't want any," snapped Kyle.

"We just want to know why you are here," said Sophie.

Ente shrugged, "Like I said. It's boring. Oh well. At least the trap is going to be sprung soon."

Fang froze, "What trap?"

Ente got to his feet, throwing the apple core to the ground, "You are stupid you know that?"

"We're the bait," said Kyle, "Sky and Spark are your prey."

Ente clapped his two tails together, "Bravo! Ten points to the Plusle!" He started climbing up the pole, "Well I'll be seeing you now. I have some Pokemon to capture!"

"Wait!" called Fang. However Ente was gone. He turned to Kyle and Sophie, "Do you think they'll be caught?"

"They are smart," said Kyle, "But I don't know. I guess we will just have to wait and see."

Sky

Rain took us into a large village. What surprised Spark and I the most was that the whole village was made up of water Pokemon. You hardly ever see something like this, so far inland.

"So where are our friends?" asked Spark.

"First let's take care of your friend," Rain gestured to my wound. He took us to a small river running in the middle of the village. An Azumarill looked up from washing something in the river. "Heal him," ordered Rain.

"Sure." The Azumarill walked up to me and placed his hands on my wound, "Aqua Ring!" A ring of water surrounded the two of us. It continued to circle us and heal my wound. Wow. I really wished we had someone who could heal on our team. After about a minute the Azumarill dropped the aqua ring and collapsed to the ground. "Wow. That took a lot out of me."

I unwound the bandages around my middle. The large gaping wound was now a small cut. This guy was good. I turned to Rain, "Thanks. Now about our friends?"

"This way," Rain took us to a small hut. He opened the door and beckoned us inside with a fin.

The two of us stepped inside. We saw Kyle, Sophie and Fang tied up in the corner. We headed over to them and began untying them.

"We have to get out of here," said Fang, "It's a trap!"

"What's a trap?" asked Spark.

The door slammed closed and the hole in the ceiling was closed up as well. This was not good. I ran to one of the reed walls and gave it a good hard kick. I cried out as my foot hit metal. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." I shook my foot trying to remove the pain. I pulled the reeds aside to reveal a metal wall. A quick examine of the hut revealed that all the walls were metal as were the ceiling.

"This is bad," said Kyle, "How are we going to get out?"

"What's that?" asked Sophie, noticing the chain around my arm.

"It's the chain of the present," I answered, "Basically it's my item and I'm going to be just like Spark and never let it leave my sight."

"That sums it up," said Spark. She climbed up the pole in the center and tried to move the metal plate on the ceiling. "Grrr. This is way too heavy. I don't think you could even do it Sky."

Suddenly, the hut seemed to move upwards and rock sideways. Spark lost her grip on the pole but Fang caught her before she hit a wall. We struggled to stay on our feet as the hut swayed violently.

"What the heck is going on out there?" wondered Kyle.

"Nothing good I'm afraid," I said.

Rein

"Daylight!" Rein, Luke and Rike were at anther entrance of the lab. They were now near the base of the mountain.

"Well good luck to you all," said Rike. His ears perked up, "Someone's coming! Hide quickly!"

Rein and Luke hurried to the trees and hid within them. They watched as a Drapion come out of the building. "Hey Rike. Guess what? We got our hands on two of the three chosen Pokemon!" Rein stiffened. "We also have the Diagla kid. This is so going to give us a promotion! We need to head for the main lab in an hour."

"Right," said Rike, "I'll be there."

The Drapion headed back inside. When he was gone Luke and Rein came out of their hiding places. "You want to go save them don't you?" asked Rike.

Rein nodded, "Yup. You going to help us or what?"

Rike nodded, "Yeah. I'll help." He smiled, "It would be great to see Spark again." He shook his head, "This is not the time for that. Hurry this way!"


	47. A Sacrifice He Made For Her

**Chapter 47.**

Rein

Rein and Luke followed Rike down a long metal hallway. They had taken some lab coats to help them blend in. The metal hallway had doors opening to other rooms. Rein grimaced, seeing fleeting glances of Pokemon in pain. "The sooner we get out of here, the better."

Luke nodded in agreement, "How much longer Rike?"

"We're almost there," said Rike. He stopped in front of a locked door. He took a key out and unlocked it. Rike pushed it open and gestured for Luke and Rein to go in first. They did and Rike was right behind them.

The room they were in was dark. "Turn on some lights will ya?" snapped Rein.

"Coming. Coming." Rike hit a light switch and light filled the room, revealing hundreds of Pokemon skeletons.

"What are these for?" asked Luke, examining a Kubuto skeleton.

Rike shrugged, "I don't know. Something about past Pokemon helping the future or something like that. Now come on." Rike lead the way to the other side of the large room of bones. He yanked open the door there. "They should be close now." He checked his watch, "We only have half an hour to get them and get out of here. Let's hurry."

Sky

We were now in a large cage in a large empty room. Fang was pacing around and Spark was trying to cut the bars using her mirror. Kyle and Sophie were sitting together near the back of the cage. "Hey Sky?" asked Spark, "Why don't we try your chain? Maybe it can break these bars."

"Somehow I don't think these items are supposed to be used like that," I said.

"I don't care!" cried Spark, "I want out!" She grabbed the bars and pulled, "I don't want to be here again!"

I suddenly realized why Spark was acting like this. She was afraid. She was afraid that they would take her through hell again. I walked over to Spark and unwound the chain from around my arm. Holding one end, I swung the other end at the bars. Sparks flew into the air but nothing else happened.

"Didn't you just say the items weren't supposed to be used like that?" asked Kyle.

"Things change," I replied before swinging the chain again. Nothing happened except for some sparks.

Spark's ears perked up, "Someone's coming."

I quickly wound up the chain back onto my arm and I helped Spark retie her mirror to her back. We stood in front of Kyle, Sophie and Fang, ready to extend our spikes and ready to attack anyone who tried to touch us. A door opened and we relaxed.

"You guys are alive!" gasped Fang, "Wow!"

"Well it would be difficult to kill me," said Rein proudly. "By the way. This is Rike."

Rike, a Raichu quickly opened the door to our cage. "Hi." I noticed he was staring at Spark. "So?" he asked, "How are you?"

Spark squinted her eyes. I knew she was in deep thought. Suddenly her face lit up. "You are the Pokemon that helped me escape!"

Rike nodded happily, "I'm glad you remember."

"So he was telling the truth," commented Rein.

"We should get out of here," reminded Luke.

Rike led the way out of the room and through many different hallways. "We have to take the hallways that aren't normally used," he explained, "It's so you won't be caught."

"Uh Rike?" asked Spark, while we were walking.

"Yes?"

"Do you…I mean…do you know who my parents are?"

Rike stopped dead in his tracks, causing Kyle and Sophie to bump into him. "Sorry." Rike turned to Spark, "I don't think you want to know."

"I do!" cried Spark. She narrowed her eyes and held her tail close to Rike, "Tell me!"

Rike gulped, knowing if he didn't tell her he would lose his head. He pulled a piece of paper from lab coat as well as a pen. He wrote something down and handed it to Spark. "I hope you will be happy knowing."

Spark snatched the paper and was about to open it when a Drapion suddenly came out of a room. He took one look at us, before taking a kunai out of his lab coat and throwing it at us. Rike pushed Spark out of the way, taking the knife fully. He cried out in pain as it hit his side.

Rein was by the Drapion's side a split second later. Rein ripped his claws through the Drapion's head. The Drapion fell without a sound.

Sophie sat down and was about to examine Rike's wound but Rike waved her away. "It's nothing. It isn't that deep. You must hurry and get out." He pointed down a hallway, "Go left and hit the button on the wall. It will sound an alarm but the wall will open letting you get out."

"Are you sure we can leave you?" asked Sophie.

Rike waved her concern away, "Don't worry. I'll tell them you attacked me. Now go."

I didn't want to leave him either but our survival was important. "Come on guys," I said, "Let's go." I glanced over at Spark who looked like she was going to protest but she didn't say anything.

We hurried down the hall and before we turned the corner I looked back to see Rike watching us, a sad smile on his face.

Rike

Rike clutched his side painfully. He waited until the alarm blared before trying to get to his feet. The pain was terrible but he hobbled into the computer room. Just as he expected, everyone was gone, most likely looking for who sounded the alarm. He slowly made his way to the nearest computer. He collapsed in the chair and rested for a second before typing on the computer quickly.

When Rike was done he collapsed to the floor. He leaned against the table holding the computer. "I wonder what Spark will do now?" he asked himself. He chuckled, "Well it has nothing to do with me now does it? She has those two to look after her." He checked his watch, "Only twenty seconds left." He closed his eyes and wished to Darkrai he would see Spark again.


	48. The Past of An Assassin

**Chapter 48. Spark's past is revealed.**

Sky

We were running in the forest when we heard something explode behind us. We turned to see smoke rising from the direction of the lab. "He didn't," I gasped. I looked down at Spark to see she was shaking. It was obvious she was thinking the same thing I was.

"Well those guys are going to be busy now that their lab blew up," said Fang, "Hey Spark? What's on that piece of paper he gave you anyway?"

"Huh? Oh right," Spark took the paper from her paw and opened it. "It says that we should head down this mountain and there should be a village at the bottom. Go see the house near the edge. There is also a map drawn here…"

"Not very descriptive is he?" growled Rein, "Anyway we are going to need to go to a village around here anyway to get supplies and a new axe for Fang." He took the small money bag he kept around his neck and opened it. "I think we'll have enough. While we're there we should send a messenger bird to Merle and ask for a job."

With that we headed for this village. It barely took any time to get there because the mountain wasn't that steep. This village was a lot different from the water village we had been in a while ago. This village looked more like a small town and many of the homes and shops were made from bricks.

"So where should we go first?" asked Sophie.

"Let's go and see my parents," said Spark. She used the paper, Rike gave her to travel through the town. Pokemon jumped out of her way.

"I've never seen her intense before," I said.

Rein nodded in agreement. We silently followed Spark to the other end of town. One small hut was there and nothing else. When Rike meant at the edge of the village he really meant it.

Spark walked up to the door and knocked on it. The rest of us hung back a couple feet away. Something crashed from inside and the door opened, revealing an Electivire. He staggered and stared at Spark. "What the hell do you want?"

This guy looked like he could rip someone to shreds in seconds but since it was Spark at the door and not Sophie, I wasn't too worried. Spark could take care of herself.

"I was wondering," began Spark, "I mean…do I…am I from around here?"

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about. Now get the hell out of here." He slammed the door closed.

Spark sighed and walked back to us, "Maybe my parents moved or something."

"I'm sorry Spark," said Luke.

Spark shook her head, "Don't worry about it. It wasn't much of a shoot anyway." She forced a smile on her face, "We should go get those supplies."

"Are you alright with that?" asked Rein, "We can get them in another town."

Spark waved Rein away, "Don't worry about me. Let's go." Spark walked around us and back into town. "Come on!"

Linelineline

After a long shopping day, we were heading for the small inn in the town. Fang was ogling his new axe. "Oh wow. It has a lighter handle but the blade is so sharp!" he cried for the fiftieth time.

"If you don't shut up about that axe, I'm going to rip it in half!" snarled Rein. That shut Fang up.

"Did you send the message to Merle?" asked Luke.

Rein nodded, "Yeah. I don't know when she will get it though. We will just have to be careful with money until then."

Spark, who was eating an ice cream wasn't paying attention and she bumped into a female Raichu carrying groceries. "Ow. Oh sorry!" Spark jumped back to her paws and held out a paw. "Sorry 'bout that."

The Raichu shook her head and looked at Spark."Spark!?" she cried.

All of us stared at the Raichu in shock. "You know her?" asked Kyle, "How?"

The Raichu got to her feet, her groceries forgotten. She grabbed Spark's paws, "Oh my. You look better that I have ever seen you. Where did you go dear? Rike was so worried about you that he ran out looking for you. Oh my. I wish he was here now. Oh happy he would be."

"Rike?" asked Spark, her face pale. I knew she was remembering the explosion as I was. The Raichu seemed to be looking for more out of Spark. "I'm sorry," said Spark, "I don't remember anything about my childhood."

"Oh you poor dear," said the Raichu, "Come over to my house. We can talk there."

Spark looked at the rest of us. "I want Sky and Rein to come with me."

I turned to the others, "Head to the hotel without us. Rein and I will go with Spark."

"But…" protested Fang, "I want to…"

Luke grabbed Fang and shook his head, "This is something that Spark needs to know. Not you."

With that the three of us followed the Raichu to a quaint little house while the rest of our group went to the hotel. The inside of the Raichu's house was like the outside. Quaint. A small fireplace was on one end as well as a couple of couches. A male Raichu who was reading the paper looked up as we came in. He jumped up and gave Spark a big hug.

"It has been a long time Spark," he let her go, "Look at you. So tall now."

Spark just stared at him in shock. "Uh dear," said the female Raichu, "Spark doesn't remember anything from her childhood."

"Oh. Well sorry about that then," said the male Raichu, "Guess it would seem weird for me to hug you then."

"Uh yeah," said Spark.

"Anyway," the female Raichu clapped her paws. "I'll get some tea for you and then we can talk. Before I forget. My name is Reece and this is Mac." Reece went to the stove and began boiling some water.

Mac took us to the couches and the three of us sat down on one while he sat on the other. Spark was looking around the small room. "This place seems familiar…"

"Good," said Mac, "Because you used to come here a lot. You see. You and Rike were pretty good friends."

"Rike was my friend…" Spark stared at the plush carpet.

"Anything else you can tell us?" asked Rein, "Like where her parents are?"

Mac's face seemed to freeze. "That is a difficult question." He looked directly at Spark, "I don't know if you want to know."

"But I do," protested Spark, "Anything. Tell me what you know."

"Well. You had an older brother," said Reece, coming over with the tea. She handed one to each of us.

"A brother," whispered Spark, drinking her tea.

"You said 'had'," I said, "What happened to him?"Mac and Reece stiffened and looked at each other. I narrowed my eyes. There was more going on here than they let on. "Then tell us where her parents are."

"Your dad is in the house at the edge of the village," Mac said finally, "An Electivire."

A scream tore through the room.

Spark

Spark's cup fell to the ground and she clutched her head. Images were going through her head faster than she could see them. Spark could faintly hear Rein and Sky calling to her.

An image rose up from the others. _An Elekid holding her close. Yells were in the background. What was going on? _

_The image was gone and another took its place. She could see a female Pachirisu. The female Pachirisu was fighting against the Electivire. A Charizard, wearing a gold band around his arm came into the room where Spark was and picked her up._

"_You can't have her!" screeched the Pachirisu, "Don't take my daughter away!"_

"_Shut up!" snarled the Electivire hitting the Pachirisu in the face. She reeled back and hit the side of the table. _

_Spark's eyes widen as red liquid began pouring out of the Pachirisu. "Mama!"_

"_Shut up kid!" snarled the Charizard. He handed a small pouch to the Electivire. "This should pay off all your gambling debts. What are you doing to do with the dead body?"_

"_I'll figure it out," said the Electivire. He glared at Spark. "Just take her and go."_

_The Charizard carried Spark out of the room._

Sky

I watched in horror as Spark's eyes closed and she slumped. "Hey? Spark?" I sighed in relief when I realized she was sleeping. "Rein. Do you think she remembers what happened to her?"

"Somehow I think so," Rein turned to Mac and Reece, "Tell us everything. Don't leave anything out."

"Please," I begged, "We need to know."

Reece sighed and sat down, "Alright." She looked down and thought for a minute. "Spark's family life wasn't…great."

"What do you mean?" asked Rein.

"Her father wasn't the kindest of Pokemon."

"He hit her," whispered Rein. "What about her brother?"

"Her brother always tried to protect her," said Mac, taking a sip of tea, "It seems one time it got really bad there. He tried to hit Spark with a bottle but her brother protected her and he…well."

"He died," I said bluntly.

Reece nodded, "We didn't find out until the next day. He said it was an accident but Mac and I found out the truth from Spark. Mac and I sneaked out her brother's body and buried him in our backyard. He did always like my flowers."

"What about Spark's mother?" I asked, "Is she still alive?"

Mac shook his head, "I think the gambling debts were so high that he wanted to sell Spark to the Purity Organzation. That was the first and last time Spark's mother ever stood up for her daughter."

The room lapsed into silence and we sat there, taking in what we had learned.


	49. A Surprise For Sky

Chapter 49

**Chapter 49.**

Sky

We sat in silence for a while longer, just sipping our tea. Suddenly Rein got to his feet, startling everyone in the room. "I forgot to do something," he said, "Don't wait up for me." With that he left the little house and we lapped back into silence.

About five minutes later, Spark groaned and opened her eyes. She looked at me and I knew she knew everything. "Are you alright?" asked Reece.

"I'm fine," said Spark, getting up, "I remember everything. My brother's grave…"

"Oh right," Reece got up from the couch, "It is this way."

Spark and I got up and we followed Reece outside. She took us around the house and to a large garden in the back. Many different flowers and vegetables were growing. Right in the middle of the flowers was a blank grave stone. Spark slowly approached the grave stone and stood before it.

I stood behind her, unable to say anything to comfort her. She began shaking. "Sky?"

"Yes?"

"I wonder how it would have turned out if I knew about my powers back then. I mean if I knew about them, then maybe they wouldn't have to…"

"I always think that," I said, remembering the bandit camp attack and my sister. I tightened my paw. If I knew about my power back then, maybe Cerlena would be her true self.

Spark turned around to face me, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I…I…I…"

I scooped her up in my arms and we stood there, crying for all the Pokemon we could have saved.

Rein

Rein stood before the small hut. He rapped his claw against the door and stood back, waiting. "What?" cried the Electivire, opening the door, "Look. If you want to sell me something, do it later okay?"

Rein's red eyes narrowed. He pushed past the Electivire and into the untidy home. He looked around, disgusted by what he saw. The house was a complete mess. It was a wonder that no one was complaining about the stench.

"What are you doing?" snapped the Electivire, coming up behind Rein.

Rein whirled around and socked him hard. The Electivire hit the ground hard. "You are going to wish you were dead after I'm through with you!" snarled Rein, extending his claws.

"What the hell are you?" cried the Electivire. He got to his feet and began charging electricity. "You know you are going to regret picking a fight with me."

Rein laughed, "Somehow I doubt that." His claws began glowing, "Let's see how you do. Crush claw!"

Fang

Fang, Kyle, Sophie and Luke were sitting in the small restaurant in the hotel they were staying in. "I wonder what Spark learned?" asked Fang, playing with his food.

"I hope she is able to find her family," said Sophie, "It would make her happy."

Fang got up and stretched, "Well, I'm tired. I'll head back to our room." He left the table and began heading up the stairs to the rooms. When he got to the top he didn't see the Toxicroak until it was too late. "Oh!" Fang scrambled to his feet and held out a claw, "I'm sorry! I guess I was so tired that I didn't see where I was going!"

The Toxicroak hesitated for a moment before holding out his claw and letting Fang help him up. "Thanks," he said, heading down the stairs.

Fang watched him climb down the steps. He noticed a large scar on the Toxicroak's arm. "Wonder where he got something like that?" Fang blinked. "Why do I even care anyway?" Fang shrugged and headed up into his room.

Sky

Spark and I were heading back to the hotel. Reece had suggested, that it would be better for Spark to be able to take it all in away from the grave. We entered the hotel, through the restaurant entrance. I spotted Kyle, Sophie and Luke and I carefully lead Spark over to them.

"Spark? Were you crying?" asked Sophie, noticing the Pachirisu's swollen eyes. "Did something…" She stopped, noticing the look on my face.

"I'll tell you later," I said as Spark and I sat down. I grabbed the menu, "So. What is there to eat?"

"Food," said Kyle.

I don't know why but I looked up towards the door of the restaurant. I dropped my menu in shock when I saw who was coming in. "It can't be!"


	50. Seeking Revenge For The Past

**Wow. Assassin Tales have finally reached the fiftieth chapter. –throws confetti- Yay! Now. Onwards to the chapter!**

Sky

"What's wrong Sky?" asked Luke, looking in the direction I was looking in, "Are you talking about that Toxicroak that just came in?"

I could barely contain my anger. I knew I would never forget that face. That face that changed everything for me. The Pokemon that took my sister away. "How dare he show up here?" I hissed.

"Sky," whispered Spark, touching my arm, "What's wrong? Who is that Toxicroak?"

I looked over at Spark and saw she was holding my arm tightly, her eyes wide. I suddenly felt like a huge jerk. Spark was the one who just found out about her past and she was worried about me. I turned to Luke, "The Toxicroak that just came in. He was the one who destroyed the bandit camp."

Luke's eyes widen and he glanced over at the Toxicroak who was sitting at a table a while away, "You sure?"

"Positive," I said.

"What should we do?" asked Kyle, "I mean you can't just attack him in here. That would cause a huge scene. Hey, where's Rein?"

"He said he had to take care of something," I said, my eyes not leaving the Toxicroak, "I'm going to take him on when he leaves."

"I'm going to," spoke up Luke. I turned to him and he said, "I was a member of the bandit camp as well and like you, I have a score to settle with him."

"What should the rest of us do?" asked Sophie.

"Go upstairs and into your rooms," I replied, "Sophie. You take care of Spark. And if Rein comes back tell him where we are." Without another word, I got up and headed out the door.

Rein

Rein walked out of the Electivire's home and closed the door behind him. He sniffed his claws. "Still smell like blood." He glanced back, "He didn't last too long. Hope they don't find the body until we're out of here."

Rein headed for the hotel. On his way there he stopped at a small shop selling trinkets. He remembered that Spark liked this sort of thing. Rein took the small pouch of money from around his neck and looked inside it. "Oh screw it. We can always get more later."

Rein entered the small shop. A Politoed, who was reading a paper behind the counter got up and walked over to Rein, "Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah," said Rein, "Ummm what would you give to a female Pokemon that's like your sister? It needs to be unbreakable and it needs to be easy to carry around. And it would be better if it could be attached to a mirror. The kind with side handles. "

Without missing a beat, the Politoed walked to a nearby shelf and picked up a pretty Ho-oh charm. The Ho-oh seemed to be made of different colored pieces of crystal. A long thread ran from the Ho-oh's back. "How about this?"

Rein carefully took it from the Politoed's hands, "It's pretty enough for her. How much?"

"Just take it," said the Politoed, "This Pokemon must be dear to you. You also seem to be pressed for money."

"But I can't just take it," protested Rein, "Come on. I'll pay."

The Politoed shook his head, "You don't have to pay. Just go and give it to her. Her smile will be payment enough for a present like this." Before Rein could protest more, the Politoed pushed Rein out the door.

Sky

Luke and I were following the Toxicroak. The Toxicroak had come out of the restaurant and was heading to a deserted part of town. That was good for us. The less innocent Pokemon involved the better. I extended my spikes and Luke took out his knives. We were ready.

The Toxicroak suddenly stopped and turned around, "I know you are there," he said, "and that you've been following me for a while now."

Luke and I stepped out of the shadows of a building. "We have a score to settle," I said coldly.

The Toxicroak squinted and looked me over, "Wait. I know you. You're the kid from the bandit camp. The one that fell into the river." He chuckled, "What a surprise to see you alive. But who is the other one?"

"I used to be a member of the bandit camp," replied Luke, tightening his grip on his knives, "You killed my mother and my brother."

"What did you do to Cerlena?" I snarled, "What did you do to my sister? Why is she working for you?" I could feel Luke's surprised gaze on me.

"So you know about that," the Toxicroak positioned himself, "What technology the Purity Organization has. I mean I thought she was just going to be used for experiments but I was really surprised when they let her fight, much less become one of the halves needed to revive _him_."

"An experiment!?" I snarled. I thought of all the pain Spark went through. My sister had gone through the same thing, but unlike Spark who had a friend to help her escape, my sister was brainwashed. I charged at the Toxicroak, "You are going to die here and now!"

The Toxicroak jumped into the air and his hands began glowing, "Poison-" Before he could finish, Luke had buried one of his knives into the Toxicroak's leg. He cried out in pain and hit the ground. I rushed over and brought my spike down on his head but he blocked it with one of his red claws. "Sorry. But it ain't going to be that easy." He ripped the knife out of his leg and threw it at Luke who was a couple feet behind me.

I twisted my head to see if Luke was alright. Luke jumped left to dodge his own knife. Before it flew past him, Luke grabbed the knife by the handle and spun around to face us. "Nice moves!" I called before turning back to the Toxicroak.

The Toxicroak opened his mouth and I jumped back before a poison sting could hit me in the face. He got to his feet and smiled at us, "Looks like you have gotten stronger. I would say you put up an even better fight than your sister."

"Leave my sister out of us!" I snarled, throwing an aura sphere at him. The Toxicroak easily flung my aura sphere away. I was about to charge at him when I heard something hit the ground a couple feet away. I turned my head to see Rein standing over an unmoving Pokemon, his claws stained in blood and he didn't look happy. "Rein? What are you doing here?"


	51. A Revenge Battle

**Chapter 51.**

Sky

"Rein," I said, "Whose that?" I pointed to the body.

"You two are complete idiots!" snapped Rein, "Look around you!"

I closed my eyes and activated aura. I saw the auras of many Pokemon surrounding us. I opened my eyes and turned to the Toxicroak, "You set us up!"

He smiled, "Of course. Did you really think you could defeat me and get away with it? I came to capture you two and I will succeed!" He lifted his hand and pointed to us with one of his deadly hand claws, "Get them!"

Immediately the three of us were surrounded on all sides by many different poison type Pokemon. I held my spikes at the ready. It was obvious from their pointy weapons and expressions that they weren't going to let us walk away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rein extending his claws.

"We seriously need to talk after we take care of them," said Rein before jumping into the large group of poison Pokemon.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked Luke, ducking under a Seviper's tail before shoving my spike into it. I twisted it and pulled it upwards, shaving the tail clean off. Before the Seviper could cry out, I had turned around and stuck my left spike into a Stunky. "You aren't like us. We fight like this a lot."

"I'm fine," said Luke. He slashed a knife across a Dustox's throat.

In the mass attack, somehow I saw the Toxicroak running away from the battlefield. "You aren't getting away from me!" I growled. I raced towards him, slashing my spikes at anyone who tried to get in my way. I was on autopilot, my spikes just moving to get everyone out of my way. I heard someone calling me but I ignored the voice. It didn't matter. All that mattered was making that Toxicroak pay. "This time you will die!" I cried, jumping into the air.

The Toxicroak looked back and saw me flying at him. He smiled cruelly and said, "Is it ever that easy?"

A Nidoking jumped in front of me and slammed his fist against my chest, sending me tumbling to the ground. I coughed and looked up. I rolled before the Nidoking could land on me and break me in two. I jumped to my feet and turned to face the Nidoking, the battle raging behind me. I noticed a silver band with a ruby set in it on his arm as well as the fact that he was blue. Great. I was fighting a shiny high member of the Purtiy Organization. I suddenly realized that if a ruby silver rank was working for the Toxicorak then that Toxicroak has to be a higher rank than him. Oh Acreus. I was in a bigger mess than I wanted to be in.

The Nidoking charged at me, his claws covered in a dark aura. Shadow claw. I created an aura sphere and flung at the Nidoking I turned around and almost crashed into a Beedril who was flying over to me. Without thinking, I cut him in two before jumping into the crowd, landing next to Rein.

"What the hell are you doing?" spat Rein, his claws glowing. He hit a Weezing, knocking it into a Gulpin and Muk. "You seem out of it. And why would you go alone? I know you had Luke with you but still."

"I'm sorry!" I lifted a foot and hit the ground. Rocks came out of the ground and crushed a couple of the poison Pokemon. "But when I saw him…well I couldn't think straight!"

"Because he was the one who attacked the bandit camp….and took your sister." It was more of a sentence than a question. Rein didn't wait for me to reply. He knew he was right. Rein picked up a Stunky using his claws and flung it at an oncoming Swalot. "Was it true?"

"What is true?" I asked dodging acid spit by a Victreebel. I jumped and landed on it, shoving my spike down its' mouth.

"Your sister is working for the Purity. She was the one who stabbed you wasn't it." Again, it was more of a statement than a question. "You are forgetting Rushin's rules of battle. When revenge is involved-"

"One must be careful or they will be blinded by the revenge," I finished, "I know Rein but it is a lot harder to do in pratice." I spotted Luke fighting the ruby silver ranked Nidoking. "I'm going to help my cousin," I said before running towards him. Maybe I was just running away so Rein couldn't lecture me about how bad I screwed up.

Luke jumped over the Nidoking's shadow claw and swung one of his knives at the Nidoking's face but the Nidoking lifted his left hand and blocked the knife with his bare hand. I swung my spike at the Nidoking but he grabbed Luke and flung him at me. I had to pull my spikes back to avoid impaling my cousin. We crashed into each other and hit the ground. I lifted my head to see the Nidoking standing over us, a smug expression all over his face.

"Oh be quiet!" The Nidoking didn't know what hit him. He looked down in shock to see three claws sticking out of his stomach. The claws receded and the Nidoking fell, leaving Rein standing over him. He returned his claws back to their normal size before giving me a paw. I accepted it and got to my feet. I turned and helped my cousin up.

"Where's the Toxicroak?" asked Luke, looking around.

"Left in that direction," Rein pointed in the direction he had went.

"Let's go Luke," I said, "We can still get him."

"Woah there," snapped Rein stepping in front of us, "I need you two to think logically. This could be another trap to get you Sky. Look, we are going to have to get him another time."

"But…" I protested.

"Sky!" Rein's face softened, "I understand that you might be upset but we need to think. And what about Spark? Do you really think she wants to be with Sophie right now? She needs us Sky. The two Pokemon that understand what she is going through."

I looked at the ground, knowing Rein was right._ "I'm sorry Rushin. I wasn't thinking."_ I looked up, "Then let's go back to that hotel."

Rein smiled and nodded, "That's a good idea. Wait. I almost forgot." I watched Rein run over to a nearby abandoned house and picked up something. He ran over to us and showed us a small Ho-oh charm. "This Politoed let me have it for free," he explained, "Thought it might cheer Spark up a bit you know?"

"It might," I said before we began to head back to the hotel. I noticed Luke seemed to be looking at something. "See something?"

Luke was startled. "Oh uh…," he said, "Thought I saw something but it was nothing."


	52. A New Team Member, Mezra

**Tales 52. A new character appears in this one.**

Sky

We left the village that night. It would have been messy if we had been there when the bodies were discovered. Merle would have to figure a different way to track us down but I know she could do it.

"I can't believe I have to sleep in a tree again," complained Fang, "I thought I would get to sleep in a nice soft bed tonight."

"We should we lucky that we are leaving with our lives," said Kyle, "We were really close to death. If that Toxicroak knew Sky, Rein and Spark were with us then…"

I glanced over at Spark. She was staring straight ahead, the Ho-oh charm twinkling in the moonlight. Rein and I both knew she wanted to stay in the village longer to mourn for her deceased brother.

"Someone is following us," said Luke, "About eight feet behind us in the forest."

"Could it be Purity?" asked Sophie.

"Possibly," said Rein.

Spark's ears perked up, "There's someone else in the forest. And whoever it is, it's following whoever is following us."

We all stopped and turned back as a small Pokemon ran out of the forest. Behind the small Pokemon were two Noctowls and two Crobats. Even from out spot we could see silver bands on their wings.

"I guess whoever was following us wasn't Purity," commented Fang. He looked at us, "Shouldn't we help that Pokemon?"

The small Pokemon ducked and dodged the winged Pokemon's attacks. The Pokemon began glowing white-green and a huge blast shot out of the Pokemon, knocking the Noctowls and Crobats to the ground. Dead or knocked out, I have no idea.

"That was cool," said Fang.

The Pokemon noticed us watching it and the Pokemon ran over to us. The Pokemon was white with large white ears. Its legs were long and green and red petals on one side of its neck. A pink flower necklace was around the Pokemon's neck. "Darn! Look just pretend you didn't see me okay?"

I jumped, realizing the Pokemon was talking to us and that the Pokemon was female. "I don't think we could forget something like that," I said, "You blasted those guys like it was nothing."

"Of course I did," The Pokemon puffed out her chest proudly, "I am a legendary after all."

"A l…legendary?!" cried Fang, staring at the small Pokemon in shock.

I think it would shocking. The only true legendaries we have truly seen were Mespirt and Uxie and they were in glass tubes. I guess Senri was kind of a legendary since he did go crazy that one time.

"Darn it!" cried the small legendary Pokemon, closing her eyes, "I did it again!"

"Did what?" asked Sophie, going over to her side and patting the Pokemon on her head, "Do you mind telling us who you are?"

The Pokemon straightened out. "How rude of me! My name is Mezra and I am a Shaymin. Actually I'm in Sky Forme right now but I don't think you need to know that."

"But you just told us that," I said, "Anyway. Why are you following us?"

"Oh right. That would help my situation. You see I can't tell you everything I know because that would be against the legendary code. What I can tell you is that I have to stop…a certain Pokemon and I was told to find you guys."

"But how do you know we are the ones you are looking for?" asked Kyle, "We could be the wrong group."

"But you aren't." Mezra gestured to the Ho-oh charm attached to Spark's mirror, "That charm is what I'm supposed to find and the Pokemon around it can help me."

"Say what!?" cried Rein, "Then that Politoed that gave me that for free…"

"He works for us legendaries," said Mezra.

I patted Rein on the back, "Don't worry about it. Maybe this has something to do with our crazy destiny."

"I hate our crazy destiny," spat Rein, "And I hate that Politoed."

"Well there is nothing you can do 'bout it," Mezra smiled, "Destiny has brought us together so you will be helping me with my situation." She ran ahead on the long snaking road, "Now come on. The villagers will be discovering the bodies soon and we don't want to be around when that happens so let's get going!"

"I really don't like her," growled Rein.

"She seems interesting," commented Spark, "Although I am a bit worried about this Pokemon she has to stop."

"Come on!" called Mezra from further down the road, "Don't get cold feet now. We have things to do, places to see!"

"She's really lively," said Sophie.

"Should we trust her?" asked Luke, "She might be working for the Purity."

"Somehow I don't think that's true," I said, crossing my arms, "Why would a legendary join them? Aren't legendaries trying to stay away from them?"

"You got a point-"

We saw Mezra running back to us. "I'm sorry but we have a problem," she said. She lowered her head, "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"What?" asked Fang, "What did you do?"

Mezra lifted a foot and pointed to some Pokemon running towards us from the path. "I was being chased and I think I didn't lose them."

"We can see that," snapped Rein. He pointed to the forest, "Let's hide for now."

"Never thought I would hear you say something like that," said Kyle in surprise.

Rein growled and gestured to Spark. I knew what he meant. Spark needed time to grieve. "Follow me!" Our small group raced into the forest, cutting this way and that. "Sky. Can you use aura?"

"No need," said Mezra stopping and turning around. Her eyes began to glow and the trees began growing new branches, creating a huge roadblock between us and the Purity Pokemon. She smiled smugly, "Let's see them try to get past that!"

"That's so cool," cried Fang.

"No time to gawk," said Luke, "We need to move."

We hurried deeper and deeper into the forest until we knew we were safe. "I'm exhausted," cried Fang, collapsing under a tree.

"We should get some sleep," said Rein.

"I'll make some beds." Mezra's eyes began to glow and the soft moss around us became bigger and bigger until we had a huge and comfy moss bed. "That should do it," she said, jumping onto one of the moss beds and fell asleep.

"Maybe having a legendary isn't so bad after all," commented Kyle, "These beds are comfy."

I turned to Luke. He seemed to be staring at something. "I'll be right back," he said, "Don't wait for me."

"Uh sure," I said watching Luke get swallowed by the dark forest.

Luke

When Luke was out of hearing range of the others he said, "I know you are here…Venus."

The Milotic slithered out of the shadows. "I just came to remind you of the offer. Only one item left, the sword." She lifted up one of her fin like hands. A small vial with green liquid was inside, "This is the cure." Before Luke could draw his knives, Venus's tail had pinned Luke to a tree. "Now. Now. Don't act so rash. Remember? We have a deal." She released Luke and slithered back.

Luke glared at Venus. He really wanted to slice the Milotic but then the vial might drop, smashing all chances of his recovery. "I…"

Venus shook her head, "Now is not the time the time to be getting cold feet. I will see you again when the third item is found and then…you know what to do."

Luke gritted his teeth and stared at the ground as the Milotic disappeared in the shadows again. "What the hell do I do?" he asked to no one in particular. He turned and headed back to the others.


	53. The Library

**Chapter 53.**

Sky

The next day we woke to bright sunlight filtering in through the trees. Mezra was hopping up and down excitedly. "Come on! It's another beautiful day and we have things to do and Pokemon to see."

"What do you mean by things to do?" asked Kyle, getting off his moss bed.

"Well we need to head to the city of Arsa to check out their library-"

"Why in the hell would we want to go to a library?" snapped Rein, "That makes no sense what so ever!"

Mezra didn't flinch. "I need to look something up," she explained, "And there is something for you there as well."

"Like what?" asked Sophie.

Mezra looked at each of us mysteriously, "Well. It does involve the three items…"

"We should go then," I said, "It might tell us more about who the heck we are and it might give us a clue where your item is Rein."

"Maybe that library will have some information on how to find Yuana," said Fang hopefully.

"I doubt that," Spark pointed out, "That isn't something you are going to find in a library."

Fang's face fell. I patted him on the back, "Don't worry," I said, "We will find out more about her sooner or later." I looked at Mezra, "How long will it take to get there?"

A twinkle appeared Mezra's eye, "Well to be honest, 30 seconds."

"Huh?"

Mezra walked over to a huge thicket and her eyes began to glow. The thicket retreated, revealing a huge city. "I moved the moss while you guys were sleeping."

"You have got to be kidding me," growled Rein, stepping onto the stone path leading into the city, "We should have found you sooner. It would be easier to get to places."

Mezra ran onto the path, "Okay. Everyone follow me."

We stepped onto the path and followed Mezra into the huge city. Tall buildings made from stone were everywhere as well as many Pokemon. I noticed that Pokemon were staring at us while we were walking by. Correction. They were staring at Mezra. I couldn't blame them. She wasn't a Pokemon you see everyday.

"Hey Mezra," said Spark, "Shouldn't you wear a disguise or something? You're attracting a lot of attention."

"I'm popular?" wondered Mezra, "Wow! Oh! Hey look! That's the library!"

A huge building, taller than an Onix stood in front of us. Statues of ancient Pokemon, such as Kabuto and Shieldon lined the upper area. "This place is huge," gasped Sophie, "It's even bigger than the one in Palmcost."

Mezra lead us inside. Books were stacked high on thousands of extremely tall shelves. Ladders and elevators were at every shelf. Mezra pointed to a long shelf on the left, "That should have stuff on the three items over there." She waved before running to a shelf in the corner.

"Should we get looking?" asked Rein, "That shelf looks really tall."

I looked back to see Luke enter the library. Where was he? I shrugged. I didn't want to pry. He probably had a good explanation. "Luke. You have to help us search those books over there for something about the three items."

"Okay," said Luke, following us as we headed for the books.

Mezra

Mezra stopped in front of the books. She glanced over her shoulder to see the rest of the group busy with finding books on the items. She looked away, feeling bad. "I shouldn't have told them there was a book. I got their hopes up for nothing." She looked at the bookcase and pulled out one at her eye level. She put it on the ground and began rifting through it. "Yes. This is the one I want."

Mezra began reading through the book quickly, taking notes in her mind. She felt bad for the book. After she was done, the book had to be burned according to the legendary code. Mezra closed the book, finished. "I feel so bad for you book. Don't worry. I'll burn you nice and quickly. I just hope they don't ask what I'm doing. That would be difficult to explain."

Mezra stiffened and she grabbed the book in her teeth. She turned her head slowly to see a Gallade entering the library, a silver band around his arm. _"Damn. They found out about the book quicker than I thought!" _ Keeping one eye on the Gallade she slowly walked over to the group of assassins and Blade's Pokemon.

"What are you doing?" asked Fang, noticing Mezra.

Mezra didn't answer because she had the book in her mouth but she pointed to the Gallade.

Fang stiffened. "Cilo!" he spat.

"Why is Cilo here," growled Rein. Mezra hoped he wouldn't extend his claws in public. That would cause many problems.

Mezra put the book down, "We need to-"

"You!"

Mezra flinched and she picked up the book quickly. She would use every power at her disposable to make sure the book didn't fall into their paws.

"We have to get outside and into an empty street or something," said Spark, shifting the mirror's weight on her back.

Cilo charged at them, his hand blades at the ready.

"I can't believe he would fight us in public like this!" growled Rein.

Mezra realized with a jolt that the library was empty the whole time they were here. _"Could this have been a trap or something? That's the only reason why the library would be empty at this time of day."_ Mezra jumped back into the present and she jumped away as Cilo swung his blade at her. Her eyes widen as Purity Organization members seemed to rain into the library from the ceiling. They were heavily outnumbered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sky, Spark and Rein extending their spikes, and claws. Luke and Fang both unsheathed their weapons.

Mezra silently cursed. She needed to get rid of the book, but first she needed to help them defeat these Purity members.


	54. A Libary Battle & Mezra's Path

Chapter 54

**Chapter 54. There is a poll up for Assassin Tales. **

Sky

Rein, Spark and I stood back to back, assessing the situation. The Purity members were all either ground or flying type. Well, except for Cilo. I looked down at Mezra. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration. Why was she holding a book in her mouth? I turned my attention back to the Pokemon surrounding us.

Cilo stepped out of the crowd and held out a hand, "I'll be taking that."

Mezra shook her head, the leaves on her body beginning to glow. Cilo's eyes widen and he jumped away as a huge explosion rocked the library. Smoke was thrown up into the air but we could hear Cilo yell "Attack!"

"Let's go," growled Rein, "But don't kill anyone on our side."

The three of us used the smoke to our advantage. I closed my eyes and let aura take over. I ducked down as a Flygon seemed to appear in front of me, using dragon claw. I lifted my hand upwards, my spike slicing through the Flygon's jaw. I ripped my spike out and swung around, my left spike burying into a Fearow's neck. I ripped my spike out and continued to take out the Purity Organization members, hoping my strength won't give out.

Fang

Fang jumped back as Cilo seemed to appear before him, swinging his blade like arms. Fang lifted his axe as Cilo's blade hit it hard. "Where's my sister?" hissed Fang, swinging his axe but Cilo jumped into the air.

"Sorry," he said in mid air. He landed behind Fang, "That is not something I'm going to tell you!" One of his elbow blades began to glow purple. "Psycho Cut!" He swung it and a purple energy wave flew towards Fang.

Fang dove to the ground and the wave flew over him. _"Cilo's a lot stronger than before. Damn. How can I beat him? I wished I asked Rein or one of the others for some training."_ He got to his feet just as Cilo seemed to disappear and appear in front of him. Cilo's blade was about to plunge into Fang's stomach when Luke seemed to come out of nowhere, slashing Cilo's arm. Cilo teleported away in pain.

"Thanks," said Fang.

"No problem," Luke turned around, burying a knife into a Staraptor's head, "But you aren't fast enough."

"Hang on," said Fang, suddenly realizing something, "Where's Kyle and Sophie?" He ducked as a long kunai flew over his head, burying into a book. "Wow! I can't believe I actually sensed that!"

"Lower your head," ordered Luke, throwing one of his knives. Fang ducked and the knife whizzed over his head, hitting a Sandslash. "Kyle and Sophie are near Mezra." He pointed in the general direction before running over to the dead Sandslash, ripping his knife out.

"Thanks for saving me again," said Fang, "I'm going to see if Mezra needs help." With that Fang disappeared into the mess of fighting Pokemon, slashing some of them with his axe.

Mezra

Mezra was standing in front of Kyle and Sophie. The three of them were backed up into a corner, surrounded on all sides by Purity members. She had given the book to Sophie to hold.

A Camerupt stepped out of the Purity Organization crowd."I would give up now," he sneered, "There is nowhere for you to go and you won't be able to take out all of us at the same time. Just give us the book and we'll leave."

"I won't let you let it return," snapped Mezra, "You are not getting the book."

"What's it?" wondered Kyle.

Mezra ignored him, her attention on the Camerupt. "I guess you have to learn the hard way. Flamethrower!"

Mezra turned back and grabbed the book and threw it in the flamethrower. "I guess I win that one," she sneered.

The Camerupt roared, "How dare you. We were going to let you live but now…kill them all!"

"Stay behind me!" ordered Mezra, her green fur glowing. "Leaf storm!" A flurry of leaves shot out of her fur and slammed into many of the Purity Organization Pokemon. Before the Camerupt could unleash another flamethrower, she jumped onto his head her ears glowing. "Air slash!"

The Camerupt cried out and fell backwards from the close range attack. She took the moment of peace to look around. The number of Purity members were still high but Cilo was nowhere to be seen. "What a coward," she said, "Leave the Pokemon he command to save himself."

Mezra saw Fang run over to them. "Oh good. You are alright. I was worried there for a second," panted Fang, almost dropping his axe.

"We're fine," said Sophie, "But Mezra. Why did you burn that book? I thought you wanted to protect it."

"It is not your concern," said Mezra. Her eyes began to glow green. Plants seemed to burst out of the walls, wrapping around the Purity members and lifting them high into the air.

The four assassins hurried over. "Your powers are so useful," said Rein, flexing his extremely long claws, "This makes it easier to get rid of them."

"You are not going to kill them," snapped Mezra, "We are going to leave them here."

"But they'll come after us again," Sky pointed out., "That's going to be a problem."

Mezra shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Us legendaries have…ways to take care of them." She closed her mouth. Telling them anymore would go against the legendary code. "Anyway. We need to go. We have only two days to get there."

"Where are we going?" asked Spark.

Mezra racked her brain on how to say it without giving away too much. She finally settled on half the truth. "It's an old burial site."

"A burial site?" asked Fang, "What could be important there?"

Mezra shook her head, "Please. We need to go." She decided to tell another lie. The legendary Pokemon weren't going to be happy with her. "Rein. I heard your item was near the area."

"Oh," said Rein, "Well why you didn't say so. I guess we have to go in that direction anyway."

Mezra flinched, not happy that he even believed her lie but she followed them out of the library, only stopping once to throw a magical leaf into the air.


	55. The Burial Site Purpose

**Chapter 55.**

Sky

We were out in the forest again. After a whole day of traveling, Mezra finally decided to let us rest. According to her, the burial site was only about a half day away and we were all going to need our strength for what was to come. Whatever that meant.

"So what is at this burial site anyway?" asked Kyle as he began cooking something in a large pot. I had no idea what it was but it smelled good.

"It isn't really something you need to concern your non-legendary heads with," said Mezra sweetly from her spot on a large pile of moss.

"I'm half-legendary," spoke up Fang.

"And we're the chosen Pokemon for the psychic trio," said Spark, "Doesn't that count?"

Mezra bit her lip. It looked like she was debating about something. What could there be to debate over? Unless…she has not been telling us the whole truth about where we were going…

"Mezra," I said, "Are you keeping information from us?"

Mezra stiffened, confirming my suspicions. Rein got to his feet, "What the hell have you kept from us?"

"It's not like I wanted to keep it from you," snapped Mezra, "It's the legendary code. I am not allowed to tell you these things."

"But what if something bad is going to happen since we don't know anything?" said Sophie gently. I don't think that girl could yell at anyone. "Can't you tell us something?"

Mezra shook her head, "I'm sorry-" She went on alert. Mezra wasn't the only one. Us assassins, all felt the eyes watching us from the trees.

"Third three to the right," murmured Spark, "Should I?"

"Go for it," I whispered.

"Dishcharge!" Spark's body glowed blue and electricity shot out, towards the tree. At the last second an Ambipom jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground before us. Ente. I glanced at my cousin out of the corner of my eye. He looked like he wanted to rip Ente to shreds. Not like I blamed him.

"Looks like you guys have one more member to your party," said Ente. He clapped his hand-like tails together, "And this one is a legendary. Congratulations for that."

"A Purity member," commented Mezra, "Bronze level. He should be easy."

"Ente is a lot stronger than he looks," warned Luke, his paws ready to rip his knives out and cause some damage. "He could have become a jewel rank if he wanted to but he stayed as a bronze band because he likes the plain bronze band."

"You know me so well Luke," Ente chuckled. "Anyway. Good luck on whatever you are doing. Us Purity Pokemon have a legendary to summon."

"Summon a legendary?" wondered Fang.

Ente mocked horror. "You didn't know? I thought you did since you do have a legendary in your team. Why. She must have you all fooled."

"That's not it," Mezra gritted her teeth.

"Oh. Silly me," said Ente lightly hitting himself with one of his tails, "You legendaries have the code stuff that doesn't let you say things to normal Pokemon like us. I should be going now. Giratina awaits." With that he disappeared into the trees.

"Giratina?" wondered Fang, "What is that?"

"It's a Pokemon that exists in another dimension," said Mezra. She turned to us, "The legendary Pokemon got a tip that the Purity Organization was planning on summoning Giratina for some purpose. I was sent to stop this summoning."

"But why would they want Giratina?" I asked, "It's not needed for the summoning of Arceus so what is the purpose?"

Mezra shook her head, "That is something I don't know but I know I have to stop the revival. They thought you would be able to help since you three are the chosen Pokemon." She shook her head, "That was selfish of us. If you don't want to come with me then I have no problem with it. I won't hold it against you or anything."

We all fell silent, thinking of what the best choice would be. Should we leave Mezra and continue to look for Rein's item? Or should we help her stop Giratina even if we didn't know the risks?

"What would happen," spoke Rein, "If Giratina is revived?"

"Giratina will probably be too much for the Purity Organization to handle," replied Mezra, "He will probably go on a rampage and destroy everything."

"Looks like we have no other choice then," I said. "Mezra. How long till we get to this burial site?"

The Shaymin's eyes widen. "You are going to come with me?"

"Duh," Fang laughed, "If Giratina destroys everything then how will we be able to save Yuana?"

Mezra blinked tears away from her eyes, "You non-legendaries are a lot kinder than I thought you were. Alright. Let's get going. If I use my powers then we can be there in record time." Her eyes glowed green and moss began growing like crazy around us. When all of our feet were on moss, the moss began moving at a breakneck speed.

"This is cool," cried Spark as we raced through the forest on our moss.


	56. The Awaking of Giratina

**Wow! Assassin Tales now has one hundred reviews. That is awesome! Anyway, here is chapter 56.**

Sky

The moss took us to a pile of rocks arranged in a circle. Well actually, we were in some bushes hidden, because hundreds of Purity Organization members were swarmed all over the place. Ente was standing in the middle of the rocks, writing something. Some other members were smearing green stuff against the rocks.

"Damn," hissed Mezra, "They are already getting ready the ritual."

"So?" asked Fang, "How much time do we have?"

"Three minutes," grimaced Mezra.

Rein's claws grew longer, "Okay. Let's get in there and take them out before they finish what they are doing."

"That seems like our only option," said Mezra.

Spark and I extended our spikes; Luke drew his knives and Fang, his axe. Mezra's eyes glowed green and tree branches surrounded Kyle and Sophie until they could not be touched.

Spark placed her mirror on the ground and I did the same with my chain. Mezra created some vines surrounding the two treasures. We didn't want to be weighted down. Every attack we made had to be precise. Otherwise we would be dead before we could even put up a good fight.

"Ready?" whispered Spark.

We burst out of the bushes and charged straight at the Purity Organization members. They didn't have time to react as each one of us ripped apart one member each.

Ente was first to react. "Attack!" he ordered, "Don't let them get close or the plan will be ruined!"

Immediately the Purity Organization members ripped out their weapons if they had any, and attacked.

"Split and take down as many as you can," ordered Rein, slicing a Charizard's wings off. "Fang. You stay close to one of us at all times." Rein jumped and disappeared in the crowd of Purity members. But, I knew he was alive because of all the screams of pain coming from the direction he had landed in.

I left Spark and the others and jumped in myself, but in the opposite direction that Rein had jumped in. I wasn't going to spoil his fun. I heard cries coming from behind me and I could tell Spark was near me.

A Lunatone fired a psybeam at me but I jumped over the beam and shoved my left spike into the Lunatone's eye socket. He screamed in pain and fell backwards, landing on a Solrock.

I jumped over them, slashing my way through some Pokemon, trying to reach the center and Ente. I felt someone next to me and I turned my head to see Mezra, her face a mask of determination.

Mezra's eyes were green and vines were coming out everywhere, pinning Purity Organization members. I noted that she didn't kill any of the Pokemon she had trapped. What a good Pokemon she was.

I on the other hand was the total opposite of Mezra. I was ripping my spikes through every Pokemon that came before me. Blood splattered left and right from the wounds I inflicted on all those Pokemon. I hoped the blood would not stain my spikes since I was getting a lot of it on my spikes.

The two of us reached the center of the circle and noticed immediately that none of the Purity members but Ente were inside the circle. Ente stopped chanting and turned to face the two of us. Behind us, I could hear the cries of Pokemon falling under our allies.

"You are too late," Ente smiled smugly, placing one of his green covered hand-like tails against the ground. "Giratina will awaken."

As soon as his tail touched the ground, the earth began shaking violently. Mezra and I were knocked off our feet as well as the Purity members who had no idea what was going on.

"What the hell is going on?" cried Rein, coming over, Spark clutching tightly to his back and Fang; he was dragging with one arm. Luke had jumped over the Purity members and landed next to us as well.

"Giratina is awaking," said Mezra. She took a step towards Ente who had surprisingly did not seem shocked by the shaking of the ground. "You must stop this now or we all will be in danger. Not even you know how Giratina will react."

"Now now little lady," Ente waved one of his tails in disapproval, "That is something you do not know."

Luke held his knives at the ready, "Ente. Give up and we might let you live."

"Hey," snapped Rein, "The decisions on this team belong to me, Sky and Spark. Not to you. But I will agree with you this time."

"I thought we could discuss this civically," said Mezra, "But I guess you are beyond reason." Her eyes began to glow green but before she could do anything, the stone floor of the runs began to crack, like a huge egg getting ready to hatch.

"It is time!" cried Ente in happiness.

"We got to move or we'll fall!" cried Spark.

"On it!" Vines ripped out of the ground and wrapped around us, lifting us high in the air and out of harm's way. For now. Mezra also had grabbed Kyle and Sophie and brought them up to us. They handed Spark and I our items and we put them back on.

Below us, the ground ripped apart and a huge hole began to form. In the hole, I could see dark shapes moving around. Was that the dimension that Giratina lived in?

Through the hole, I could see something coming. Something huge. The ground seemed to scream as a sleek golden head began emerging. Once the head was out, a long body with black, red and gray stripes with golden spikes and six black streamer-like wings seemed to come out of its back. As soon its whole body was out, it shuddered and began transforming.

"It's going into Another Forme," Mezra gritted her teeth.

The body began more stocker, and the streamers seemed to meld together into wings. Six legs seemed to come out of its body as well and its tail seemed to shrink in size. It lifted its head to the sky and roared, forcing everyone to cover their ears.

"This is going to be difficult," said Fang.


	57. A Battle Against a Legendary

**Chapter 57. **

Sky

"So what's the plan?" asked Fang, looking at each of us.

"We don't die," replied Rein. Based on his expression I knew he was thinking hard of a way to stop a huge legendary Pokemon.

Ente laughed and walked up to Giratina. "Listen to me!" he said. "I am the one that brought you here. You will obey. Now. You see those Pokemon up on those vines? Kill all of them but the Lucario with the chain, the Pachirisu and the Zangoose."

"Nice for him to keep us alive," I commented.

"Giratina won't obey," Mezra bit her lip. "Ente is doomed."

True to her word, Giratina didn't fly up to attack us. Instead he looked down at the thousands of cowering Purity members. Only Ente was standing up, staring at the huge Pokemon without any fear. Giratina opened its mouth and a yellow green blast came out burning many of the Purity members. I think it was dragon breath.

Sophie looked away. "How horrible," she whispered. Kyle tried to comfort her.

"What are you doing!?" cried Ente, "I command you to attack them! They are the enemies!" He pointed his tails at us on our little vine cloud.

Giratina stopped his dragonbreath, the only remains of his victims were ashes. He locked onto Ente. The Ambipom didn't move. His thin arms were on his waist. "Giratina! Attack those fools." However he never got to finish whatever he was going to say next for Giratina covered the Ambipom in a dragon breath.

"Oh Arceus," whispered Fang, "He's…"

"Dead," finished Luke.

Mezra turned around till she was facing us. "It's not too late. I can get you guys out of here and on your way. I might be able to hold off Giratina until help arrives."

"There's no way we are leaving you," I said. I glanced over at Spark and Rein. They both nodded confirming what I thought. "Look Mezra. We are involved with this whole mess. We are also a part of the Purity's plan."

Mezra smiled, "Thanks."

"I'll help too," said Fang, "My sister has become a part of the Purity's plan when it really should have been me."

"We wish we could help," said Kyle, "But we…"

"It's fine," said Spark, "We know." She looked over at my cousin. "How about you?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah. I'll help."

"Thank you," whispered Mezra.

Suddenly the vines under us lurched. We all had to grab onto them quickly to avoid being thrown off. I looked down to see Giratina hacking at the vines with a dragon claw. "This is not good," I said.

"Well," Rein slowly got up and walked to the edge of the vines, "I guess he wants to get us down there. Why don't we help him out a bit?" Rein jumped off the vine cloud and fell towards Giratina. He reached out with his long claws and sliced it down Giratina's back as he fell. Rein landed on Giratina'a body and began running down, his claws dug into the huge Pokemon's body. Giratina roared and twisted his head to see the Pokemon slicing his back.

"Let's go," I said, jumping off the vines as well. Spark was right next to me. We landed on Giratina's head but before we could do any damage the Pokemon waved his head causing us to fall off. Spark was able to slice her tail spikes through his wings as we fell and I got the front of its body.

I landed on the ground and rolled away to avoid being crushed by its huge feet. Mezra and Luke jumped off next. Mezra's eyes glowed green and vines came out of the ground around Giratina and wrapped around his body, holding him still, giving all of us a free chance to attack him with everything we got.

"We aren't getting any wounds too deep!" spat Rein, shoving his claws into Giratina with tremendous force.

Giratina struggled against the bonds that held him. He lifted his head and roared. The wind around us began to become stronger, knocking all of us away from him. The wind tore through the vines and Giratina broke free.

"He is strong," said Mezra.

"And he wants to kill us," said Luke.

Rein and Spark jumped off and joined us. "Looks like he is getting pretty angry," said Rein.

Giratina launched another dragon breath at us. We all scattered like startled Stanlter. I rolled behind a tree and looked back out again. The wounds on Giratina were small but they were still bleeding. Giratina stretched out his wings and began flapping them.

"Giratina is going to fly away!" cried Mezra, creating vines that wrapped around Giratina's legs. She gritted her teeth as Giratina pulled hard against the restraints. "Go now and attack!" she cried, digging her small feet into the ground. "I can hold me still for now."

The five of us raced to Giratina, Rein, Spark, Luke and I traveled up the vines at an alarming speed, while Fang slowly climbed up. I dug my spike into one of Giratina's legs and pulled it out quickly. I could see Rein, Spark and Luke doing the same on the other legs. This was all we could do. We had to make it bleed to death. Giratina's struggling became more violent, until we couldn't hold on anymore.

"We have to get down now!" ordered Rein, jumping away from Giratina. As he was falling, he grabbed Fang who had almost made it to Giratina, taking the Gabite down with him.

"Let's go Sky," said Spark, running down the vines.

Luke and I were the last to drop. When we reached the ground, Mezra released the vines holding Giratina and she collapsed in exhaustion. "I don't think he was hurt enough," she panted.

"Then…"

We watched as Giratina lift higher and higher into the air. This was bad. Giratina was going to destroy the world and we couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Hey!" cried Fang, "What's that green thing flying towards Giratina?"

Mezra jumped to her feet, "It's Sar! He's a Raquaza! The legendary Pokemon of the sky! They made it!"

We watched as Sar attacked Giratina with a hyper beam and Giratina retaliated with an aura sphere. Mezra looked at us. "You guys better get out of here. A legendary battle is dangerous for normal Pokemon. And you have your own fight to deal with." For some reason she seemed to be watching Luke as she said this. She turned to Rein. "I didn't know I was telling the truth, but your item is located near here." She pointed in the direction. "I'll get you close to it as I can."

"But what about Giratina?" asked Kyle.

"We'll be fine," said Mezra, "No matter how strong Giratina is, he can never stop a huge group of legendaries." Her eyes glowed green and moss formed all around us. Before we could protest, we were propelled in the direction she had pointed.

Mezra

Mezra smiled sadly, as the group of assassins and friends disappeared from her sight. "I hope Luke will make the right choice," she said, "for the chosen three's sake. Whatever happens after the sword will affect the end to all of this."

"Mezra!" Mezra saw a Raikou with a Plusle on his back approach. Thunder and his granddaughter Plus. "It has been a long time," said Thunder. He looked up at Giratina who was now being attacked by five legendary birds. "Looks like we should join in."

Mezra glanced back at the direction she had sent them. "Good luck," she whispered before following Thunder into battle.


	58. The Sword and The Betrayal

**Chapter 58.**

Rein

The moss ship dropped us off in the forest, a huge mess of thorny vines were around us on all sides except for the way we came from. The moss receded back into the forest and was gone.

"So?" asked Spark, looking around, "Where do we go? These thorny vines are everywhere. Where do we go?"

Rein shook his head. A feeling seemed to come over him, wanting him to go in a certain direction. "Hey. Spark, Sky. Did either of you have a strange feeling when you were near your item?"

"Yeah," said Sky, "Like something was pulling me in a certain direction and there was nothing I could do but go towards it." His eyes widen. "You feel your item don't you?"

"I think so."

"Then we'll wait here for you." Spark shifted the mirror's weight on her back.

"Huh?" wondered Fang, "Why are we waiting? Can't we go with him?"

"We both got our items when we were alone," explained Sky, sitting down. "I think it will be the same with Rein."

Rein nodded. "See you later." He followed the weird tugging sensation to one of the thorny vine walls. The thorns shook and unwound themselves, revealing a long trail up a mountain. He looked back to see the others all sitting, none of them seemed to notice the vines had moved. Rein turned and ran through. After he had passed, the vines returned to their normal state, blocking the path again.

"Hope I can get out of here later," he commented, before running up the mountain trail.

Mezra

Mezra spitted out blood. Giratina was a lot stronger than anyone anticipated. However, Giratina was finally wavering in his attacks. She glanced over at the ruins. The three legendary beasts were working on creating new symbols on the ruins.

"Mezra!"

A Latias flew down before the Sky Forme Shaymin. "The seal is almost complete. We need you to finish it."

"Of course," said Mezra. The Latias flew back up to help the other legendaries while Mezra ran to the ruins. She lifted up one of her legs and touched the glacidea flower around her neck. "I'm sorry mother." The legendary beasts had moved to the side giving the ruins a wide berth.

Mezra checked Girataina's location before walking to the center of the ruins where a small hole was. She placed one of her paws behind the flower and ripped it from her neck and placed it in the hole. As Mezra ran out of the circle of the ruins, her body became smaller, her legs stubbier. When she finally made it to the side, she had returned to Land Forme.

"I'm sorry Mezra," said Thunder, "We all know how rare those flowers were and what they meant to Shaymins."

"I know," whispered Mezra, "The flower my mother gave me was the only one found in a long time." She smiled sadly. "At least those Purity Pokemon didn't know a glacidea flower was needed to help control Giratina. That's a good thing at least."

The ground inside the ruins cracked again and the weird purple shadowy world could be seen. The flying legendary Pokemon backed away from Giratina as huge shadowy ropes came out of the other dimension and wrapped around the dimension Pokemon. Giratina roared and struggled but the shadow ropes pulled harder and harder, until Giratina was finally pushed through the crack in the earth. The ruins stopped glowing and the ground closed up like nothing ever happened.

Mezra ran into the ruins and looked at the center. The flower was now a pile of ashes. "Guess it was too much to hope for it to still be alive."

"I'm sorry Mezra," said Sar, flying down. "Would you like a ride back home?"

Mezra shook her head. "No Sar. I think I'm going to go find another flower. I know it's an impossible mission but I have to try."

Rein

Rein sighed in relief. After his long climb up a mountain trial now he was on a flat plateau at the top of the mountain. A sword was sticking out of the earth at the center. "Ok-ay," commented Rein, walking over to the sword. The hilt was bronze decorated with weird shapes and lines.

On the rock holding the sword were some words. _"Kusanagi the sword of the future. Showing me the future, it binds to my will."_

"That's even weirder," said Rein. He grasped the sword in his claws and yanked it out without much force. The sword felt light in his hands. He gave it a test swing. "Sorry sword. I think I like my claws better than you."

Rein paused, sensing a presence behind him. He turned to see a small blue Pokemon with two tails floating before him. Its golden eyes were wide open and it had a jewel on its forehead and two on its tails. It reminded Rein of Mesprit only blue.

_"The future is what I hold. The future events that play out are the burden I bear for without the future the past and present do not exist." _

Rein looked around. Where was that voice coming from? Did it come from the weird Pokemon thing? The Pokemon lifted one of its small hands and pointed down the hill. _"Azelf is my name. Now go."_

Rein didn't know why but he obeyed the weird blue Pokemon and ran down the mountain, only stopping once to get some vines to tie the sword to his back. When he reached the location of the thorny vines, they receded and let him pass before closing up again.

"You're back!" exclaimed Spark, "And you got something!"

"Yup," said Rein, showing off the sword. "It seems I'm the Pokemon of the future. I also met this really weird Pokemon called Azelf." He noticed Luke looked troubled. "What is it?"

"Nothing," said Luke quickly, "Nothing at all."

Luke

The day had turned to night and everyone was fast asleep but Sky who was the night watch. Luke got up and stretched.

"Can't sleep?" asked Sky.

"Something like that. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back."

"Alright."

Luke headed into the forest. When he was far enough from the camp he said, "I know you are there Venus."

Out of some foliage Venus slithered out, her gold diamond band glistened in the moonlight. "Well. Maybe you have some skills after all. Now. The third item has been found." She held up the small vial in her arm fin. "You know what that means. Kill all of them but the three. Decapitate the three. Cut off Spark's tail, and for the other two, cut off their arms. They are not a threat if they don't have their weapons."

Luke was silent.

Venus blinked and slithered closer to Luke. "Oh, how cute. You actually feel sorry for them now. Well." She held the vial up higher. "If you don't…this vial, the only cure will be destroyed and you know what will happen."

Luke was still silent.

"You know what to do. Kill the others and keep Sky, Spark and Rein alive. You will be rewarded for it." With that Venus slithered into the undergrowth and disappeared.

Luke sighed. He didn't know what to do.

"Luke?"

Luke froze and turned to see his cousin staring at him in horror.


	59. Blood vs Blood

**Chapter 59. It's Sky vs Luke!**

Sky

I couldn't believe it. Luke, my cousin was working with the Purity Organization the whole time. My fists tightened. Was he just waiting until Rein got his item before trying to kill us? "How could you?" I whispered. "I trusted you. We all trusted you."

Luke didn't say anything. He just stood there, the expression of shock written all over his face. Why? Did he think this game he was playing would last until we were dead? "Answer me damn it!" I snapped.

Luke still didn't speak. His eyes dropped from mine and looked at the ground. "Sky…," he spoke, "I didn't mean for you to see this."

"Of course you didn't!" I spat, "You wanted to keep this a secret so you could kill Fang, Kyle and Sophie in their sleep and maim Rein, Spark and me."

He didn't deny it or confirm it. Luke just stood there. Suddenly I hated him. I hated the fact that he was still in the Purity Organization and this whole time he was just waiting to kill us. I won't let him. It was my fault for letting him join us. I should have learned from the previous mistake with Icy. Former Purity members should never be trusted.

"I should have known you would have betrayed us," I whispered. My hand spikes grew to their full length. I pointed one in Luke's direction. "Now I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone again."

My paws were off the ground and I ran towards Luke. His eyes widen and he barely had time to take out his knives and block my spike. "Sky," he said, "It isn't what it looks like."

"Save your breath," I spat, bringing my other spike up, but Luke pushed me away and jumped back. I hated to admit it but I might not be able to beat my cousin. He was older and more experienced than me in the art of fighting. However, he could never have the experiences I have. The life of being chased by the Purity.

"Aura Sphere!" I threw the glowing blue orb at Luke but he jumped over it, right to where I was waiting. I swung my spike but Luke swung his one of his knives to deflect my spike before using my arm as a spring board to flip backwards.

The two of us landed on the ground, each staring at the other. I shot forward again and swung my spikes at Luke over and over. He just blocked my every move, not trying to stab me. "What's wrong?" I sneered, "I thought you were supposed to make sure I can't use my power anymore."

"Sky!" Luke kept up with his blocking. "It is not what you think."

"Just shut up!" I snapped, swinging extra hard. My spike nicked his arm and he retreated back a bit. "Luke. Rein and Spark have been my family ever since the bandit camp was destroyed all those years ago. Our sensei was also a part of that! Until you Purity freaks killed him!" I flicked the blood off my spike. "You aren't even fighting back."

Luke held his knives in the ready position. "Sky. Please listen. I wasn't going to-"

"Just stop!" I couldn't stand it. How could he try to justify what he was going to do?

I charged again and this time Luke met me head on. Spikes against knives. Flashes of silver and clangs hit the air. I used a tree as a springboard to make my attacks more powerful but Luke just sidestepped me. He threw a knife at my unguarded back, but I twisted around and veered the knife off course with my left spike.

Now Luke only had one knife left. I raced towards him but this time Luke was more cautious in his jabs and blocks. I gritted my teeth. I had to win. If I didn't then, three Pokemon would die and the three of us will be maimed for life.

"Looks like I am going to win," I sneered, while pounding him with the spikes. It was impressive that he could block both of my spikes with only one knife, but that won't help him in the end.

My spike caught under his knife arm and I twisted it upwards, ripping the knife out of Luke's hand. The knife fell uselessly a couple feet away. I pointed my spike at Luke's neck.

"Sky? What is going on here?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rein come into our battle zone. His eyes went from me to my cousin and back again. "Seriously. Somehow it doesn't look like you two are battle training."

"He's a traitor," I spat, my spike unmoving. "He was going to turn us over to the Purity."

Rein didn't seem surprised by this information. He just glared at Luke. I had a feeling that Rein had guessed this a long time ago. He probably just kept quiet for my sake.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rein.

Again I was grateful for Rein. He was letting me decide this myself. I lowered my arm. "Get out of my sight," I whispered, "Go and never come back. If we see you again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Luke silently retrieved his knives and walked into the forest. I didn't move until I couldn't sense him anymore.

Rein placed a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

I nodded, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

With that the two of us returned to the others.


	60. Luke's Diary

**The winner of the poll was Sky. Anyway. Here is chapter 60. The diary entries in this chapter were written by Brad122**

Sky

When Rein and I got back, the others were all wide awake, all with confused looks. "Where's Luke?" wondered Spark.

"Not coming back," replied Rein, "Turned out he was betraying us like I said. Was going to turn the three of us over to the Purity and kill the rest of you guys."

"Oh Sky…"Sophie got up. She looked like she was going to run over and comfort me. However, she also seemed too hesitant. What? Did she think I was going to rip her to shreds because I was upset?

Spark ran over to Luke's stuff and began looking through it. Rein went over to help her and I just sat close to the fire, watching the flames dance. It was pretty, almost memorizing. Was it possible to get hypnotized by flames? I hope so. Then I could forget this whole mess. My sister and cousin. The only two Pokemon I knew that were still alive from the bandit camp attack. Both were on the Purity's side. I looked down at the chain around my arm. I wonder. If I wasn't one of the chosen three, then would I have ended up like them? On the Purity's side?

"Hey! I found a diary!" announced Fang.

I tore my eyes from the fire. Fang was holding up a small notebook in triumph, like it was a trophy.

"Stop holding it like an idiot!" snapped Rein, grabbing the notebook out of Fang's hand. He opened it up and began skimming through it. He paused and his grip tightened on the book. "Sky. You should listen to this."

I turned my body around, till my back was to the fire. The others were paying attention as well. I sighed. Whatever. It didn't matter what was in that book, but if Rein was acting up, then it must be important. "Go ahead and read it."

Rein nodded and looked down on the little book and began to read. "I don't know what to do… Damn her... Damn Venus for what she is doing-"

"Who's Venus?" interrupted Fang.

"I have no idea," said Rein, "Probably some Purity member of some sort."

I remembered the Milotic that Luke was speaking with. I had never seen her before. She had a golden band with a diamond in it. That was an extremely high rank. In fact, I have never seen that rank before.

"Can I continue now?" asked Rein. When no one spoke up, Rein kept reading. "Damn Purity. They probably planned it all along. They knew I would meet my cousin and his posse-"

"When did we become your posse Sky?" wondered Spark.

"Honestly," huffed Kyle, "He could have referred to us by our names. How rude."

Rein rolled his eyes and continued. "They were just waiting. They weren't aiming for anybody else with those arrows; they were trying to hit me. How could I have fallen for this? I am a master assassin, I should have known... And because of my mistakes my life hangs on the line and everyone else's lives are at stake. I need help to figure this out…"

Rein looked up. "That's the end of that entry."

My eyes widen. They were aiming at Luke? But why would they do something like that? What use was Luke to them? I couldn't figure it out. Luke didn't have special powers or anything that would threaten the Purity.

"Here's another entry," announced Rein. Without waiting, he dove right into it. "I still don't know what to do. Every day I spend with my cousin and the rest of the group I always think about what to do. If I kill them, then I get the cure and I can walk away from this with much guilt on my shoulders. If I don't, then I will die a slow and painful death… Please, somebody help me."

"I can't believe it," said Fang, "This whole time he has been struggling with this decision."

Rein turned the page and read a bit more. He stopped on a page. "Here's the last entry. Hang on." Rein pulled out something from inside the book. "It's a picture." He handed it to Spark before reading the entry.

"I have finally made my decision. I hope Arceus forgives me for my past, for every innocent that I have killed. I probably won't have any forgiveness. I probably will get the worst punishment in the after-life. Sky, if you are reading this, then I am sorry for leaving you, but it is for the best. Don't come after me, I will probably be dead by then… The farther away I am from you then better you and the rest of your group will be off. All I want from you is forgiveness for lying to you and everyone else this whole time. I hope you can forgive me, I hope my wife can forgive me, I hope my son can forgive me.. I will join them soon in the after-life I guess. If you can't forgive me, at least remember me… Good bye..."

Rein closed the book.

Spark handed me the picture, her face troubled. I didn't know why, but I looked down at the picture. Luke was smiling happily, his arm around a pretty female Lucario, a young Riolu standing in front of the couple. There was nothing wrong with the picture. Why was Spark so upset?

"Sky…" began Spark. She bowed her head, "I'm sorry! And Rein's sorry too!"

I stared at her blankly.

"The Riolu in the picture," she explained, "When we split up that one time. Rein and I were attacked. That riolu. It was the one that attacked us. He was a member of the Purity. And we…" She grimaced, like the memory was too painful. "We killed him," she finished quietly.

I froze up. Rein and Spark had killed the only know child of the bandit camp. I relaxed. I couldn't blame them. If the Purity were involved then it was their fault. Just like with Luke. He was a victim of the Purity Organization. We all were.

"What do we do now?" asked Sophie.

"We go after Luke and bring him back," I replied, getting up. "To defeat the Purity, we all need to work together."


	61. The Search for Luke Begins

**Wow. Assassin Tales has been going on for over a year now. This is the longest I have ever written any one fanfiction story. Well, here's the chapter.**

Sky

We headed out immediately when the morning rays first penetrated the sky. I had no idea what the others were thinking but I knew what I had to do. My cousin needed to be found and brought back. He needed to know that we would help him through this mess. We would even take apart this Venus Pokemon to help him.

"Hey! What's that?" Spark ran ahead and picked something up from further down the road. She turned towards us, her expression concerned. The item in her hand was a knife. "Is this Luke's?"

I came over and checked the knife over. It was a standard knife however it had a small crest engraved in the hilt. The bandit camp crest. I tightened my grip on it. There was no way Luke would ever let something like this go.

"It looks like there was a struggle around here," said Rein, looking a nearby bush.

"How do you know that?" asked Fang, running over to see what Rein was looking at.

Rein launched into a conversation about how to read broken branches and to check if the dirt ground seemed to be disturbed.

"What do we do now?" wondered Sophie, "If Luke has been taken…"

I didn't want to think about it. The only ones who could sneak up on him would be some Purity Organization members or a legendary Pokemon. I highly doubt a legendary Pokemon would do anything since we are the chosen three and all that. "Purity," I spat, "They are really going to pay for this."

Merle

Merle leaned back against her chair. Her arms had healed since the beating she had, thank Arceus for Blissey healing skills. She stretched before glancing around the large underground bar. A hangout for deal finders and assassins. Of course there were hundreds of these scattered all over the country. _"Right under the king's nose and he doesn't know about them,"_ she thought, fingering the small everstone that hung around her neck.

She sighed. "I really need to hook up more assassins. Those three haven't been in touch with me. I have no idea where they are, and my paychecks are going down the drain. Maybe I should get a new job…" Merle laughed at the idea.

Every member of Merle's family was in the deal finder business. Her mother had retired, giving her last job from an old friend to her. Of course, when she found out she had to find deals for three Pokemon with strange powers, that was a fun first couple of years. "You think they would at least send me a letter or something?" she mumbled. Merle had heard about how the Purity was acting up. She didn't want to admit it but she was worried about them. Even that new kid Fang.

"Merle."

Merle sat up in her chair. A Golduck with a messenger bag was standing over her table. "Oh. Hi Awa. It has been a while hasn't it?"

Awa took a letter out of his bag and handed it to the Meowth. "Letter."

Merle ripped the letter from his hand and ripped it open. Noticing that Awa was still standing over her table. Merle sighed. He was still the same as ever. She grabbed her small bag and opened it, revealing some very lonely coins. She took out one coin and handed it to Awa. "I would give you more but money's tight."

"This is why you need to get more assassins than the three," informed Awa, before walking away.

Merle stuck her tongue at the retreating Golduck. She opened the letter. Like all of their letters it was written in code. She did a quick read. "Wha!?" she cried, "When and how did they get into Isan?" No wonder they could not contact her. They were at the mouth of the beast. And to top it all off they were asking for work. How could she help them out? She was in another country for crying out loud.

Merle got up from her chair and walked over to the counter. "I want to know about all the departing ships to Isan."

Sky

We decided the best thing to do was to continue on. If we could find a village or even a traveling Pokemon we could get information out of them about the Purity Organization in this area.

"So, we are just going to wander around until we find something?" asked Kyle.

"That's the plan," said Rein, "Unless you have a better idea. In case you forgot, none of us are from Isan. This area is pretty new to us. Unlike Darsal, we don't know the location of the Purity bases here."

Spark's ears twitched. "Someone is coming."

We ran to the side of the road and hid behind the bushes. "We are going to attack so the rest of you stay put," said Rein, to Kyle, Sophie and Fang.

The three of us got ready to jump, our muscles tense. Soon Rein and I could hear the sound of someone walking up the road. However, it wasn't one somebody. It was a couple. I glanced at Spark in confusion. She was usually able to tell how many Pokemon were coming.

"I really thought there was one," said Spark.

"Nothing to do now but grab one," said Rein, "And try to grab an important one."


	62. Information From The Purity

**Chapter 62. This might be unbelievable but Assassin Tales has been going on for over a year! –gasp-. And it's thanks to all your readers who stuck with the story for over a year. I'll stop rambling now, so you can read the chapter!**

Sky

All of us were on high alert. However, why came up the road was not something we wanted to deal with right now. Purity Organization. A huge group of flying Pokemon, with a Salamence in front, where slowly making their way up the road. No wonder Spark could not hear footsteps. Most of them were flying before.

"That Salamence," whispered Rein.

I focused on what Rein was looking at. Around the Salamence's arm was a gold band, with an emerald embedded into it. Oh Arceus. If I remember my Purity Organization ranking system correctly, that Salamence would be under that Milotic and above Icy. Basically, he was an extremely high ranked member.

Spark, Rein and I looked at each other. I knew both of them were thinking the same thing as me. Could we actually take on this group of Pokemon? Would Kyle and Sophie be okay if we did? Rein gave a slight nod. Spark smiled and nodded as well. I also nodded.

We turned back to the Purity Organization, our spikes, growing to full length. Fang, noticing what we were doing, removed his axe. He looked as ready as the three of us. Kyle and Sophie backed up slowly, giving us more room. Well, it looked like all of us could work together without anyone speaking. That was interesting.

"Time to die!" yelled Rein as we jumped out of the bushes and attacked some very startled Purity Organization members.

Venus

Venus looked back at the huge procession of Purity Organization members. They had been traveling through the thick forests back to their main headquarters. The end was near and the God Pokemon would finally be revived. She smiled. The master would be pleased with her news. The three items had finally been recovered, and all that was left was to bring the three to the area. That would not be difficult at all.

She slithered to the back of the procession, where a steel cage was being dragged by a couple of Tauros. A Blastoise with a huge harpoon was walking on the left side of the cage. He immediately stiffened up as Venus approached.

"How's our little prisoner doing?"

"Very well ma'am," stuttered the Blastiose, "Well. When I mean well, I mean bad. I mean…"

Venus rolled her eyes and checked the Blastoise's band. A bronze garnet. How he was able to rise up in ranks, Venus would never know. He could not even give a straight answer. She whipped out her tail and settled it below the Blastoise's throat. "You really don't know when to stop talking don't you?"

The Blastoise gulped and began shaking. His eyes stared down at the pointed tips of Venus's tail.

"Did you hear me?" hissed Venus, "I asked if you had a problem."

"I don't have a problem ma'am," the Blastoise said quickly.

Venus moved her tail away. "Okay. You don't have a problem." The Blastoise sighed in relief as Venus slithered to the cage. "So? How do doing in there?"

Luke was sitting in the back of the cage, his back leaning against the metal bars. He didn't move at all. Only his eyes turned to look at Venus. Bruises and cuts covered his body, and his knives had been taken.

Venus laughed, "Oh yes. I forgot you couldn't answer me. That drug is probably still in your system isn't it?" Of course Luke couldn't answer. Venus turned to the Blastoise and handed him a small syringe. "Stick this in him in three hours. We don't want him escaping now do we?"

"No ma'am," said the Blastoise. He took the syringe and held it delicately. "That would be a shame for you."

Venus chuckled. The Blastoise was finally getting the hang of it. "Well, I'll leave you to it now."

She slithered back to the front of the procession. She paused and turned back. Her eyes narrowed. Where was Salin and his group? They should have joined up with the rest of the group a while ago. "Maybe he saw a nice little village to plunder or something like that."

Sky

I tore through a Ledian's chest. I ripped my spike out before grabbing the Ledian's leg and throwing him at some of his buddies. Near me, Rein was slicing through a group of flying Pokemon that thought it would be wise to attack him from all directions at the same time. Spark was swiftly evading a Ninajask's attacks before ripping off his wings. Fang had jumped near the beginning of the group and I was a bit worried about him because that was the direction of that high ranked Salamence.

"I'm going to see if Fang's alright," I called to Rein, before running in that direction. My spikes were out in front of me and I would sweep them to the left and right, knocking out some and killing others.

A huge Tropius stepped in front of me and sent a magical leaf in my direction. I flipped over it. "Aura Sphere!" The pulsing ball of energy hit the area of dirt at the Tropius's feet. I used the direction to dart forward and slice my spike across its neck. The head and upper neck flew upwards while the rest of the body collapsed in a heap.

I spotted Fang swinging his ax wildly at the high ranked Salamence. However the huge Pokemon easily weaved in and out, avoiding the attacks. Fang seemed to notice as well that the Salamence was toying with him. However, he didn't notice that the Salamence's left front claws were glowing.

"Fang!" I charged forward and swung my left spike upwards.

The Salamence growled and lifted his left claws to meet my attack. "So. You are one of the three that Venus was talking about," he growled, "You are an interesting specimen."

"Stop talking about me like I'm an experiment," I spat, shoving my body forward, causing the Salamence to get off balance. Fang jumped and swung his ax, but the Salamence's tail slammed against Fang's side sending the Gabite to the ground.

I didn't have time to see if he was alright, for the Salamence had now focused all of his attention on me. "Of course I can't kill you," said the Salamence, "I just need to make sure you can't fight back!" He jumped back and whirled around, his tail slamming against my ribcage.

I coughed as my body hit the ground with a hard thud. I looked up to see the Salamence standing over me, a smug expression all over his face. "I am Salin," he announced.

"That doesn't matter to me!" I snapped. Using my left hand as an anchor, I twisted my body around, using my legs to sweep under Salin throwing him to the ground. I got to my paws and jumped on his back, my spike dangerously close to his neck. "Okay. Start talking if you want to live. Where's Luke?"

"Luke?"

I pushed my spike into his skin a bit. Not enough to draw blood, but enough that he would know that I wouldn't hesitate. "Yeah. He was an assassin that worked under you. You took him away. Where did you take him?"

"Oh. That Luke. He was with Venus in the moving procession-"

"Which direction?"

"North."

I noticed Rein and Spark running over. Around them were dead bodies. Guess those guys weren't a match for them. Kyle and Sophie came out of hiding and immediately went to check if Fang was alright.

Salin growled and suddenly twisted his body around. I was pitched off his back and I went tumbling to the ground.

Rein and Spark were by my side in an instant, both glaring at Salin, their spikes and claws out.

"You will pay for defying the Purity," he growled. He looked like he was about to attack us, but he stopped and looked at us with a smug expression. "However, this is a better way to make you suffer."

"What the hell are you talking about?" snapped Rein.

Salin did not answer. Instead, he opened his orange wings and lifted into the air. "That is for you to find out!" Before anyone could even move, he had flown out of range.

"Damn," snapped Spark, "He got away."

"I'm okay in case anyone wanted to know," said Fang, slowly getting up, "I just got the wind knocked out of me."

"We have to head north," I said, watching Salin slowly disappear in the sky. "Before he warns Venus about us coming."


	63. Reaching The Camp

**Chapter 63.**

Purity Organization Camp

Venus looked up into the blackening sky. She could make out Salin slowly flying down to the Purity Organization campsite. Huge tents dotted the whole field, and small fires with huge pots on them were strategically placed throughout the campsite. Of course the higher ranking members got the tents closest to the center of camp. That was were Venus was.

The Salamence gently landed in front of Venus. "Well. You are looking as pretty as ever."

"Where were you? And where's the rest of your squad?"

Salin shrugged, "All got wiped out."

Venus's eyes widen, "All of them? How?" She stiffened. "It was them wasn't it? They're close by."

Salin shrugged, "Don't know. The Pokemon were just clumsy."

He made his way over to a huge pot, where a silver ranked Gallade was getting some of the soup. Salin narrowed his eyes. What was that Gallade's name? "Hey. What's your name?"

The Gallade turned; ready to snap at him, but when he saw who it was he stopped talking. "It's Cilo sir." He stepped away from the pot.

Salin held out his claws, "Give me that."

Cilo's face went through many emotions, but in the end he handed the bowl to Salin. Salin grabbed it and walked back to Venus.

"What are you doing?" Venus looked at him funny.

Salin licked some of the soup in the bowl and made a face. "This stuff is nasty."

"That's why we don't eat it," reminded Venus, taking the bowl and flinging it back in the general direction of Cilo.

Salin's eyes moved to the cage that was nearby. The stench of blood was radiating off it in massive amounts. "Guess I missed the show then."

Venus chuckled, "Well. That's what you get for being late."

"You enjoyed it?"

"Course." Venus ran her fin along her pointed tail. "It was the most fun I had in a while." She slithered towards her tent. "Now. Let's go have some real food shall we?"

Salin did not follow her. Instead, he stared at the cage with a smug expression on his face. Venus, curious, slithered back over to him. "Why don't we put him on the outskirts of the camp?"

Venus raised an eyebrow. "Why would we do something like that?"

Salin shook his head, "That's my secret."

Venus rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said, "Do as you like. I've had my fun with him. I'll be in the tent. Don't expect me to save you some food though."

Salin rolled his eyes and headed for the cage. The Blastoise who was standing guard jumped to attention. "Sir! He hasn't moved since the uh…"

Salin growled in annoyance. "Of course he hasn't moved. No one can move after that." He peered into the cage and whistled. "Oh. She had fun."

"Yes sir," said the Blatoise, "She made sure the drug was wearing off a bit so he would fight back a bit before-"

"Shut up," growled Salin, whirling to face the Blastoise. The Blatoise almost dropped his harpoon as Salin's tail pressed against his neck. "I do not need to know the details. Venus is going to fill me in during dinner, and I would like to hear this only once."

"Yes sir," whispered the Blastoise, his eyes stuck on the blue tail that was pressed against his neck.

"I am happy we understand each other," said Salin, removing his tail. "Now. Get some of the Pokemon together. I want this cage moved to the edge of the campsite."

Sky

The six of us had raced northwards ever since meeting that Salin guy. True to his word, we found a huge campsite that pretty much screamed Purity Organization. The tents took up the whole field and the outer edges, as I remember held the lowest ranking members as well as the Rapidashes and Tauros steeds.

"So," growled Rein, from our position in some bushes on top of a hill. "What's the plan?"

"There are sentries posted on those long poles that surround the perimeter," I informed after a quick aura scan, "The bands on all of them don't have any jewels so I would say they are all low ranked."

"Probably," said Spark, her face scrunched up, whenever she was thinking hard. "Those top Purity members are all probably having fun. I mean, I have never seen a group of Purity Pokemon this large."

I nodded in agreement. This was really odd. Purity Pokemon hung out in small groups, but this, I have never seen anything like it and sensei had never said anything about this either.

"Maybe you could do an aura scan to look for Luke?" suggested Fang. His hand kept going to the axe, back to his lap, and back to the axe again. I knew he wanted to run into that camp and try to find out where Yuana was.

"Alright," I said before closing my eyes and letting my aura powers take over. The world around me turned into different shades of blue as my mind eye poked around the area. I pushed further, heading down the hill and into the camp.

I could see many Pokemon of many species wandering around, some eating, others dancing, and some just talking around huge pots. I stiffened as I saw two very familiar auras hanging near the center of the camp. Rin and Icy. Ignoring them for now, I pushed further, deeper into the camp.

Pain raced up my legs, and I knew I was nearing my limits. Damn. My aura powers really needed to be strengthened. Ignoring the pain I pressed on, passed the center of the camp and headed for the other side. My senses were becoming duller and the edges of my mind's eye seemed to get fuzzy.

Gritting my teeth, I kept going. The going kept getting harder and harder and the more I pushed forward, the more resistance I was feeling. I could hear someone calling my voice but I ignored it. I knew I was getting closer. Luke's aura was faint, but I could sense it.

I pushed further and further, unlike I found him. Immediately I opened my eyes, snapping myself back into myself. I turned to see the others looking at me, worry all over their faces. "He's on the other side," I said, "At the edge of the camp in a cage."

Then I blacked out.


	64. The Location Of Yuana

**Tales 64**

Sky

I groaned and opened my eyes. What the heck just happened? Oh yeah. I blacked out after pushing my powers too hard. I slowly got up. Sophie looked up from the small bowl she was mixing, the sweet smell of herbs wafting out of it. Kyle was a couple feet away picking herbs.

"What happened?" I asked. Noticing Rein, Spark and Fang weren't around, I asked about them.

"They went to go get Luke," explained Sophie, putting the bowl down, "They were thinking of waiting for you, but they weren't sure when you were going to wake up so they decided to go on without you."

I nodded. That was the best choice. I tightened my fist. That had to be the stupidest thing I have ever done. Stretching my aura past its limits could severely damage my body if I kept resisting like I did. "When did they leave?"

"A couple minutes ago," said Kyle, putting the herbs in his pack. "Are you going to wait here?"

"Yeah. It would be no point trying to follow them now." I leaned back against a tree and looked up at the shining stars above us. It was going to be a long night.

Rein

Rein darted towards the last tree and hid behind it. He glanced out, and silently cursed. The rest of the way to the large cage was open field. He checked on Spark and Fang. The two were hiding behind trees further back. He gestured forward and the two of them raced forward, out onto the open field.

Rein was right behind them, watching the posts but oddly, there was no one on them. Was it a trap? He didn't have time to think for they had reached the cage. The stench of blood hit him full force, and he winced. "What the hell?"

"The inside is covered in blood," whispered Fang, in shock and disgust. "How could they do something like this?"

"Fang!" Spark's tail spikes lengthened.

A Blastoise who was standing on the other side of the cage hurried over and faced the three Pokemon. He pointed the harpoon at them. "Who are you? What are you doing?"

"Take him out," Rein growled to Spark before focusing all of his attention on the cage. He needed to find a weak spot, break it, jump in get Luke and get out without attracting attention.

He didn't have to look to see what was going on. Spark dodged the Blastoise's harpoon swing and used the harpoon staff to climb upwards to reach his arm. "Sorry," she whispered, before her tail sliced cleanly through his neck.

Rein's claws began to glow. "Fang. Get ready to pull him out. We need to get out of here-"

"Hang on a sec."

"What Fang?"

"We could get information from here. And we don't know if we will ever get a chance like this again," Fang pointed towards the center of the camp. "We need to find out where Yuana is being kept."

Rein wanted to argue, yell at the kid for saying something that risky but he didn't. The kid had gone with them through all of this stuff and he deserved to get some sort of answer. "Alright."

Fang blinked. "What? Are you…actually agreeing with me?"

Rein looked away. "Yeah. What about it? Spark. You go get the info."

"Right," she nodded, a determined look on her face. "The two of you are going to stay here until I return right?"

"Hang on," said Fang, "Why does Spark have to go by herself?"

"Because she is the smallest and can get around," Rein gestured to the dead Blastoise, "That is going to draw attention sooner or later. Spark is the smallest and can get around quicker."

Spark removed the bronze garnet armband from the Blastoise and put it on her tail, adjusting the size so it could fit her. "I'll be back."

Rein watched Spark disappear into the heart of the Purity Organization before turning his full attention to the cage. He was seriously wondering why it was left at the edge of the camp with only one bodyguard. Something was really wrong with this picture. "Fang," he said, "Search the Blastoise for a key."

Spark

Spark made her way through the outskirts of the camp, slowly making her way in. On the way she had paused by a barrel of flour and dipped her whole body into it, giving her a lighter coloring. She knew the chance of being recognized was high.

The further she got in the more she noticed how the higher Purity Organization got more supplies and care than the ones on the outside. Like always. The ones with power got the advantage.

She kept the look of disgust off her face, and instead had one of purpose, like she knew where she was going and she was supposed to be there. She noticed that she was getting close. Soon she would be in the dead center of the camp. She bit her lip but continued on.

A Gallade came out of the nearby tent, bumping into Spark. She avoided falling by using her tail as a spring.

"Watch where you are going," snapped the silver ranked Gallade. Cilo. He paused and his eyes widen. "I'm sorry." He bowed down to Spark. "Forgive me."

Spark wondered what was going on, and then she remembered the bronze garnet band around her tail. "Oh. That's alright. Umm. You are the one who sent a young half-legendary Gible somewhere right?"

Cilo nodded, his head still down.

"Then. Where did you take her?"

"To the main base camp in the north," he looked up; his red eyes a bit untrusting. "Shouldn't you know that?"

"Of course I know about it," snapped Spark, in what she thought was a commanding voice. "I was just making sure you knew. Uh. Carry on."

Cilo got up but he was still staring at Spark. "I don't really remember you. You can't be new because of your rank. But. You do look familiar."

Spark backed up a step. _"Oh for the love of Arceus. Don't let him recognize me."_

Cilo shook his head, "I don't know where. Whatever. Sorry about that. You won't tell the higher ups right?"

Spark nodded. "They won't know anything. Now excuse me. I have to go." Spark turned and tried to leave with dignity, hoping Cilo would go away. However she could feel his eyes until she left his view.

Merle

Merle unsteadily got off the ship and fell to her knees as she reached dry land. "I hate ships," she said, wondering why the heck she was here in the first place. After dusting herself off, she got back to her feet.

"Right. Now to figure out where those four got to…" Merle headed away from the port and towards a small tavern. She stepped inside and sat at the counter and ordered some beverages.

"You look a bit young to be drinking," commented the bartender, an Infernape.

Merle growled and pointed to the small stone around her neck. "I'm a lot older than I look alright?"

The Infernape rolled his eyes and handed her, her drink. Merle took it and slowly sipped it, keeping her ears open to the conversations going on around her. From her eavesdropping she gathered, she learned that most of the Purity Organization members were heading north, towards some base up there.

Merle finished the drink, paid and left the bar. She had a long trip ahead of her.


	65. Northward Bound

**Tales 65. Sorry for the extremely long wait. I have been really busy.**

Sky

"They're coming back," Kyle got up from his spot against the tree. Sophie immediately began packing up our things.

I, on the other hand got up and ran over to greet them. As soon as I got close the stench of blood overwhelmed my senses. In the darkness I saw Luke supported between Fang and Rein. Spark was running next to them, all her senses on alert.

"What happened?" I asked as they got close. Because I couldn't see that well, I activated my aura. "Oh Arcues," I whispered. From head to toe Luke is covered in many wounds. Some were extremely shallow but others were deep and some were spiraled in a weird corkscrew shape. "What the hell?"

"We can give him first aid as soon as we get away from here," said Rein, shifting Luke a bit, "We just need to get away from here."

I nodded. "Right. Let's go."

Venus, Salin

Venus slowly crawled out of the tent, Salin right behind her. "Now that was a great meal," she said, "A good splurge after a good torture session." She stretched her red fins over her head. "What a great night before returning to the main base."

Salin rolled his eyes, "Yes Venus. I agree with you on all of that."

"Sir. Ma'am," Rin approached the two high ranked members. The metal tails dragged on the ground behind her.

Salin did not say anything. He knew the tails caused more harm than good. The metal tails were the first of their kind. However they were heavy and clunky as well as cause incredible pain to the host every now and then. He was surprised that the Ninetails had volunteered to have the tails put in. _"Of course if she couldn't fight without her tails then she would be dead by now,"_ he thought. Salin smiled, _"There are some out there willing to do anything. That's the kind of Pokemon we need in this orginazation."_

"What is it Rin?" asked Venus, now finished with her stretch.

Rin winced. "The Blastoise who was supposed to be guarding that cage…well he is dead. The prisoner is gone."

Venus happy moment left her like the cold evening wind. "WHAT?! You let them escape?"

Rin bristled but Salin noticed that she didn't move or make any excuses. Instead she stood there, her head slightly dipped down. This one was an interesting one. "Now Venus. Don't go killing all of our good members now."

Venus whirled around to face Salin, "What are you talking about? He's _gone_ in case you don't understand. Those assassin fools must have got their hands on him." She swung her tail wildly. Rin lowered her head a bit more to avoid getting her head chopped off. "You should have captured them when you got the chance Salin!"

"Don't worry about it," said Salin starting to get a bit annoyed with Venus's attitude. "I had this all planned. You see, emotional wounds are even better than physical wounds. Hurting them from the inside is better. It will push them harder towards the goal." He pointed a claw northwards, the direction of the main base. "They are walking right into our hands and they don't even know we are controlling their strings."

"Those strings could be lost at any second Salin," snapped Venus, "Are you prepared to take care of it if they do snap?"

"Of course my dear," said Salin, "I am always prepared. You may go Rin. We have a long ride ahead of us. Wouldn't want you to collapse in pain or something of that nature."

Rin nodded slightly but she didn't say anything. Salin noticed on her walk away from them her tails were lifted slightly above the ground.

Sky

"Northwards?"

Rein nodded at me before tying a bandage tight around Luke's arm. "That's what Spark found out. Northwards is where we are heading." He glanced over at Fang who was helping Sophie mash up some herbs. "That kid has been with us through all of this."

"He has," I looked down at the chain around my arm, "Although. We will we handing them these items if we do go there."

"That's one thing we can't help," said Spark, coming over with fresh bandages.

"Thanks you guys," said Fang joining in our conversation, "It really means a lot to me."

"Don't get sentimental kid," growled Rein, tying the last bandage, "It is going to get tougher from here on out. But my question is what are we going to do about Luke here. Unless we get a Chansey or something he won't heal in a long time."

"Don't worry about me," Luke's eyes were open. He grunted as he slowly got up, "I'll head out on my own."

"Don't be a stupid Magikarp," snapped Rein, "We read your stupid diary. We know about all the stuff you've been through. Do you really think you could not trust us with this information? I understand if you couldn't trust the rest of us, but Sky? Sky is your cousin for Arceus's sake. And you thought you could take care of it yourself. Well look where that got you. All battered up and almost dead. You are a coward. You choose the easiest way out of this mess."

"Rein. Stop it!" said Sophie, "Can't you see he's hurt? Don't stress him out even more."

"Maybe some stressing will help him out," said Rein. He shook his head, "Why in the world am I even talking to you about this?" He walked over to one of our packs, pulled out a map and laid it on the ground before us. "The northern base is probably up here," he pointed to a spot near the topmost end of Isan. He then pointed to our location, about three inches below it. "It probably won't take long to get there."

"But the northern end of Isan is very cold," informed Kyle, "The cold winds are said to freeze Pokemon who travel their instantly."

"We'll be fine," said Spark, "That's probably a rumor started to keep Pokemon out."

Rein folded up the map, "Okay Luke. Join us or leave. I would say join us would be in your best interest."

I nodded, "Luke. We will help you. We will find a cure."

"Somehow I think you will," Luke smiled at me.


	66. Into the Northern Territory

**Tales 66.**

Sky

The sun was slowly rising, casting the field in the soft morning glow. However the pretty scenery was destroyed by a sharp wind that chilled us to our souls.

"Arcues. That was a cold wind," commented Rein, leading the way through the tall grassy field. His claws were lengthened and he used them to mow a path through the grass.

I was right behind him, cutting down even more grass with my extended spikes. Behind me was Spark, also cutting down grass. Further behind us, was Fang supporting Luke. Kyle and Sophie were on Luke's other side, ready to support him if needed.

"We're fine back here!" called Fang, noticing me looking, "It will take a while but we will make it there."

"We've been traveling for over a day now," growled Rein, hacking away at the grass with more vigor. "And we are not even halfway across this stupid field."

"The map says this is the quickest way there," said Kyle, "That is unless you want to go through those mountains." He pointed to the left. A mountain range with incredibly tall peaks traveled parallel to us. Dark clouds covered the tops.

"Whatever," growled Rein, hacking at the grass with even more vigor. "The sooner we save Yuana, the sooner the mess we are in will be over."

"Actually," I spoke up, "It won't be over unless we take out the boss of the Purity Organization."

"Sky's right," said Spark from behind me, "Even if we save Yuana, unless we wipe out the Purity Organization, this can all happen all over again."

"But there's so many of them," Fang pointed out, "There's no way we can wipe out all of them."

"Use your head for once kid," snapped Rein, still hacking at the grass, "We won't have to kill all of them. Only the commanders and the big boss. They are the ones that control everything. With them gone the rest will scatter like the bugs they are."

Luke grunted as Fang half tripped over a rock. "Sorry," said Fang.

"We should be reaching the border to the snowy part of Isan soon," informed Kyle.

"There's a border?"

"Kid. There's a border. And it is really odd."

I saw Rein had stopped hacking away. I ran up to him. "What's wrong?"

Rein pointed in front of him, "That."

My eyes widen. Before us was a sea of white. The grass just stopped and snow took over. Gentle flakes danced down to the ground. The snow did not fall on the grass side. It seemed that something kept it from moving away from the current area. "This is odd," I said at last.

Everyone else caught up with us and they were just as shocked as I am. "That's a weird border," commented Sophie.

Rein carefully put a foot on the snow. No alarm went off, the wind didn't blow harder. In fact, nothing happened. He placed himself fully on the snowy ground and turned to us. "Let's get going."

Merle

Merle dropped the small pack she had and sat on the ground. "This is ridiculous!" She lifted one of her sore paws and checked the bottom of it. It was the dirtiest she had seen it in a long time. In fact the last time she had seen them this dirty was before she met the three. _"And here I am chasing after them!"_

She took a small map out of the pack and looked it over. She still had a long way to go. "I will never get there in time to do anything!" she complained before folding the map back up. A sharp noise made her stop.

Something was coming her way. She put the map away and slowly got up and unsheathed her claws. She was no assassin but that didn't mean she couldn't fight.

The sound got louder and louder as whomever it was got closer and closer. Suddenly a very familiar Granbull burst into the clearing. His jaw dropped as he stared at Merle. "Y…you! You are supposed to be dead!"

Merle groaned. Great. It was that detective again! Just what she needed. Merle slung her pack on her back. She wondered if she could outrun him.

"How could you be still alive?" asked Yashi, "They said you were dead!"

Merle blinked. Was he stupid or something? "Wow," she commented, "I guess you have never heard of faking your own death have you?" She shrugged, "I guess the police are lousy at their job after all."

Yashi growled at the Meowth. "Watch your mouth girl."

"Make me!" she snapped, running away.

However in a matter of seconds Yashi had caught up and pinned her arms behind her. Her back paws kicked wildly. "Let me go!"

"Tell me about those assassins," snarled Yashi, shaking the Meowth around like a doll. "Don't make me actually kill you."

"I'll never fear death," hissed Merle.

Yashi's temper rose and he shifted one of his paws until he grabbed the scruff at the back of Merle's neck. "Let's see about that." He lifted his paw holding Merle and slammed her against the ground.

She coughed but didn't make any other sound. He did it again and again but she still didn't say anything. "Talk damnit!" he snarled, hitting her against the ground harder.

"What's going on here?"

Both Pokemon turned their heads turned as a figure approached. It was a small white Pokemon with green grass growing out of its back. On the left and right side of its face were pink flowers. A commanding aura seemed to flow out of the small Pokemon.

"Well?" she snapped, walking over to Yashi. "Care to explain yourself?" She looked down at Merle who was now on the ground. At the wounds across her face and body. She glared at Yashi. "Well? Why did this Pokemon deserve such treatment?"

"Why should I tell you that?" growled Yashi, although he did seem unsure.

The little Pokemon stretched her body to full height. "My name is Mezra. I am a Shaymin. A legendary Pokemon in case you didn't know."

Yashi gasped and backed up. He fell to his knees and bowed low to her.

Mezra ignored him and helped Merle up. "Is…your name Merle?"

Merle blinked. How did this legendary know her name? "Yes it is. Why?"

Mezra smiled. "I know Sky, Rein and Spark. I met them."

Merle's eyes widen, "You did? Where are they? Are they okay? Did they find Yuana?"

"What is going on here?" asked Yashi, getting up from his bow.

"This does not concern you," said Mezra, "You better head back home now."

"W…what!?" cried Yashi, "I have spent long hours on this case! I will bring those assassins to justice."

Mezra shook her head, "You do not understand any of it. There is a lot more happening here than you could understand. This world will go through a pivotal moment. I won't let you change that. Plus, King Blade has approved this as well, so get out before I report to him that you are plotting against the King."

"You wouldn't!" snarled Yashi.

"My mother was a close friend of the King. I think he will listen to me."

"Mezra. Is everything okay?"

Merle's eyes became wide as a Raikou stepped out of the forest. On his back was a Plusle.

"Everything's alright. I was just convincing Yashi here that he would head home now." Mezra gestured for Merle to get on the Raikou's back. "Thunder here will take you to where they are. You are to be one of the witnesses to what's to come."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry," said the Plusle, "Stuff like this always happen around legendary Pokemon." She jumped down and slowly led Merle to Thunder and helped her onto the beast's back. "Mezra? You coming?"

"Of course." She turned to Yashi, "Our legendary Pokemon are keeping an eye on you. It would be best if you went home."

She turned away from Yashi and climbed onto Thunder's back. "Let's go."


	67. Healing Luke

**Tales 67.**

Sky

The winds became faster and harder, snow falling around us in thicker and thicker waves. We ended up having to camp in a cave in the side of the mountain. Kyle and Sophie both had some extra wood in their packs as well as some matches

"We were taught to have stuff for every situation," replied Kyle when asked about it.

"How much longer till we get in the area where the base is supposed to be?" I asked settling before the fire.

"We need to cross the mountain pass," said Sophie, laying the map near the fire. "Then it seems to be a straight pass there."

"A mountain pass?" Rein crossed his arms and leaned against the stone wall. "That will be dangerous. They probably have guards or something to prevent just anyone from getting through. Can we go through the mountain in that area?"

Sophie shook her head. "The only way is if we go back and enter the mountain from the part before the border."

We fell into uncomfortable silence. All of us were thinking of a strategy, thinking of a way to get where we wanted to go, weighing the options we had. The mountain pass had guards that would make it difficult to pass through. On the other hand, going back would be easier, but it would lose us some time. We needed to get there before the caravan of Purity members did.

"I say we go through the pass," I said. Everyone turned to me. Rein gestured for me to go on and explain why. "It's the best way. Not many Pokemon would think we will come from the most direct route. They probably figured we would come there eventually and posted their best guards on the mountains. Because of that the second ranked guards will be guarding the mountain pass, which we can easily remove."

"That does seem like the best choice," said Spark, looking outside at the snow falling at an angle. "All we have to do is wait for this storm to let up and we can be on our way."

I noticed Luke was watching the entrance intently. It was like he could sense something I couldn't. Or he could have just been thinking intently about something. I didn't know which was right. Wanting to find out what he was thinking but not wanting to disturb the conversations about tactics, I carefully slid over until I was next to my cousin.

"Hi," said Luke without turning towards me, his eyes still locked on the hole that separated us from the outside world.

"What is it? Do you sense something out there?"

"I think…someone's approaching."

I didn't bother asking why he didn't bother in telling us this little bit of information. He was dying after all and maybe other stuff was on this mind. I wonder if he even wrote up a will. Although I didn't think he had much to pass on to whoever he was going to pass it on to. The three of us had created a will years ago, when we first started hanging around Merle. We gave everything we had to her, which only meant all the money and supplies we had. None of us owned anything precious except for our memories.

Shaking those thoughts out of my head I activated my aura and released it into the area beyond the cave. The snow itself released faint drops of aura distracting me from looking around. I kept thinking the drops were alive and kept looking towards them. Hang on. Snow wasn't alive. Why did it release an aura like it was alive? Wait, it would do that if it was a Pokemon attack.

I looked around even more closely than before. I tried to ignore the snow but it was hard to since it released an aura similar to living-wait-there. Maybe twenty feet away from the cave, I saw two Pokemon heading in the direction of the cave. One was a Dewgong pushing itself through the snow using its flippers. The other was larger and from the aura color it seemed white with some green spots. Hmmm, what was this Pokemon called again? Oh I remember, an Abomasnow. Wow. Haven't seen one of those before.

I turned to the others. "Company is approaching. A Dewgong and an Abomasnow. I think they have bands but the snow is such a pain that I can't tell."

Rein got up and extended his claws. "I don't trust anyone in these parts. Let's get 'em." Without another word he stepped into the snow and was swept away by the cold winds.

Fang made a move to get up but I stopped him with a wave of my hand. "He'll be fine. I didn't see any jewels on them so they will be easy prey for Rein."

After about five minutes, or what I thought was five minutes, Rein returned dragging the Dewgong by the tail. A copper band was wrapped around his tail. Blood covered his white fur from many small injuries and one of his front fins seemed to be broken. His black eyes were wide in fear.

"Rein? Why did you bring him here?" asked Spark.

Rein almost threw the Dewgong in front of Luke. "Okay. Do your thing."

"Yes…" whimpered the Dewgong. "Aqua Ring." Water surrounded the Dewgong transforming into rings that floated around Luke.

Well that was interesting. This Dewgong knew Aqua Ring, a healing move. I guess this guy tried to save his partner before Rein dragged him here. Lucky for us he was here. Luke's injuries could now be healed!

The Dewgong's aqua ring faded and he fell on the ground. I didn't know if he was exhausted or scared. My attention was on my cousin. He felt his joints and flexed his body. "I feel better," he commented removing some of the bandages. Most of his wounds had healed except for one or two but those were flesh wounds and wouldn't hamper him in a battle.

Rein grabbed the Dewgong by the tail and dragged him back outside. He returned a minute later with his left claws blood stained. "Great guy isn't he? I killed his partner first and this guy tries to heal him."

"Thanks," said Luke gruffly accepting the knives I gave back to him.

Rein shifted his ears towards Luke. "What? I didn't hear that? Could you say it louder?"

"Rein," I warned.

Rein shrugged, "Someone doesn't have a sense of humor." He walked over one of the packs and handed it to Fang. "Come on. Let's get going. Those two will be missed and I want to get over the mountain pass before they do."


	68. Cerlena's Return

**Tales 68.**

Sky

The mountain pass stood ahead of us. A huge wooden gate with guard posts on each end. From our spot behind some rocks, my aura helped me spot four Pokemon in the guard posts. There didn't seem to be jewels on their bands but sensing metals was harder than sensing actual Pokemon.

"How should we go about doing this?" asked Sophie, "They will probably see us before we can get over and up there."

"I also saw bow and arrows in those posts," I put in.

Spark rolled around in the snow until it covered her blue markings. She shivered but did not complain. "I'll get the left tower," she said before heading out.

"Will she be okay?" asked Fang.

"She'll be fine," Rein's eyes were locked on the right tower. "Let's just hope they don't spot her before she gets up there."

I closed my eyes and used my aura to watch her. Spark was carefully making her way through the snow, keeping her body low to the ground, her tail slowly sweeping behind her, removing her tracks. She got up to the guard post without a hitch. "She's there," I said quietly, watching her slowly climb up the wooden post.

Rein extended his claws. "Wish me luck."

I nodded to him and returned to watching Spark. "She's almost there. Okay. She's at the top."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Rein darted out from behind the rocks and charged towards the guardposts. The Pokemon in the posts shouted and aimed their bows at Rein. Arrows flew through the air, all intent on killing my friend. He nimbly dodged them all, sometimes using his claws to help block them.

I tightened my fist. I could do nothing in this situation. Unlike them, my fur was blue and would stand out against the white snow. I would be dead in seconds. Rein on the other hand had white fur. He would be better off than I was.

"Should we really just leave him out there?" whispered Sophie, voicing my concerns.

"Probably not," said Fang, "They know what they are doing. Rein and Spark don't need our help. Right Sky?"

I smiled. Fang was really getting the hang on being around us. "He'll be fine. We've done this before." I didn't tell them that we usually did this kind of stuff under the cover of darkness and not on Purity Organization property.

The doors to the gate slowly opened, revealing to us miles and miles of snow. Looks like Spark picked the right guard post. I closed my eyes and checked on the Pokemon in the left guard post. They seemed to be looking at the right one, probably wondering why it was opened. However they didn't wonder long for Rein had made his way up the post and ripped his claws through each and every one of them.

"Let's go quickly," said Spark, running back over to us. "I saw a letter in the guard post from our buddies coming this way. They are going to take the secret pass through the mountains."

"Guess we better get going then," I said, grabbing my pack.

Merle

Merle resisted the urge to throw up. She didn't know riding on the back of a legendary could be so rocky. It was like being on that ship all over again. She ignored the impulse to dig her claws into Thunder's back. That was something she didn't want to do. A short lifespan was not what she had in mind.

"Are you okay?" asked Plus, "You look a bit green."

"Hey!" growled Thunder, not slowing down his speed. He jumped through a huge pile of rocks causing Merle to feel even sicker. "If you are going to puke can you warn me ahead of time so I can drop you?"

"Don't be mean grandpa!" scolded Plus. "She can't help it. She never rode you before like I do!"

"I don't think that has much to do with it," chuckled Mezra. "Although I am surprised. You suffered torture from that Yashi guy but you can't stand riding?"

"I can't stand boats either," Merle managed to say. She wondered if she could lean over without falling off. It didn't seem likely. _"The things I do for them!"_

"Don't worry," said Mezra, as if sensing her thoughts, "We are almost to border. We will be there soon….and just in time for it."

Merle was too busy trying not to throw up to ask what she meant.

Sky

The walk through the snow turned out to be easier than we thought it would be. It was soft and powered and was barely half a foot. However, I felt really exposed. We could see around us in all directions, not a good place to be in enemy territory.

"Sky. I sense something. Underground I think," Luke removed the knives from their sheaths.

I looked down and opened my aura again. Wow. I use it so much now, I must be getting better at using it. Underground, I saw a network of tunnels. Did the Purity Organization have an underground connection to their base? That would make this trip a lot easier if I could figure out how to get us down there. Wait. What was that?

I focused my aura on something that was coming towards us. "Spark!" I yelled releasing my aura, "Jump away. Something is coming up under you."

Spark did as I told, just before someone burst out of the ground where she had been standing, sending showers of snow in all directions.

My blood turned cold when I saw who it was.

The Lucario with a golden arm band; a jewel blue with a lick of pink. My sister.

"Another Lucario huh?" spat Rein, extending his claws, "The Organization seems to really like Pokemon with knives." He charged at her, his eyes filled with intent to kill her.

I tightened my paws. I couldn't. I couldn't let him kill her. She was the one who tried to protect me all those years ago. "Wait!" I yelled, "Stop Rein! She's my sister! Don't kill her!"

Rein froze in mid attack, his claws centimeters from Cerlena's head. Cerlena had not tried to dodge his attack at all. "I knew you wouldn't let me die little brother. However. I cannot return the favor." She reared back her hand and shoved it forward against Rein's chest sending him flying. Force palm. He landed on the ground with a hard thud and didn't move.

Fang removed his axe from its sheath and ran in front of Rein. "Okay. I don't care if you are Sky's sister. If you come any closer I will rip you to shreds."

Spark's tail spikes increased in length and she joined Fang. I really wanted to join them as well but that meant I had to fight my sister. "Don't worry," said Luke quietly. I jumped, not realizing he was next to me. "They won't kill her."

"I know they won't," I answered back.

Cerlena rolled a knife on the back of her paw. "Look at this. All working together to defend one of your own. That makes me sick." She shifted the knife until she held it again. "I guess I will have to rip you all apart."

Quicker than I could even run, she was up in Fang's face. I didn't understand what happened at first. Where did all that red come from? It was Spark's cry of pain that returned me to my senses. Cerlena had stabbed Fang and when Spark tried to help him she was stabbed in the tail by Cerlena's other knife.

Fang buckled but Cerlena caught him before he could stain the pure snow red. Luke charged in but I noticed a pink glow around Cerlena's paw. My mind went back to my battle with her. "Luke. Get out of the way. That attack is too powerful."

Cerlena swung her paw and the pink wave shot towards Luke. He jumped to the left to avoid the attack but that one moment gave Cerlena all the time she needed. She was by my side in a second. "Can't wait to kill you later little brother," she whispered in my ear before running back into the hole she had come from.

I whirled around a second too late. She was already gone.

"We have to go after her." Spark ripped the knife from her tail, barely wincing as blood began to stain the snow.

Rein slowly got up. "Man. I thought I was a goner for sure. It's amazing that none of my ribs cracked."

"Sky. Activated your aura. We need to follow her."

I knew we needed to go after her. I closed my eyes and let my aura spread out. I saw her running in the tunnels below us in the northward direction. Fang's weight didn't seem to slow her down at all but I knew he was still alive. I opened my eyes. "Let's go."


	69. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Tales 69.**

Sky

We raced through the underground tunnels. The walls of the tunnels were coated in metal with small lamps hanging every one hundred feet, which probably meant that these tunnels were used constantly. Or, it could be just that the Purity Organization just liked to throw around money. I didn't know which one was right.

"How much further," asked Rein grabbing my arm.

I knew I could keep running and if we hit a turn, Rein would make sure I didn't smack into a wall.

I closed my eyes and let my aura spread out in all directions. I found my sister ahead of us. She was outside the tunnels and running towards what I thought was a huge building.

I opened my eyes just in time to see the tunnel was slowly sloping upwards.

"They really need to have some kind of transportation," panted Kyle.

Suddenly cold air slammed into our faces as the tunnel spit us out. The sky was still as we stared at the huge building that was before us. It was about the size of King Blade's castle, maybe larger. Odd metal rods stuck out of the building at random angles.

"I guess that must be the main base," said Spark, "It's a lot different that I imagined. I thought it might be more creepy."

I noticed Luke seemed to thinking deeply about something. "What is it?"

Luke shook his head, "Nothing. If you don't mind me suggesting-"

"We don't care," interrupted Rein.

Luke glared at him but he continued. "Kyle. Sophie. Maybe you two should wait out here for us? Don't get me wrong, we trust you, but it will really dangerous inside."

"I have to agree," said Spark, "We are going right into the belly of the beast."

Kyle and Sophie looked at each other. A conversation seemed to pass between them. "We knew this was going to happen," said Sophie, "We will wait out here."

"Rip those bastards to shreds for us will ya?" Kyle grinned.

"Will do," I said.

"We'll wait at the entrance of the tunnel," informed Sophie. "If we aren't there then we have hidden ourselves close by."

We quickly bid them farewell and ran through the snow to the building itself. Once we were at its base, it looked a lot bigger than what we originally thought it was.

"There!" Spark pointed with her bandaged tail to an open window a couple feet above Rein's head. How convenient was that? A little too convenient if you asked me.

Rein handed her a long rope before picking her up. With a good hard swing, he launched the Pachirisu at the window. Because Rein had done this plenty of times before Spark landed inside the window with relative ease.

Spark stuck her head back outside and dropped the rope towards us. "The coast is clear," she said as loud as she dared.

Each of us climbed up the rope one at a time. When I was inside I noticed we were in a room with stacks of meat hanging from the ceiling and on tables. So, we were in some kind of freezer room. No wonder the window was open.

Luke grunted as he climbed over the window and into the room. I asked him if he was okay and he just nodded. Weird. He was speaking less than usual.

"Let's go," said Rein, gathering the rope back up. "Sky?"

I used my aura again. After a quick scan, I spotted Fang in a room not that far away from us. My inner eyes narrowed. There was someone else in that room. Someone in a tube. I couldn't figure out who it was. I tried to focus more but a sound behind me made me open my eyes and look back.

Luke was on the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. His eyes were scrunched up. It looked like he was in severe pain.

"Hey," growled Rein, "What's wrong?"

My eyes widen. His diary. "It's the virus isn't it? It's killing you…" I couldn't believe it. My sister was crazy and now my cousin was dying and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Spark.

Luke shook his head. "No…there's nothing…"

Rein extended his claws and approached Luke.

"What are you doing?" I cried.

"Sky. Do you want him to die slowly or quickly?"

I tightened my fists and didn't move.

"Sky," Luke fought the pain as he removed his two knives. He skidded them across the ground to my feet. "Keep them. As a memory of the tribe. You are all that's left."

I reached down and picked them up. The design at the hilt. The one of the bandits. I would have gotten knives just like these if the bandit tribe was still around.

"Guess we couldn't have our battle after all," Rein grinned. "Oh well. We can have as many battles as we want in the afterlife so don't get reborn until I beat the tar out of you okay?"

Luke nodded, "I'll try. Sky. Good luck."

I nodded and looked away but it didn't stop the sound of Rein's claws piercing through flesh. I gripped the knives tighter.

Rein walked over to me, his claws bright red. "Let's go. We have a crazy Pokemon to take down."

I nodded and we quickly left the room. I couldn't look back. I did not want to see Luke's body just lying there without life. No tears left my eyes as we headed down the hallway. I guess it was years of being an assassin. I could hold my feelings back.

Spark and Rein did not try to speak to me. They knew me well enough to let me grieve in peace. The hallway was empty of anything living. What was going on here? I thought there would be guards at every possible location but there was none.

"This is the room," I said quietly, pointing to a closed door.

Rein turned the knob slowly but nothing happened. Nothing blew up. It was normal. He pushed the door open and we entered a dark room, the only light came from behind us.

"Guys!"

We turned out left to see Fang. He was chained to the metal wall by long metal chains. We ran over and Rein began trying to cut one with his red claws.

"What happened?" asked Fang, noticing Rein's claws. "Did you get into a fight?"

"Luke…" I said, "The virus activated so Rein…"

Fang stopped talking and looked away. "Sorry Sky."

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"Sky. Look over there," Fang gestured with a chained hand.

I did what he asked and my eyes grew wide. It was the metal tube I saw earlier, only now I could see who was inside the green liquid. It was my sister, curled in the fetal position.

"What?" I whispered, "Why is she there?"

I ran to the tube and stared at the Lucario inside. It was my sister. But how was this possible? From the notes at the base of the tube, she had been in there for years. But, then how was she outside attacking us?

"There's a button here to drain the liquid."

I jumped and looked down at Spark. Her small paw was positioned over a button. "Push it."

She completed my request. The liquid inside the tube drained away until only my sister was inside. Then the glass tube lifted up, leaving my sister at the base. She coughed and spat out green liquid.

"Cerlena?" I asked. "Is it you?"

The Lucario jerked up her head and stared at me. Her eyes filled with tears. "Sky. You're still alive. Why…why are you here? At the Purity base? You have to get out of here. They want you. And…"

She stopped. "That chain around your arm. You are one of the three aren't you?"

"Who are you?" spat Spark stepping in front of me, her tail spikes out. "We saw Cerlena. She tried to kill Sky and Fang."

"That wasn't me," said Cerlena, slowly getting off the tube base on shaky feet. "That was a clone. It was created from my DNA. They…the Purity wanted an upper edge. I didn't want to work for them. I refused. But instead of killing me, they put me in that tube."

"She's telling the truth," said Fang, walking over. It looked like Rein was able to cut him free. "The Cerlena that stabbed me brought me to this room. They were both in this room at the same time."

"What happened to your wound?" asked Spark.

"A Purity Pokemon healed it. I guess they didn't want me dead."

I looked at my sister and suddenly I felt like a Riolu again. I wanted to run into her arms and let her protect me like she used to.

"Sky. Those knives."

I lifted up the knives in my hands. Luke's knives. "It's…our cousin's. Luke's." I handed them to her. In a way I was relieved to have them away from me. "He passed on to Darkrai."

Cerlena nodded sadly and clipped the knife sheaths to her legs. "I don't know what is going on, but he helped you get here."

"How touching."

All of us turned to the door. Venus stood there, her face set in a grin.

"How did you get here?" snarled Rein, his claws extended.

"What do you think? We knew you would come for Yuana, making our lives much easier. I thank you Cerlena for keeping them occupied."

"What?" asked Cerlena.

"They were too distracted by you to notice that we were getting things ready. Now. Let's begin the end shall we?" She pointed her tail at us and blasts of water shot out of it, knocking Fang and Cerlena into the wall.

"I'll get you for that," growled Rein chagrining at her. Spark and I were close behind him.

"That's what you think."

The ground underneath was suddenly gone and we were falling into darkness. Above us, I could see Venus laughing.


	70. Getting Out of Cages

**Chapter 70.**

Merle

Merle stared up at the huge steel building. The cold wind smacked her from all angles causing her to shiver uncontrollably.

"Don't worry," said Mezra; the cold didn't seem to bother her. "Once we get inside it will get much warmer. Thunder. Here's a good place to drop us off. We'll be back as soon as possible."

Thunder lowered himself down in the snow and let Mezra and Merle get off. Merle shivered as the cold snow touched her paws.

"Good luck," said Plus, "Find them."

"We will. Come on Merle. Follow me."

Merle, not sure what else to do, followed the Shaymin to the back of the huge building where a small grate was. Mezra's eyes glowed green and small plant shoots poked out of the snow, wrapped around the grate and yanked it off. "I'll go first," instructed Mezra, "Stay right behind me. I don't want you to get killed before we get to save them."

Merle nodded. "Okay. Can we hurry up? This snow is freezing."

Mezra crawled into the small space. Merle on the other hand had a bit more trouble because she was larger than Mezra. Merle had to flatten herself and crawl on her belly to be able to get anywhere. _"The things I do for them!"_ she thought.

Fang

After Sky, Spark and Rein were thrown down the opened floor, Venus had took Fang and Cerlena to a large room filled with cages. Venus opened the nearest one and shoved the two Pokemon inside. "Wouldn't want you to cause trouble," she sneered.

"Why are we still alive?" snapped Cerlena, glaring at the Milotic, "You usually kill anyone in your way."

"That's because we might be able to use you later. Now just sit tight. You might get to die sooner than later." Venus slammed the cage door shut and slid out of the room.

Fang fell to the ground. He realized how close he was to death. He could understand why he was kept alive. It was because he had Dialga blood and maybe if Yuana didn't work, it would be him they would be using. But…what was the point of keeping Cerlena alive?

"What are you thinking about?" asked Cerlena as she stuck her hand outside the bars and felt the lock.

"I was just wondering why you are still alive. No offense but-"

"They will probably use me as a scapegoat," said Cerlena, "Or make more clones or something like that." She removed one of Luke's knives and put it into the lock and moved it around.

"Don't bother. That's a waste of time."

Fang looked at who spoke. It was a Torchic in the cage next to them. Around her neck, covering her yellow feathers was a red scarf. "If it was that easy to get out I would have done it a while ago."

Cerlena removed the knife from the lock. "Who are you? And why are you here?"

"Hang on!" exclaimed Fang getting up, "Are you Torch? King Blade's friend?" The Torchic stared at him in surprise, confirming it for Fang. "You see, my friends and I came here to look for my sister, but we met the King on the way and he said that you were captured here and he would help us if we helped get you out."

Torch looked away. "So he asked you to get me for him."

Fang blinked. Why did she seem so upset?

"Is there anyway out of here?" asked Cerlena.

Torch shook her head. "None. Trust me, I've tried."

Cerlena sat down on the large cold metal. "Damn. I see my brother in such a long time and this has to happen." She looked up at Fang. "Do you know what will happen if Arceus is revived? Will…will my brother still be alive?"

"It doesn't matter if he's alive cause we will be dead." Torch got up and walked to the back end of her cage and looked up. "Whose there?"

The grate above the cage dropped down and landed on the top of Torch's cage with a thud. A split second later, a small white Pokemon with green fur on its back and a Meowth tumbled on top of the cage.

"Merle?" gasped Fang.

"Hey Fang," Merle slowly got up and rubbed her head.

The small Pokemon smiled at Fang. "Looks like you are still alive."

Fang's mouth dropped in shock. "Mezra?"

"Mezra?" Torch's head shot up. "As in Flower's daughter Mezra?"

"Yup," said Mezra jumping off the cage and stood before it. "Surprising isn't it? Without a glacedia flower, this is the true form of a Shaymin."

Fang didn't know what to say. He thought the form he had seen the whole time was the true Mezra.

Mezra's body began to glow. She opened her mouth and seeds shot out, smashing the metal with ease. She did the same with the cage Fang and Cerlena were in. "Hurry. You two need to go stop the ceremony. Merle go with them."

"What are you going to do?" asked Merle.

"Torch and I need to…take care of business."

Torch looked at her curiously but she didn't say anything.

"They should be upstairs," said Mezra, "Be careful. Fang. The next door you see on the left should be a weapon room. Your axe is in there. Now go."


	71. The Master Revealed

**Chapter 71. It's winding down to the finale.**

Fang

Fang, Cerlena and Merle raced down the hallway. Luke's, now Cerlena's knives were held tightly in her hands. Fang gripped his axe tightly. Merle didn't have a weapon and she hoped she would not have to fight.

"They are around the next bend," informed Cerlena, after a quick scan with aura.

Fang tightened his grip on his axe until he felt like the wood would break. This was it. They would stop the Purity Organization once and for all. Yuana would be saved and they could finally go home. Maybe Fang could get a job under King Blade or King Blade could help pay for it. It was possible.

"Get ready," said Cerlena, breaking Fang out of his thoughts.

The three turned to the next corner and entered a huge room. Runes dotted the floor and walls, all the runes pointing to the center of the room where a huge circle was drawn. About a foot away from the large circle, on opposite ends were two more circles. One held the Cerlena clone sitting with her legs crossed. It looked like she was mediating.

"Fang," whispered Merle, pointing to the other circle.

Fang stiffened. It was his sister. Her eyes were closed, her small hands clasped together as if in prayer. She looked smaller than what he remembered. He realized with a jolt that he could see her bones pressed against her skin.

He tore his eyes from his sister to look at the rest of the weird room. A foot away from the two circles, were three triangles, each evenly spaced from each other and the huge circle in the center. Each held a Pokemon chained to the ground. Fang concluded that these three were Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf. A foot away from the three were Fang's friends. Each was on a square behind what time they represented. They were also chained to the floor; however unlike the three legendary Pokemon who struggled against their bonds, they seemed to be fast asleep. Their items were right next to them on their own circles.

"Are they alright?" asked Merle from a foot behind the two assassins. She was there so if they got attacked, she would not be the first to die.

Cerlena opened her eyes after a quick scan with aura. "They are alive. Weak but alive."

"They won't be for much longer," spat Venus, detaching herself from the wall. Salin was right next to her; both stepped closer to the three Pokemon. "Now be good little Pokemon and stay on the side. I don't want to have to rip your limbs apart."

"Make us," snarled Cerlena, stepping towards the Milotic.

Quicker than what his body let on, Salin was next to Merle, his claws pressed against her throat. "Unlike you two," he growled, pressing his claws against her throat, "She is not needed. Nobody move. That is unless you want some claws through your young friend here."

"I'm not young," snapped Merle, "I'm twenty."

Salin ignored her. Instead he watched the two assassins. Cerlena put the knives back in their sheaths while Fang did the same with his axe. "You better not scratch her," warned Fang, "Or I will cut you to shreds."

"I would love to see you try," growled Salin.

Cerlena put a hand on Fang's shoulder. "Don't provoke a fight with him. He might just kill her."

Fang hated to admit it but she was right. He looked away from Salin in disgust.

"Keep them still," spoke a gruff voice, stepping into the room. He wore a black cloak covering his head. He removed it, revealing a shiny Charizard. Scars covered his entire body. One scar ran along the left side of his face, his left eye an empty socket. His left wing was in tatters while the right one was gone.

Fang couldn't believe it. This was the master? The guy in charge of this whole mess? Fang knew he could take this guy out. Well, it was a possibility. However, he knew if he did, Merle would die.

"Let's begin," growled the Charizard, "Salin. Venus. Keep an eye on them." He made his way to the center circle. When he got there, he placed one of his scarred hands in his jaws and bit down until the blood began to flow. The blood hit the center of the circle and began seeping outwards, until it hit the lines of the circle. The lines began to glow blood red and the blood red light began contaminating the rest of the lines, each one turning red as it touched one that already was. The circle around Yuana turned blood red and immediately she began to scream. Her small hands clawed at the circle as if trying to remove the source of the pain.

"Yuana!" cried Fang.

"Fang," hissed Cerlena under her breath, "Don't move."

"She's my sister!" snapped Fang turning to Cerlena.

"I know that!" said Cerlena, "In case you forgot, my brother is out there."

Fang fell silent as he tried to drown out his sister's screams from his mind. However they kept on going, loud and clear. Joining Yuana, the Cerlena clone also began screaming. Unlike Yuana, she did not try to attack the circle around her. Her hands were closed tightly in fists.

_"Fang. I need you to trust me."_

Fang looked over at Cerlena in surprise. However she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were on the circle. _"You can mind speak?"_ thought Fang, knowing she would be able to hear him.

_"Yes. Not many can, but I was able to master it. Fang. When I give the word, you must attack Venus with everything you have."_

_"Alright."_

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cerlena edging closer to Salin. Her expression was grim.

Fang returned his attention to the circles to see Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf joining in the screaming chorus. It was getting closer to them. The assassins.

"It's almost complete," growled the Charizard from the center. "Arceus…"

"Fang!" Cerlena pounced on Salin, one of Luke's knives buried in Salin's neck. He released Merle and roared. Merle scampered out from under his claws.

"How dare you!" Venus was about to attack when Fang swung his axe at her, forcing her to twist away.

Merle ran over to Rein, the red lines getting closer and closer to his spot. She checked the lock on the chain. She shoved a claw into the lock and wiggled it around until it opened. Knowing she could not move him, she ran over to Sky and unlocked his chain. After that she ran to Spark and did the same. She grabbed Spark's tail and pulled her out of the square just as the square was surrounded by the red light.

"Come on Spark," said Merle, slapping the Pachirisu across the face, "This would be a lovely time to wake up."

"How dare you."

Merle looked up and froze. The Charizard stood over her, tall and menacing. She glanced over at her friends. Fang was busy trying to avoid being impaled by Venus's tail and Cerlena was attacking Salin over and over.

"Oh come on," whispered Merle, turning to the huge creature before her.


	72. Fighting to Win

**Chapter 72. I'm sorry to all reviewers who leave anonymous reviews. I've been getting flames that personally insult me and I cannot stand that kind of stuff so anonymous reviews have been disabled for now. Sorry folks!**

Merle

Merle stared up at the huge Charizard. This was one moment where she wished she had evolved into a Persian. Maybe then he wouldn't look so menacing. "Uh hi," she said, waving a paw, "Don't worry. I'll get out of your way so you can do your bad guy things."

The Charizard reached down, grabbed Merle by the scruff and lifted her to his eye level. "You will not disturb my plan."

"Okay! I'm sorry for disturbing your plan!" cried Merle, swinging herself around, trying to get free. She stole a glance at Fang and Cerlena. Fang was struggling to avoid being impaled by Venus's quick tail. Cerlena on the other hand was having better luck with Salin. One of her knives was buried in his shoulder while the other she used to slash him, then retreat and then slash again.

The Charizard opened his mouth and flames began to form at the back of it, getting bigger and bigger every second.

Merle began struggling even more. Now was one of those moments where she wished she had taken some fighting training lessons. "I don't want to be burned to a crisp!" she cried, "I'm too young to die!"

The Charizard closed his mouth and whirled around. Since Merle was in his arm, she was whirled around as well. "Spark!" cried Merle in happiness.

The Pachirisu was panting but she was on her feet. Her tail spikes were stretched to their full length. "I would let her go if I were you!" she snapped.

"Oh thank Arceus," sighed Merle. She looked up at the Charizard. "You hear that? Now let me go! Spark can cut you to bits!"

Spark shifted her tail until it surrounded her mirror. With a quick flick, the mirror was in her small paws. The red lines immediately began to recede, pulling back towards the center.

"Your plan will not succeed," spat Rein, slowly getting up. His claws were extended and the sword was in his right hand. He was also panting but his face was grim. Even if he was exhausted he would fight with everything he had.

"We will stop this here and now!" snapped Sky. He was up, and was wrapping the chain around his arm.

The Charizard released a warning growl. Immediately Cerlena clone got up from her spot. The Charizard pointed towards the real Cerlena. The clone nodded and ran towards her.

"Sky. Go help your sister," growled Rein, "We'll take care of him."

The Charizard flung Merle at Spark. Spark had to twist her tail away so Merle wouldn't be on the receiving end of the spikes. "Rin! Icy."

Rin, her metal tails lifted up behind her and Icy stepped into the room. Icy's eyes flashed with emotion when she spotted Rein.

"Take care of them," growled the Charizard.

Sky

I ran to my sister's side just as she buried the other knife into Salin's neck. She tore it out sideways, creating a huge gash. With her other hand, she grabbed the knife in Salin's shoulder and pulled it out. "A little late there brother," she teased as Salin toppled over, his eyes lifeless.

"I'm happy to see your skills have not weakened," I said.

She shrugged, "That's just me." She gestured to Fang, "Help him out will you? I have someone to take care of."

I looked in the direction of her eyes. The Cerlena clone was running right at us. "Have fun with that," I commented before running over to Fang.

With my spikes at full length I ran over to help Fang. Venus's eyes narrowed. "You won't get away," she hissed.

"Fang. You've gotten better," I commented, "Before you would have died in five seconds."

Fang grinned. "Thanks Sky."

Venus growled and held out her tail. "Hydro Pump!"

I rolled to the left while Fang ran to the right. Twisting myself back up I charged towards Venus. She veered her body away but my left spike was able to graze one of her hand fins.

She hissed in pain and looked down at her fin. "You'll pay for that!" she snarled.

"Make us," I spat, charging at her again.

Cerlena

Cerlena flipped backwards. She smiled at the clone of her and flipped one of the knives she held. "I've been waiting to rip you apart. Pretending to be me is a terrible crime."

"Like I care!" spat the clone. "Spacial Rend!" She lifted her arm back and released a pink wave at Cerlena.

Cerlena rolled her eyes and dodged left. She kicked off with her right foot while using extremespeed at the same time. She ended up right next to the clone who looked at her in surprise. "You can never be me," she hissed before digging the knife into the clone's heart. With her other paw she ripped off the band around the clone's arm. The clone fell to the ground unmoving.

Cerlena reached down and ripped the knife out of the clone's body. Flicking the blood off, she turned to the Charizard.

Rein

Rein watched Icy warily. The Glaceon's blue eyes did not reveal anything. Rein wondered what she felt, facing him like this. He smiled. She didn't care at all. He dropped the sword on the ground next to him. "Well. Whoever wins gets to leave here alive. How about that for a bet?"

"Don't flatter yourself," spat Icy, "That's an easy bet for me to win." She charged at Rein. "Ice beam!"

Rein rolled to the left and attacked her. Icy ducked under his long left claws. "You need to be faster," she hissed, her tail glowing.

Rein lifted his right hand up to block his face as Icy swung her tail at him. He was pushed back by the blow but he was still standing. He checked his claws and thankfully none of them were broken. "You've gotten better," he said, "But I'm not going to back down yet!"

Spark

"You go free the trio," commanded Spark to Merle, her eyes trained on Rin.

"Got it," said Merle running over to Uxie who was the closest.

Rin growled and lifted her tails until they were directly behind her head. "You will pay for destroying my tails."

Sparks flew out of the Pachirisu's cheeks as she dropped on all fours. "Don't underestimate me," she snarled, using quick attack to launch herself at Rin. She twisted her body around until she was a spinning top. Rin twisted around and her tails caught Spark in mid spin. Spark stopped spinning and attacked the tails surrounding her with her spiked tail. Sparks flew off as Spark's tail hit the metal tails.

Rin shoved her tails against the ground. Spark's head bashed against the metal tails causing her to see stars. Releasing the Pachirisu from her prison, Rin turned around.

Spark quickly got back to her paws and used her tail to springboard her back before the fire from Rin's mouth roasted her. _"She's a lot stronger than I thought she would be,"_ she thought, _"This is going to be harder than I thought."_


	73. The Final Battle

**Chapter 73! This one is a long one!**

Sky

I twisted around before Venus's tail wrapped around my body. Fang was on my left. Like me he was dodging everything Venus threw at us. I was able to score a few minor hits on her but not enough to keep her down for good.

"This would be a great time to have a plan," panted Fang. I knew the Gabite was reaching the limit of his strength. We needed to end this here and now.

I unraveled the chain around my arm and held it loosely in my left hand. I silently asked Mesprit to forgive me for using my item in a weird way. "Let's go Fang!"

"Uh, okay."

I led the way to Venus. The Milotic twisted her body around, her tail, now glowing, shot towards me. I jumped over the tail, landed on her body and threw the other end of the chain at Venus. It wrapped around her head tightly and when I jumped back-still holding the chain-she fell to the ground with a thud. Venus's tail kicked wildly behind her and her hand fins struggled to get the chain off. Wow. I guess these items had some power in them after all.

"Hurry Fang!" I cried struggling to keep her on the ground. I didn't know how long I could hold onto the other end of the chain with her kicking around like that.

"Where should I strike?" asked Fang running over to her. He looked up and down her body trying to figure out the best place to strike.

"Just strike her!" I snapped, "Keep doing it until she's dead!"

Fang lifted his axe above his head. Taking a deep breath, he plunged it down into Venus's body.

Rein

Rein growled angrily and moved his left paw back and forth. He couldn't feel that hand anymore. He hated to admit it but her icy wind was a powerful attack.

"Can't feel your paw now can you?" sneered Icy from a couple feet away. Her blue eyes glistened with hatred and something Rein did not know.

Rein grinned and shook the paw harder trying to get feeling back. "What are you talking about? That was just a summer breeze. I didn't feel a thing. Unlike this!" Rein's right claw began to glow and he attacked Icy. "Crush Claw!"

"Iron tail!" Icy met him head on, her tail countering his claw. Her head was turned so she could see what Rein was doing.

"Why did you join the Purity in the first place?"

Icy's expression turned to shock. "What?"

Rein sighed, "What happened? Why did you originally join?"

Icy growled at Rein and opened her mouth. "Ice beam!"

Rein grabbed her tail with his other paw, which thankfully he could feel now, and yanked hard. The ice beam shot in a random direction while the rest of her was thrown into the air. When she hit the ground Rein was on top of her, his claws positioned against the base of her neck. "Look. I just want to know why you got involved."

Icy shifted slightly but that caused the claws at her neck to press further into her fur. She stopped moving. "You really think I joined of my own free will? Wow Rein. For someone with insight as good as yours, you can be quite blind."

Rein blinked but didn't move. "What are you talking about?"

Icy looked to the left, to the mastermind himself. Rein followed her gaze. He was standing in the middle of the room, staring down at something on the floor. "Let's just say it was your fault I got involved."

"What the hell are you talking about?" snapped Rein.

Icy released a small chuckle. "I was threatened you idiot. Help capture you or my family is dead."

Rein froze. "What?"

"It's just what I said. It doesn't matter now though. They are dead. Taken care of by me so I wouldn't have to worry about keeping them alive. Whatever." She shifted her head slightly so she could look Rein in the eye. "Well, this was a fun trip. I hated you because of the position you put me in and now look what happened. I guess I need to rely on you after all." Before Rein could do anything, Icy turned her head and moved it with such vigor that Rein's claws did not meet any resistance as they went through her neck.

"You idiot!" snarled Rein

Icy looked up at Rein and gave one last smile before all life left her. Rein slowly removed the claws from her neck. "You idiot," he whispered, sitting down next to her, "you always need the easy way out don't you?"

Spark

While Rein was battling Icy, Spark struggled to keep away from Rin's tails. She noticed that the metal tails were actually longer than normal Ninetales tails. _"Not the best thing to notice at a time like this," _she thought.

"My tails will be avenged!" snarled Rin pouncing at Spark.

Spark barley had time to use quick attack to get out of the way before Rin landed. Her metal tails twisted in the air, trying to capture Spark.

Spark whirled around in midair, her tail pressed against the side of a tail. Using that force, she pushed herself off and landed a foot away from where the tails landed. She noticed something about Rin's stance. _"Could she only hit me if her paws are in a certain position? Wait. The tails must be really heavy to lug around. Maybe…"_

While Rin was pulling her tails back to herself, Spark used quick attack to speed her up until she was in front of Rin. The Ninetales barked in surprise and tried to move away buy Spark's tail was too quick.

Rin screamed in pain as her body fell forward. Her two front legs lay in a bloody heap on both sides of her. "My legs! You chopped my legs off!"

Spark ignored Rin and went to retrieve her mirror. "You aren't even worth killing," spat Spark. "Maybe it would be better for someone like you to die slow and painfully."

Cerlena

Cerlena threw one of her knives at the Charizard. He shifted to the right, the knife sailed harmlessly past him. He turned towards her. Within his hands was, what Cerlena thought, was a piece of a Pokemon horn. The horn was split in many colors.

"What the hell is that?" snapped Cerlena.

The Charizard didn't reply. Instead he broke off the end of the horn which was gray. Immediately the piece began to glow and shot up into the sky. "Even if my first plan failed, the second will happen."

"What are you talking about?" spat Cerlena. "What am I saying? I shouldn't even be talking to you about this!" She shifted the one knife she had left to her other hand. "Let's do this."

Fang

After Venus had been killed, Sky ordered Fang to check on his sister while Sky went to help his. He was happy to obey. Without much thought he ran over to Yuana who did not move from the circle was in. At least now the screaming was gone.

With closed eyes, she looked in the direction of Fang's footsteps. "Brother?" she whispered, "is that you?"

"It is," whispered Fang, sweeping the Gible in a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner."

"It's alright. I always knew you would come. Even if it was at the last moment."

Fang laughed, "Well that's true. Anyway." He turned towards the others who were gathering before the Charizard. For some reason the Charizard did not seem fazed by the group of assassins around him. Instead he kept breaking colored pieces of the horn he had off. The pieces, when broken, flew into the air and seemed to disappear.

"Yuana. I'm sorry but I need to help my friends."

"Don't worry about her," spoke Merle coming over. "I'll take care of her. Go help Sky and the others."

Fang thanked the Meowth, put Yuana down and ran over to the others.

Sky

All of us, Rein, Spark, Fang, Cerlena and I stood before the Charizard. After Cerlena's first attack failed, she had retrieved her knife, now she held two.

The Charizard didn't seem fazed. Instead he kept on ripping pieces of the horn he held off and throwing them into the air. What an odd guy.

"This is far from over," he growled, "Even if I die, the Purity Organization will still live on."

"Somehow I doubt that," hissed Spark, "All your top officers are dead."

Before anyone of us could move a huge explosion shoved us all off our feet. Smoke billowed out of a side passage, the smell of fire heavy in the air.

"What the hell just happened?" growled Rein as he got back to his feet.

I noticed the Charizard running into one of the other side passages. Damn. He was getting away.

"Do what you must do," spoke Mespirt. The three physic Pokemon were standing in a triangle pattern.

"Your future will depend on your answer," said Azelf.

"Make the choice depending on your past," said Uxie.

The three spirits began to glow in a soft light and then was gone.

"Let's go after him!" roared Rein.

"What about Yuana?" cried Fang, glancing over at his sister.

Merle was whispering something in her ear, maybe trying to calm the almost blind Gible down.

"Hey!"

We all turned to see a Torchic and a very familiar Charmander coming out of another passageway. The Torchic wore a scarf around her neck and based on the way she held herself, I think she was the Torch that was King Blade's friend.

"Where' Mezra?" asked Fang.

"Gone already," replied Senri, "She said she couldn't interfere anymore."

"I found him in one of the lower cages," explained Torch. She glanced over at the three of us. "Who knew we would use assassins to stop the Purity. Anyway. Let's get out of here. This place is going to blow up soon when the fire I created reaches the basement. There's a lot of gas down there."

Fang ran over to his sister and picked her up. "Lead the way Torch!"

I glanced over at Rein and Spark. From their expressions, it looked like they were thinking the same thing I was. Rein nodded while Spark grinned at me.

"I hope you can get us out quickly," said Merle, pointing at the fire that was peeking out of the passageway, "It's coming in this direction awfully quick."

"Of course I can," said Torch. "Let's hurry and go."

I unwound the chain from around my arm. "Wait."

Merle, Cerlena, Fang, Torch and Senri looked back at the three of us. "The three of us have something to do," I said.

Cerlena's eyes widen, "You can't go after him now Sky! You may not come back."

I walked over to her and hugged her. "Don't worry about me." Releasing her from the hug, I placed the chain in her paw. "Take good care of it. I'll come back for it."

Spark handed her mirror to Merle. "Please. You must trust us." She grinned, "We will come back."

"You better," snapped Merle, "You three get me the most money."

Rein walked up to Fang and handed the sword to him. "You've gotten better kid. I like that. Take good care of it."

Fang's eyes widen but he took it with his free hand. "Thanks…Rein. I…"

Rein shook his head, "Don't say anything." He turned to us. "Let's go. He already got a head start."

"We should go too," said Torch, immediately taking control of the other group. "Come on."

"The bandits would be proud of you," whispered Cerlena before following Torch into the passageway.

"Thanks," I whispered. I watched them go, getting smaller and smaller until I could not see them anymore with my eyes. I was about to use aura when Rein placed a paw on my shoulder.

"Let's go. We cannot waste anymore time."

I looked at them. Spark and Rein. The two Pokemon that stood by me from the very beginning. We would stop that Charizard. We would stop him so no more Pokemon would have to suffer. "Let's go," I agreed.

With one final look at the passageway they used, the three of us ran towards the one the Charizard used.


	74. Epilogue

**It's the final chapter for Assassin Tales! Thanks to everyone who stuck by this story. See you all again in the future!**

Fang

Fang dodged left to avoid the long spear. He twisted around and brought his axe down on the part of the spear that connected the shaft to the blade. The Quilava holding the other end of the spear let it go in surprise. The spear clattered onto the stone floor.

"Jeez Fang," the Quilava shook his hand. "I swear, I think you should already be pasted this section and onto the real stuff. You don't need training at all."

"Oh come on Quila," teased Fang, picking up the spear. He handed it to Quila. "I need to know what you guys usually know if I am going to be working for King Blade."

"True," said Quila, looking around the open courtyard of the palace. Around them, many other Pokemon were training. They were getting ready to become a part of King Blade's army.

Fang couldn't believe he had come this far in half a year. After he and the others had left the Purity Organization base, they had waited outside for a couple of hours but the three assassins never came back. In the end they had to return to Darasal without them.

A door opened and the smells of the kitchen wafted into the courtyard. Cerlena stepped out along with a couple other Pokemon. "Lunch!" called Cerlena, ringing a small bell.

The training Pokemon immediately began to gather around the kitchen Pokemon. Fang walked over to Cerlena who was scooping soup into bowls. "Hey," he said, "How's life in the kitchen?"

"Hectic," laughed Cerlena, "I hardly get a moment off. But the head cook really likes me because I can cut the vegetables and meat quickly. I wonder how he would react if I told him why I'm so good at it?" The two laughed at the shared joke.

When they had returned, they had gone to the castle. Because Cerlena had nowhere to go she asked to work at the castle. Now she works as a chef in the castle kitchens. From being to her small room in the castle, Fang knew she kept Luke's knives under lock and key. It seemed she still kept suspicion from her bandit days.

"How's your training coming along?" asked Cerlena, handing Fang a bowl.

"I'm doing pretty good. I think it was all that "extra practice" I had with the three. It actually helps me."

"Speaking of them. Did you make contact with them?"

Fang shook his head, "Sorry. I…I know they are alive but they have not tried to make contact with me. I even asked Merle."

Cerlena shrugged, "When…when Sky comes back, I'm going to give him a spanking for worrying us like this."

Fang nodded in agreement. He grinned, "And we'll do the same to Spark and Rein."

"Of course we will," Cerlena handed him another bowl. "Now get out of here. There's a lot more Pokemon here besides you."

Fang rolled his eyes and headed back to Quila. "Here you go," he said to his friend.

"I seriously don't get how you two are so friendly like that," huffed Quila.

"I told you before," sighed Fang, "I am friends with her brother." He didn't really get it but Cerlena was considered to be extremely attractive. He had even heard some Pokemon call her a "delicate flower". Fang didn't want to be around when she proved she wasn't.

He finished his soup quickly and handed the bowl to Quila. "Seeing your sister again?"

Fang nodded. "I'll be back in time for the afternoon classes. If I'm not then make an excuse." He waved to Cerlena as he left the courtyard and into the castle. He ran along the stone hallway until he reached the end. Instead of going straight and into the audience chamber he stopped in front of a huge tapestry depicting the scene where King Blade and his friends defeated Mewtwo. After a quick check to make sure no one was coming he pulled the tapestry away from the wall and pressed a stone. The wall behind the tapestry shuddered and moved aside, revealing a long passageway. He checked again before heading into the hole.

The tunnel led to a small shop in the middle of Melitoka. The King had told all of the Pokemon involved in the Purity incident about it so if something bad would happen again then they would be able to get into the castle without much trouble.

He slipped out of the shop and onto the streets. Fang ran to a small home nestled between two shops. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Brother!" Yuana got down from her chair by the back window which overlooked the next row of streets. She put her brush down and ran over to him, her black eyes shining. After they returned King Blade paid for the operation saying it was the least he could do for the Pokemon that defeated the Purity Organization. "Brother! We have a visitor! She wanted to see you."

Fang blinked. He wasn't expecting anyone today. "Who is it?"

"Yo Fang," Mezra came out of the kitchen, frosting around her mouth. She wiped it away with a paw, "Sorry about the cake. It looked too good to resist. Yuana gave me the okay but she's a sweetie so I don't think she can say no."

"Hey!" Yuana pouted, "I so can say no."

Mezra laughed. "Sure you can. Anyway. Fang. Can I have the three items? The legendaries want to have them to protect them."

"Sure," said Fang. He didn't get it why he was made the unofficial protector of the three items. Merle said she couldn't carry a mirror around while working in the assassin business and Cerlena said she didn't want anyone to steal the chain. "Follow me."

Yuana went back to her painting while the two traveled up a small staircase to the second floor. The second floor was smaller than the first. It was only one room with two beds. Against the wall were three hooks where he hung the three items. He blinked. The three items were gone.

"I knew it," said Mezra walking over to the wall.

"Knew what?"

Mezra turned to Fang and grinned. "The legendary star readers knew something was going to happen to the three items and they sent me to get them. The star reader said that three Pokemon would come in here and take them."

Fang's eyes widen. "They are still alive. I knew it."

Mezra nodded, "That's what it looks like." She looked up at Fang. "Well, I think you should get stronger. You guys might need to join up again one day. You don't want to drag them down."

Fang nodded, "Of course I don't want to." He turned to Mezra. "You going to stick around for a bit?"

Mezra shook her head, "Can't. So? How are Kyle and Sophie? The kid born yet?"

"Soon," said Fang as they went back downstairs. Fang walked Mezra to the door of the small house. "Promise you will visit? The others will want to see you next time."

"I will if I can," promised Mezra. She waved goodbye and walked down the street.

"I'm going back to the castle," Fang called to his sister before heading out again, now an extra spring in his step. He had to get better. Next time the three came Fang would be waiting and he would match them in strength.


End file.
